L'Éveil des Damnés
by Valerius
Summary: EN RÉÉCRITURE OU POUR ADOPTION !Suite de L'Éveil du Malin partie 1 Septième année pour Harry, Dorian et leurs amis. Baal est maintenant libre et allié à Voldemort.Ils devront faire face au Mal et les Damnés entreront dans la danse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien, du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient... et ne m'appartiendra jamais... seul l'histoire est à moi et quelques personnages qui sont de mon cru.**

**Note : Avant de lire cette fic, veillez lire : L'Éveil du Main Part1: ShadowDancer et Nécroman, par moi... sinon, vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose à cette fic...**

Je sais... je sais... je suis très, mais TRÈS en retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse... syndrome de la page blanche... aucune motivation... et autres problèmes hors de mon contrôle.

Cette version de mon chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, donc pitié, on ne me tue pas.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez... Bonne lecture...

Valérius

**L'Éveil du Malin II**

**L'éveil des Damnés**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry et Ahéris apparurent dans un champ de maïs. Harry regarda aux alentours et ne vit rien.

**« Tu es certaine que nous sommes au bon endroit ? »** questionna Harry.

**« Je sais quand même où mes parents réside…** souffla quelques peu dépitée la jeune femme.** Nous ne sommes pas loin de la résidence. Un petit dix minutes de marche et nous serons arrivés. »**

**« Pourquoi ne simplement pas être arrivé devant la maison ? »** demanda Harry.

**« C'est un quartier moldu seulement…** répondit la jeune femme avant d'ajouter. **Et il n'est pas poli d'apparaître chez les gens non plus. »**

**« Je vous suivrai donc belle dame, car je suis un étranger dans cette contrée. »** dit Harry en prenant la main d'Ahéris.

Ahéris et Harry se rendirent à la route qui était à quelques mètres de leur position et marchèrent une douzaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne s'engage dans l'entrée d'une maison de banlieue très banale. Harry qui n'avait pas lâché la main de sa fiancée suivit et ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte où Ahéris frappa. Il fallut une vingtaine de secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme qui faisait près de 1m80 à la chevelure noire, mais qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus grisonnante tout comme la barbe taillé qu'il arborait. Il portait une paire de lunette et avait les yeux pers. Harry put observer plus longtemps l'homme, car sa fiancée s'était jeté à son cou en s'écriant « papa ! » ce qui confirma l'identité de l'homme au Survivant. Le père et la fille se séparèrent après quelques instants d'accolade et Ahéris fit les présentations.

- **« Papa, je te présente, Harry Potter, mon fiancé et oui c'est vrai…** dit-elle alors que son père prenait une air sceptique.** Et Harry, voici mon père, Carl Déry.**

**« Bonjour M. Déry, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. »** salua poliment Harry en serrant la main de Carl.

**« Je suis moi aussi enchanté de faire la connaissance de celui qui a su dompter notre chère fille adorée. »** répondit Carl avant de les invité à entrer dans la maison.

Avant qu'Harry n'est pu observer l'intérieur, un femme vient les rejoindre et embrassa Ahéris en signe de bienvenue.

- **« Et bien, tu dois être Harry Potter…** dit la femme.** Je me nomme Lucie, je suis la mère de cette jeune femme, **elle pointa Ahéris du doigt.** Et Je suis enchantée et heureuse de faire ta connaissance… surtout après tout ce que nos amis britanniques nous ont comptés à ton sujet… »**

**« Vous savez, les rumeurs à mon sujet sont plus souvent qu'autrement fausses et erronées… »** dit Harry.

**« Que de fausse modestie… Allons… tu es quand même une célébrité pour ta nation et celles de bien d'autre en Europe. Tu as participé et remporté le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais tu n'as pas participé au Tournoi de Duel, c'est dommage, quelqu'un comme toi aurais pu gagner haut la main. »** dit Lucie.

**« Mme Déry,** coupa Harry.** Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, j'ai simplement été très chanceux et je ne voulais pas trop pousser ma chance… »**

**« Allons… Allons… **protesta la mère de la jeune femme. **Avec le portrait que mes amis britanniques m'ont fais de toi… »**

**« Maman !** coupa Ahéris**. Laisse tomber tous les ragots que tu as entendus, car les personnes qui t'ont parlé de lui ne le connaisse pas et se basent sur les rumeurs fausses répandues par les médias. »**

**« Ta fille a encore raison… »** dit Carl pour couper court à la conversation.

Ahéris profita de cette porte ouverte par son père pour entraîner dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit et entra dans la pièce avec Harry avant de la refermer. Le jeune homme regarda la pièce qui était peinte en bourgogne avec un petit bureau, une commode où l'on pouvait voir des cadres et de nombreuses photos qui représente souvent des jeunes gens et il pouvait voir de temps en temps Ahéris sur certaines photos. Il fut tiré de son inspection de la pièce par Ahéris qui se plaça en face de lui et l'embrassa.

**« Désolé pour ma mère. Elle confère trop de crédibilité aux rumeurs et aux ragots. »** dit la jeune femme.

**« Pas de problème… ce n'est rien… et surtout ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive non plus,** dit Harry avant de changer de sujet.** Alors, où sommes-nous ? »**

**« Dans notre chambre… »** lui répondit Ahéris en sortant ses bagages de sa poche et leur redonna leur taille sur le lit qu'Harry venait d'apercevoir.

Harry posa ses valises à côté de celles de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement de baguette, il leur rendit leur taille originelle.

Ils rangèrent quelques vêtements dans la commode et le garde-robe avant de retourner voir leurs hôtes. Les parents étaient dans le salon et discutaient. Ils interrompirent leur discussion à l'arrivée des jeunes. Ahéris entraîna Harry et prirent place dans le divan libre.

**« Alors, comme ça vous nous cachiez votre relation. Là, je ne te reconnais pas et puis, tu n'étais pas avec un certain Jonathan aux dernières nouvelles ? »** demanda Carl pour ouvrir la discussion.

**« Effectivement, avant j'étais avec Jonathan, mais nous avons eus de nombreux différents après le temps des fêtes. »** dit Ahéris.

**« Et comment as-tu rencontré Harry ? »** demanda Lucie.

**« Et bien, mon ancien maître, car j'ai terminé ma formation à la fin de l'été, désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt, et Harry sont des cousins éloignés. Avant de finir ma formation, Dorian m'a demandé d'enseigner un peu de mon savoir à Harry et depuis septembre, j'ai enseigné à Poudlard. »** commença à expliquer Ahéris.

**« Après les fêtes, de nombreuses délégations d'autres pays sont venus à Poudlard. Jonathan était lui aussi présent. Il fallut quelques jours avant que de la discordance naisse entre Ahéris et Jonathan. »** poursuivit Harry.

**« Durant quelques semaines Harry et moi avons été enfermés de force, par un démon et deux anges. Lors de ces périodes de captivités, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Lors de notre dernier séjour forcé, nous nous sommes embrassés, **expliqua la jeune femme.** À partir de se moment, ma situation avec Jonathan se détériora et Harry et moi nous ne nous parlions pas. »**

**« Enfin,** continua le Survivant.** Je la fuyais plus qu'autre chose, jusqu'au jour où elle m'attendait et nous nous sommes expliqués. »**

**« Et là, Jonathan et Dorian se sont pris la tête au cours de la même après-midi. Nous sommes arrivés au milieu du conflit et il provoqua Harry en duel. »** informa Ahéris.

**« Bref… nous nous sommes battus et j'ai vaincu… »** termina simplement Harry.

**« Et bien… c'est très plaisant d'avoir un prince charmant qui prend soin de toi… »** dit la mère à sa fille.

**« C'est une bonne chose pour ma fille d'avoir trouvée quelqu'un comme toi. »** affirma Carl.

**« Et depuis quand êtes-vous fiancé ? »** demanda Lucie.

**« Depuis le 13 février… »** répondit Harry.

**« Il va falloir que vous commenciez à penser à une date pour votre mariage et ainsi que tous les préparatifs pour cet événement. »** dit la mère de la jeune femme avec une excitation non dissimulée.

**« Et bien…** dit Ahéris.** La date a déjà été fixée. **Ce qui surprit les parents.** Nous avons même déjà commencés les préparatifs depuis un bon bout de temps. »**

**« Déjà ? Mais… c'est pour quand ? »** questionna Carl.

**« Un triple mariage le 22 août, mais un petit mariage privé avec une réception grandiose après. »** répondit Ahéris.

**« Et quand comptais-tu nous prévenir ? »** demanda la mère qui était quelques peu mécontente d'être laissé de côté.

**« C'était justement le but de notre visite et aussi de passer un peu de temps avec vous. »** dit la jeune femme.

Le couple continua à discuter avec les parents de Ahéris jusqu'au repas. Harry apprit que le père était un sorcier qui avait préférer suivre la vois de la psychologie moldu et est maintenant professeur à l'université, alors que la mère était médicomage spécialiste dans les problèmes reliés aux effets des sorts sur le cerveau. Il apprit aussi que sa fiancée avec une sœur aînée, Julie, qui terminait ses études en Enchantements supérieurs. Julie serait présente plus tard dans la semaine.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, ils se mirent à table et Lucie servit un rôtie qu'elle avait préparé. Ils poursuivirent la discussion au court du repas.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien repus, Ahéris proposa à Harry de lui faire visité sa ville natale. Ils rencontrèrent, lors de leurs promenades, quelques vieux amis, moldus et sorciers, de la jeune femme. Elle leurs présenta Harry et annonça leur futur mariage.

C'est ainsi que se passa le temps jusqu'au jeudi, car c'est le jour de l'arrivée de Julie.

La sœur de sa fiancée arriva après le dîner, alors qu'Harry et Ahéris venaient de s'installer devant la télévision et venaient de commencer à visionner un film par cette journée pluvieuse.

Ahéris arrêta le film et alla à la rencontre de sa sœur.

**« Julie, **dit Ahéris en s'approchant de sa sœur.** Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »**

**« Bonjour à toi aussi,** répondit sa sœur sur un ton indifférent qui refreina les ardeurs de Ahéris.** La grande Ahéris daigne rendre visite à son humble famille. »**

**« Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours de mon admission au Monastère, alors que tu n'as pas pu y aller toi. »** dit Ahéris

**« Non, **cracha Julie.** C'était moi qui aurais du aller au Monastère, pas toi. »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils m'ont choisis. »** répliqua Ahéris alors qu'Harry arriva près d'elle.

Julie regarda Harry et porta son regard sur sa sœur avant de le ramener sur le jeune homme.

**« Et c'est qui ce pauvre type paumé. »** cracha Julia.

**« C'est mon fiancé,** répondit Ahéris avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.** Nous sommes ici pour passer un peu de temps avec maman et papa et aussi pour dire que notre mariage aura lieu au mois d'août. »**

**« Et comment s'appel le bâtard ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Harry Potter… »** répondit le Survivant.

**« Harry… Potter…** dit Julie soudain pensive.** Se nom me dit quelque chose… Potter… Potter… Comme dans le Clan Potter ? »**

**« Il semblerait que ce soit le Clan que je dirige… enfin d'ici quelques semaines… »** répondit Harry.

Julie commença à perdre quelques couleurs. **_« Merde… pourquoi faut qu'elle se trouve toujours quelque chose de mieux que moi… Et merdre… je vais devoir les caresser dans le sens du poils, pour que je puisse entrer au Centre de recherche en Enchantement que possède les Potter… Hé… merde… J'aimerais être à sa place… au bras d'un si bel homme… mais surtout riche et puissant. Bon… au moins, je vais pouvoir tirer profit de la situation… »_** pensa Julie en souriant.

Harry avait capté tous les pensées de sa belle-sœur, alors que sa fiancée n'avait pu que distinguer qu'un fragment de pensées. Elle se dit qu'elle demandera à Harry ce qu'a pensé sa sœur.

**« Bon, nous nous allons te laisser et retourner à notre film. »** dit Ahéris en quittant la sœur et entraîna Harry.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, elle lui demanda ce que sa sœur pensait et Harry lui répondit en répétant ce que Julie avait pensée. Ahéris ne répondit rien en sachant très bien que Harry voulait lui même régler se problème, elle mit donc le film en route et s'installèrent confortablement dans le divan.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le reste de la semaine se passa presque sans friction entre les deux sœurs qui s'arrangeaient le plus possible pour ne pas être en présence de l'autre. Ahéris et Harry allèrent à une soirée que des amis moldus avaient organisés pour eux.

Ils firent un barbecue où ils mangèrent et discutèrent autour des nombreux hamburgers et des nombreuses bouteilles de bières qui furent bus.

La soirée se termina autour d'un feu où les discussions avaient peu à peu laisser place à la musique. Harry était aller chercher sa guitare et avait joué quelques morceaux avec un des amis qui avait lui aussi amené sa guitare.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Ils se levèrent à quatre heures du matin pour quitter la résidence des parents de la jeune femme. Ils dirent au revoir à tous qui s'étaient levés et se rendirent au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix où ils devaient rencontrer les autres vers dix heures.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les élèves quittaient le train et allaient à la rencontre de leurs parents. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir partager avec eux l'expérience de cette année scolaire peu commune.

Dorian était assit sur le toit du train et regardait les jeunes débarquer et retourner avec leurs parents. Il vit Drago et sa mère se saluer avec politesse et détachement craignant les allégeances de l'autre. Il les vit quitter rapidement le quai en transplanant. Dorian n'avait pas encore prévenu le jeune serpentard de son intention de lui offrir un petit entraînement comme pour les autres.

Son regard se porta alors sur Neville et sa sœur qui discutaient avec les parents du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous heureux et ça se sentait. Ils auraient un peu de temps pour faire légèrement connaissance avant que le couple rejoigne les autres pour l'entraînement. Dorian vit les parents de Neville prendre les jeunes et transplaner.

Après le départ de sa sœur et de son petit ami, il continua son inspection du quai avant de tomber sur les Weasley. Arthur était venu seul chercher les deux derniers enfants à Poudlard. Dorian remarqua que son beau-père avait quelques peu changé depuis son départ de Poudlard. Il était habillé de manière plus chic et très sobre et il semblait aussi plus sur de lui. Le jeune homme remarqua aussi une demi-douzaine de sorciers qui semblaient surveiller les environs. **_« Des gardes du corps. Bonne idée, mais il devrait diversifier et ne pas prendre que des sorciers. »_** pensa-t-il en sautant en bas du toit du train et se dirigea vers les Weasley. Il ignora les parents et les élèves qu'il croisa et fit de même avec les gardes du corps qui le regardèrent suspicieusement.

Il arriva en même temps que M. et Mme Granger qui allèrent voir leur fille qui était avec Ron. Arthur vint le saluer et lui demanda s'il venait passer quelques temps au Terrier. Ginny appuya fortement la proposition de son père, car elle voulait y retourner et ne pas se séparer de son homme. Dorian accepta la proposition plus pour faire plaisir à sa fiancée que par politesse. À peine venait-il d'accepter, les parents d'Hermione les rejoignirent.

**« Et bien, jeune homme,** dit M. Granger.** Nous nous revoyons enfin. »**

**« Ça fait effectivement un petit moment,** dit Dorian.** Depuis le Grèce… »**

**« La Grèce ? »** dit Arthur.

**« Oui, ce jeune homme et Harry se baladaient dans les rues d'Athènes l'été dernier et nous les avons croisés. »** répondit Mme Granger.

**« Nous avions à nous y rendre pour affaire… »** dit simplement Dorian avant qu'un garde du corps ne vienne murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de M. Weasley.

Arthur réunit tout le monde et ils quittèrent le quai. Du côté moldu, Hermione et Ron se dirent au revoir et se promirent de s'écrire et ils se séparèrent. La griffondore alla avec ses parents alors que les Weasley, Dorian et les gardes du corps se rendirent aux deux voitures qui attendaient. Arthur entra dans la première voiture avec son fils, alors que Ginny et Dorian allèrent dans la seconde. Arthur ordonna à ses gardes du corps de monter dans la première voiture et de laisser sa fille seule avec son fiancé. Cet ordre déplut aux gardes qui ne pensaient qu'à la sécurité de la famille.

**« Mon Seigneur,** dit l'un des gardes.** Croyez-vous qu'il soit sécuritaire de laisser mademoiselle votre fille seule sans protection et avec un jeune homme ? »**

**« Ma fille est très bien protéger avec ce jeune homme. »** répondit Arthur.

**« Bien mon Seigneur »** dit le garde avant d'entrer dans la voiture qui se mit sur la route du Terrier.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Drago et sa mère venaient de transplaner devant le domaine familial. Devant eux s'élevait un énorme portail en fer forgé où l'on pouvait voir le blason de la famille qui représentait un Magyar à pointe et un Norvégien à crête.

**« À vous l'honneur mon fils. »** dit la mère du jeune homme.

Drago posa les mains sur le portail et poussa pour ouvrir l'accès du domaine. Il entra et referma le portail avant de s'engager dans l'allée et ils marchèrent la distance qui les séparait du manoir en silence. Drago s'efforça de percevoir les pensées de sa mère. Bien qu'il ne fût pas capable de percevoir quelque chose de clair, il avait réussi tout de même à entrevoir une idée des pensées de sa mère et ce qu'il perçut le rassura et le fit se détendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la double porte du manoir ancestral des Malfoy. Il poussa la porte et entra dans le hall. Son regard fut attiré par six petits elfes de maison qui se présentaient devant eux. Drago leur donna ses bagages et se rendit dans la grande salle, point central du manoir.

Cette pièce circulaire d'un rayon d'environ cinq mètres s'ouvrait sur toutes les autres parties du manoir. Le plafond était très haut, car du troisième étage, on pouvait voir se qui se passait dans la grande salle.

Il traversa sa pièce, mais il s'arrêta soudainement au centre de la salle. Son regard se porta sur le sol de marbre et regarda attentivement les arabesques de la mosaïque qui était dessinée, depuis des siècles, sur le sol. Certains symboles lui semblèrent familiers.

C'est alors qu'une folle idée le prit. Il courut à l'escalier et grimpa les marche jusqu'au troisième étage et regarda le sol de la grande salle.

**« Seigneur dieu…** souffla Drago en réalisant enfin pourquoi certains symboles lui étaient familiers. Le sol de la salle était un pentagramme d'invocation, probablement créé par François Malfoy lui-même.** J'ai trouvé ! »** cria-t-il alors à sa mère qui était restée en bas ne comprenant pas les actions de son fils.

La mère était perplexe et se questionnait sur le sens des paroles de son fils. Elle le regarda redescendre à toute vitesse. Elle vit son fils appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui ramène l'une de ses valises. Alors qu'il attendait le retour de l'elfe, il s'affaira à déplacer les quelques meubles qui étaient dans cette salle. C'est lors du déplacement d'une petite table, il remarqua que le mur portait lui aussi des symboles d'invocations.

**« Drago, pouvez-vous me dore ce que vous faîtes ? »** demanda Mme Malfoy.

**« Je fais ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis des siècles et des siècles par notre famille,** répondit Drago alors que l'elfe revenait.** Mary, tu vas me vider toute cette pièce. Je veux que tous les meubles et tableaux disparaissent de cette salle en moins de cinq minutes. »**

**J'aimerais tout de même comprendre » **poursuivit Narcissa.

**« Vous comprendrez mère... vous comprendrez lorsque j'aurai terminé. »** dit Drago en sortant de la valise amenée par Mary, la rapière familiale.

Il installa l'arme à sa hanche gauche et regarda les elfes de maison travailler. Une fois que tout avait disparut, il étudia quelques instants les symboles démoniaques et les runes.

Il dut avoir recourt à plusieurs moment, à certains ouvrages que son père lui avait donné et aux livres que Dorian lui avait prêtés Narcissa regarda son fils consulter de nombreux ouvrages qu'elle savait noirs et maléfiques. Elle préféra suivre les conseils de son fils, d'attendre et de voir se qui va se passer. Elle vit soudain son fils fermer le dernier livre et d'un geste de la baguette, il retourna les livres dans sa valise.

**« Mère, je vous demanderais de venir ici. »** demanda Drago à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Narcissa vint le rejoindre et se plaça dans derrière son fils dans un cercle fait de runes et autres de symboles.

**« Je vous préviens mère, **dit Drago.** En aucun cas, vous ne devez quitter le cercle qui nous entour. »**

Sans attendre la réponse de sa mère, qui était trop surprise par les gestes de son fils, il commença une incantation. Narcissa vit s'illuminer l'énorme pentacle de la grande salle circulaire et elle remarqua le même phénomène sur les différents symboles et runes sur les murs. Drago chanta la formule d'invocation que formaient les symboles et runes pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une flamme énorme surgisse au centre du pentacle. Dans la flamme, un être de six mètres se forma.

Drago regardait, émerveillé, le démon qu'il identifia comme un Seigneur Balar. Cinq minutes plus tard, la flamme disparut laissant l'être dans le pentacle.

Le démon de six mètres, aux grandes ailes noires, à la peau écailleuse couleur des ténèbres avec une tête munie de deux énormes cornes et d'une gueule aux dents pointues. Ses mains étaient munies de griffes qui peuvent aisément éviscérer un homme. La créature braqua son regard rougeoyant sur Drago, un rictus mauvais se forma sur le visage du démon.

**« Ainsi, petit mortel, tu oses prétendre à ma puissance. »** dit le démon.

**« Tu as été le serviteur de mes ancêtres et de notre famille durant de nombreuses années avant que celle-ci ne sombre dans d'abjectes pratiques,** dit d'une voix dure et froide Drago.** Aujourd'hui, je vais rétablir le pacte que nous avions. »**

**« Petit Malfoy,** dit le démon.** Crois-tu être en mesure d'ordonner et de rétablir l'honneur de ta famille. »**

**« J'ai suivit une formation bien différente de celle que la famille pratiquait depuis près de mille ans,** dit Drago qui retira se chemise et tourna sur lui même.** Je ne porte aucune marque démoniaque pourtant j'ai deux démons à mon service, mais aucun n'égal ton pouvoir. »**

**« Aucun démon n'égal ma puissance. »** dit la créature maléfique en s'approchant le plus de Drago et sa mère.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Narcissa fut pétrifiée par la vision de cette créature. Son fils venait de faire apparaître cette monstruosité dans leur manoir. Elle écouta l'échange ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Elle fut très surprise d'apprendre que le démon était, il y a très longtemps, un être de la Famille Malfoy…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Drago prit sa rapière et dégaina. Le démon sembla amusé par se geste.

**« Restez là mère, **dit Drago en s'avançant.** Je vais montrer à se démon, que le sang des Malfoy coule dans mes veines. »**

**« Haha ! Je vais te faire souffrir, te tuer et faire de toi mon serviteur. »** dit le démon.

Drago pénétra dans le pentacle du démon.

**« Jamais un Malfoy ne s'agenouillera devant quiconque. »** rugit Drago avant de prononcer quelques paroles qui firent réagir la lame qui s'illumina.

Le démon fit apparaître son arme, une épée à sa taille à la lame enflammée. Il abattit sont arme sur Drago qui leva la sienne. La mère du jeune homme poussa un hurlement lorsque l'épée arriva sur son fils. Lorsque les lames se touchèrent un flash lumineux éblouit la mère de Drago qui fut obliger de fermer les yeux sous l'intensité lumineuse.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit que la lame du démon était bloquée par un bouclier translucide qui émanait de l'arme et qui entourait son fils.

Le démon recula de quelques pas abasourdit par ce qui venait de se produire.

**« Incroyable…** murmura le démon avant de sourire à nouveau. **Je n'avais pas sentit ça depuis des siècles… Jeune Malfoy… Tu échauffes mes sens et mon sang est en ébullition,** dit le démon avant de mettre un genou au sol.** Vous êtes bien le descendant de François et vous avez regagné l'honneur de votre famille. Veillez pardonnez mon écart, mon Prince. »**

**« Je savais que je pouvais te faire entendre raison,** dit Drago.** Maintenant scellons à nouveau nos destinés. »**

Le démon s'ouvrit les veines du poignet droit.

**« Moi, Zaphariel, dit la Bête des Enfers, maître-démon le plus puissant depuis la chute du Grand Belzébuth, Empereur des Enfers, je lis ma destinée avec celle de Drago Lucius Malfoy, l'un des Princes de France et celle de ta Famille qui devra rester en digne. »** prononça le démon.

**« Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, Prince de France, lis mon destin et celui de ma Famille à toi, Zaphariel, Bête des Enfers. »** répondit Drago en s'entaillant le poignets droit à son tour.

**« Mon Prince,** dit Zaphariel.** Vous n'avez qu'à prononcer mon nom et je me présenterai à vos côtés.** Le démon se releva et fit disparaître son arme. **Je vous fais grâce des protecteurs que votre Famille a perdus lors de la perversion de François. »**

Drago retourna vers sa mère qui était toujours figée et tremblait légèrement.

Le démon incanta un sort qui fit apparaître un Magyar à Pointe énorme dans la salle circulaire.

**« Voici Louis, le dragons des Malfoy, l'un des trois protecteurs, »** dit le démon qui était à l'étroit tout comme la bête qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Le dragon porta sa tête près de Drago et renifla un peu avant de se tourner vers le démon qui lui dit quelques mots en draconique avant de ce dernier ne fasse disparaître l'énorme reptile dans une gerbe de flamme.

**« Je l'ai seulement envoyé à l'extérieur, car nous sommes trop à l'étroit pour le dernier protecteur. »** expliqua le démon.

**« Vous n'aviez pas dit que j'en avais trois ? »** demanda Drago.

**« Je suis le premier protecteur de la famille Malfoy, Louis est le second. »** répondit Zaphariel.

**« Très bien, alors rencontrons le dernier. »** dit Drago.

Le démon recommença le même manège que pour le dragon. Après un certain moment, il vit apparaître un être de Feu devant lui. L'élémental se plaça face à Drago après avoir fixé Zaphariel et il s'inclina devant le jeune homme.

**« Mon Prince, je suis Pyross, Être de Feu et protecteurs des Malfoy durant six cents ans, avant que nous quittions la Famille attendant le retour d'un héritier digne. »** dit l'élémental.

**« Je suis heureux de pouvoir reconstruire l'intégrité totale de mon Clan. »** dit Drago.

**« Si vous permettez, mon Prince, **dit Zaphariel.** Nous allons propager la nouvelle de notre retour dans le Clan Malfoy. »**

**« Faite… faite… **dit le jeune homme.** Vous viendrez me dire comment ça c'est passé. »**

Le démon s'inclina et disparut. Pyross fit une révérence et fut enveloppé par les flammes qui le transportèrent ailleurs. Une fois que les deux créatures eurent quittées, Drago se conjura un fauteuil et si laissa tomber. Il posa sa rapière sur ses genoux et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'essuyer les perles de sueurs qui étaient sur son front.

Narcissa vint se placer devant son fils et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

**« Ton père aurait été fière de ce que tu as fait. »** dit Narcissa avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

**« Je ne le crois pas mère… **dit Drago en souriant.** Il serait fort enragé de savoir que j'ai réussi à ramener les protecteurs, car plus jamais les Malfoy ne s'écraseront devant un autre Clan, un égal et surtout devant un Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

La mère du jeune homme se mit à genou devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, elle capta le regard de son fils.

**« Se pourrait-il que vous tourniez le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »** questionna Narcissa avec une lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux.

**« Il vaut mieux pour ma santé qu'il en soit ainsi, sinon ma belle Cythèla va me tuez, ainsi que Dorian,** répondit Drago en se relevant et en aidant sa mère à en faire autant.** Allons mère, venez, il faut que je vous raconte mon année scolaire. »**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny dormit le voyage de King Cross jusqu'au Terrier. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son fiancé qui discutait, mentalement, avec Aritanaë sur certains faits divers et problèmes avec la Famille. Alors qu'il échangeait avec le coualt, il tenait une main de la jeune fille qu'il caressait inconsciemment. Il avait le regard fixe et vitreux, car son esprit venait de prendre possession du corps du coualt pour régler un problème.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient au Terrier, la jeune fille s'éveilla tranquillement. Elle dirigea son regard vers le paysage qui défilait. Ginny regarda ensuite le jeune home à ses côtés. Elle sut, avec son don, que Dorian n'était pas totalement dans son corps. Elle se redressa et monta à cheval sur les genoux de son fiancé. Elle rapprocha son corps de celui du jeune homme et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Dorian, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle le sentit reprendre place dans son corps. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réintégrer complètement son corps qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny sentit les mains de son homme se poser sur sa taille et s'immiscer sous son gilet pour caresser le bas du dos ce qui la fit frissonner.

Lorsqu'ils se décolèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny fit un petit sourire angélique.

**« Nous somme sur le point d'arriver mon amour. »** dit Ginny en restant sans la même position.

**« Nous devrions demander à Namour de nous rejoindre dès maintenant alors… »** dit Dorian.

**« Allez… contact Maly et demande lui de dire à mon ptit bébé de venir me rejoindre. »** dit Ginny.

Dorian s'exécuta. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le Tigronix apparaisse à l'endroit où se tenait Ginny. La jeune fille quitta les genoux de son fiancé pour retourner s'asseoir pour s'occuper, cajoler et caresser le Tigronix. Dorian regarda à l'intérieur et vit au loin le Terrier. Il sentit une douleur au niveau du cœur. **_« Un petit paradis d'amour qui les protèges un peu du monde extérieur... Mais il va falloir qu'Arthur investisse un peu dans la construction d'un manoir. »_** pensa Dorian alors que la voiture arrêtait devant le Terrier.

Dorian vit Ginny se précipité a l'extérieur avec Namour qui la suivait. Pour sa part, il sortit tranquillement et regarda les alentours. Il perçut du mouvement près de lui. Il se déplaça rapidement sur la droite et agrippa ce qui était près de lui. Sa main se referma sur la gorge d'une personne qui émit un glapissement étranglé.

En moins de cinq secondes, Dorian fut entouré par les gardes d'Arthur, leurs baguettes levées. M. Weasley essaya des les arrêter, mais le chef des gardes le força à entrer pour sa protection, ce qui attira l'attention des autres Weasley présent dans la maison, mais ils furent tous retenus à l'intérieur. Ils virent le chef ordonner à Dorian de lever les mains, mais il ne bougea pas, tenant toujours le garde invisible.

**« Il est très impoli de s'en prendre à un invité. »** répliqua Dorian en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge du garde.

Dans la maison, Ginny saisit rapidement Namour et l'utilisa pour sortir de la maison. Elle apparut non loin de l'entré de la maison surprenant les deux gardes de la porte. Namour se plaça face aux gardes pour les empêcher de retenir la jeune fille qui se dirigea vers les autres gardes qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur Dorian. En marchant vers eux, elle les interpella.

**« Je vous ordonne de ranger vos baguettes maintenant, **dit la jeune Weasley en se plaçant au côté de Dorian et elle avait bousculé, au passage, deux gardes qui avaient tenté de la retenir. **Si vous ne le faite pas, vous le regretterez. »**

**« Mademoiselle, je vous demande de vous éloignez de cet individu pour votre protection. »** dit le chef des gardes.

**« Vous êtes que de sombres crétins,** cracha Ginny.** Vous ne lisez jamais les journaux et vous ne vous tenez pas au courant des affaires interfamiliales ? »**

**« Il en va… »** commença le chef avant d'être coupé.

**« Ça SUFFIT ! »** dit une voix puissance.

Ginny vit alors son père venir les rejoindre et il avait l'air furieux.

**« Mon seign… »** voulut protester le garde.

**« Il suffit !** dit froidement Arthur.** Le fiancé de ma fille est toujours le bienvenue ici.** Arthur fit un sourire rayonnant à sa fille qui semblait très fière de lui. Il s'adressa ensuite à Dorian. **Excusez les manières de mes gardes… Enfin, ils ne connaissent pas tout encore. » **

**« Ce n'est rien Arthur, **dit Dorian en relâchant sa prise sur le garde qui put enfin respirer.** Mais je te conseil de ne pas simplement prendre des sorciers dans ta garde. »**

**« Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à aucune créature magique. »** protesta un garde.

**« Au contraire…** dit Ginny en prenant la main de Dorian.** Leur loyauté sera plus forte que celle entre deux sorciers. »**

Arthur fit signe aux jeunes de rentrer, alors qu'il resta avec les gardes. Il attendit d'être rejoins pas tous les gardes avant de prendre la parole.

**« Lorsque je donne un ordre, je veux qu'il soit exécuté,** dit M. Weasley.** Je veux que vous ailliez confiance en moi et mes décisions. »**

**« Mon Seigneur, **dit le chef des garde.** Pourquoi faîtes-vous confiance à se jeune homme et que vous lui portez une oreille attentive lorsqu'il parle ? »**

**« Soyez simplement heureux que César ne m'ait pas demandé réparation. »** dit Arthur avant de retourner à l'intérieur laissant les gardes tétanisés par les derniers propos de leur Seigneur.

À l'intérieur, Molly accueillit sa fille et son futur genre à sa manière en les prenants dans une embrassade qui surprit Dorian.

**« Maman** dit Ginny lorsque sa mère relâcha Dorian.** Où sont les autres ? »**

**« Les jumeaux ferme leur magasin, Charlie devrait arriver d'ici peu tout comme Bill et Fleur qui vont revenir de France pour le souper,** répondit Molly.** Pour l'instant, montez vos bagages. Le repas sera prêt dans une heure. »**

Elle chassa donc les jeunes de la cuisine. Ginny entraîna Dorian à l'étage et l'amena à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra rapidement avant de la refermer au nez de Dorian. Il dut attendre un bon cinq minutes avant que ka jeune fille ne daigne lui ouvrir la porte, avec un sourire innocent sur le visage. Dorian soupira désespérément avant d'entrer dans la pièce

La chambre avait été agrandit par les soins de sa fiancée. Sur les murs, il vit de nombreux posters de quidditch et de différents groupes de musique. Il remarqua que le lit avait lui aussi été métamorphosé pour être plus grand et plus confortable. Il fit le tour de la pièce et il remarqua un bout de tissu dépasser de dessous le lit. Lorsqu'il le ramassa, il remarqua la montagne de vêtements cachée sous le lit.

**« Là, je te reconnais mieux… »** rigola Dorian en balançant sous les yeux de la jeune fille l'une de ses petites culottes.

La jeune Weasley lui arracha le vêtement et le mit dans un tiroir, en pestant contre sa mère qui, contrairement à son habitude, n'avait pas fait le ménage de sa chambre au courant de l'année scolaire. Dorian la regarda faire, alors qu'il sortit ses valises, ainsi que celle de Ginny, avant de leur rendre leurs tailles.

Ginny, après avoir rangée, le vêtement, alla ouvrit la porte à Namour qui se plaignait sur le pas de la porte.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Neville et son père venait de transplaner dans leur maison suivit de près par sa mère et Graciela.

**« Bienvenue au Manoir Londubat. »** dit Franck à Graciela qui s'était rapprochée de Neville.

**« Nev, va montrer à cette charmante jeune fille où est sa chambre et fait lui faire le tour du Manoir, lorsque vous aurez terminé, nous mangerons. »** dit Alice.

Neville et Graciela montèrent à l'étage et se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune homme.

**« Bien que mes parents ne seront probablement pas en accord, mais nous partagerons la même chambre…** dit le jeune homme avant d'ajouter rapidement.** Enfin, si tu le veux… »**

**« Allez… Allez…** dit Graciela en entrant dans la chambre du griffondor.** Allons voir notre chambre… »**

La chambre de Neville est de taille moyenne avec de nombreux pots de plantes sur le sol, le bureau et la commode. Une grande fenêtre permettait l'entrée de la lumière pour les plantes. La chambre était peinte d'un blanc immaculé.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs bagages et Neville fit faire le tour à Graciela et allèrent rejoindre les adultes pour le souper.

**« Alors, comment vous êtes-vous connus ? »** demanda Alice.

**« Et bien,** commença Neville.** Nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois lors du bal de la St Valentin. Vers la fin de la soirée, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai demandé à Dorian, son frère, si je pouvais l'invité à danser. Et contrairement aux autres qui ont tentés une approche de Ciela, il me laissa faire. »**

**« À partir de se moment, il fut la première personne, autre que mon frère, sa fiancée et Harry. Par la suite, il me prit en 'charge'. Mon frère a dû éloigner de nombreux élèves entreprenant et lorsqu'il ne pouvait le faire, Neville m'aidait sur ce point là. »** expliqua Graciela.

Les parents de Neville écoutèrent attentivement l'histoire et l'évolution de la relation entre leur fils et sa petite amie.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le cri de Mme Weasley, qui les appelait pour le souper, rapatria Ron, qui dévala les marches, ainsi que Ginny qui était montés sur le dos de Dorian suivit de Namour.

Dans la cuisine se tenait toute la famille au complet, même Percy était présent, malgré des réticences, avec Pénélope Deauclaire. Bill était accompagné de Fleur, alors que Charlie, pour sa part, était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés court et aux yeux d'un bleu quasi irréel.

**« Allez… allez… tout le monde à table, **dit Molly.** Pour une fois que nous avons tout le monde présent en même temps. »**

Alors que les jumeaux se placèrent le plus près possible de Dorian, Ron alla se placer près de son père, Bill, Charlie et Percy, alors que leurs douces moitiés s'installèrent ensemble.¸

Dorian jeta un regard suspicieux aux jumeaux qui s'étaient installés à sa gauche. Il les délaissa du regard, pour regarder Ginny à sa droite, mais il déposa sa main sur son verre pour empêcher Fred d'y mettre quelque chose. Sa fiancée sourit en voyant ses frères essayer de piéger Dorian, mais c'était sans compter leur mère qui avait vu son fils tenter de faire une farce à son futur gendre.

**« Fred !** cria Molly.** Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire des farces insipides. Si je te revois tenter un autre tour pendable et c'est aussi valable pour toi George,** ajouta Molly en faisant sentir au second jumeau qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.** Je vous ferai regretter ce tour et tous les autres que vous avez fais auparavant. »**

Les jumeaux avaient bien perçus l'irritation de leur mère. Ils s'enfoncèrent le plus possible sur leur chaise, se faisant le plus petit possible.

Leurs frères et sœur rigolèrent ouvertement de la colère de leur mère que les jumeaux venaient de s'attirer, mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement après un regard noir de leur mère.

Le repas, par la suite, se passa au rythme des discussions, d'affaires familiales pour les hommes, alors que du côté des femmes, elles parlèrent du mariage de Bill et Fleur qui aura lieu la première semaine de juillet.

Arthur mit ses fils au courant des nombreuses affaires que la famille initiait, compagnies et entreprises achetées, placements boursiers autant moldu que sorcier, des affiliations de clan et famille de moindre importance et des appuis qu'il avait pu avoir dans plusieurs mondes.

Bill s'intéressa plus au côté financier, Percy à la gestion et aux relations interfamiliales, alors que Charlie c'était plus les relations avec les clans de créatures magiques qui l'intéressait et Ron c'est plus de côté milicien qui l'attirait. Il restait seulement les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas trouvé un sujet qui leur plaisait plus que les autres.

**« Alors, nous avons acquis quatre compagnie moldues, une pétrolière, une en électronique et deux en pharmaceutiques, bien que je ne puisse dire ce que tout ce charabia veut bien dire… »** dit Bill.

**« Se sont trois domaines très payant dans le monde moldu, **dit Dorian.** Le pétrole est une matière qui est à la base de plus de 70 de tout ce que le monde moldu fabrique. L'électronique est au centre de la vie de toutes familles des pays riches, téléviseur, téléphone, radio, consoles de jeux et j'en passe,** énuméra le jeune homme.** Et la pharmaceutique c'est le développement du monde médical moldu, ce qui est aussi très lucratif. »**

**« Exactement, **dit Arthur.** Bien que ces quatre compagnies aient grugés énormément nos fonds de départ, les retombées seront colossales. De plus, nous avons aussi réussi à intégrer quelques grandes familles moldus qui possèdent des entreprises plus modestes que les quatre grosses multinationales, mais qui, néanmoins, rapportera un bon pourcentage sur leur profit brute en retour du soutient magique et financier que nous leurs offrons pour que leur entreprise prospère. »**

**« Ça c'est du côté moldu, mais dans notre monde ? »** demanda Percy.

**« Et bien, c'est beaucoup plus simple,** répondit son père.** Nous avons pu rattacher plusieurs familles et petits clans, mais, pour la plus part, c'est part le goût et l'appât du pouvoir qu'ils peuvent acquérir en se liant avec une famille des Vingt, surtout depuis la rumeur sur le mariage entre Ginny et Dorian. »**

**« Des pics assiettes avides de pouvoir et de richesse. »** dit Charlie.

**« C'est le monde des Vingt,** dit Dorian.** Le pouvoir rend les hommes hypocrites et avares de plus de pouvoir… »**

**« C'est pour ça que je veux que vous, mes fils, appreniez à ne pas tomber dans le vice du pouvoir et à gérer les hommes qui voudraient tirer de nous de plus en plus, simplement par avarice. »** dit-il à ses fils.

**« Je ne penses pas que nous tomberons dans se vice,** dit Ron en jetant un regard noir à Percy.** Certains ont eus la leçon. »**

Les regards convergèrent vers Percy..

**« Et les créatures magiques, comment ça se passe avec eux ? »** demanda Charlie pour dissiper le malaise.

**« Bien, nous sommes en négociation avec trois clans elfiques, nous avons ralliés un clan mineur de vampires, mais nous essayons auprès d'un autre plus important,** informa Arthur.** Nous avons aussi une alliance fraîchement faite avec un clan petit de Célestes et nous venons de prendre contact avec un groupe de Norvégiens à Crête sauvage, par l'entremise de Myska. »**

**« Comment fais-tu pour les communications avec les dragons ? »** demanda Charlie très curieux.

**« C'est assez simple, je me suis procuré un pendentif de Kalach… »** dit Arthur.

**« Un pendentif de Kranash… papa… »** corrigea Ginny qui avait délaisser quelques instants la discussion avec les autres femmes.

**« Oui, c'est ça, enfin, un objet qui me donne la possibilité de communiquer avec des animaux. »** poursuivit Arthur.

**« Wow ! **s'exclama Charlie.** Ça doit être génial se truc et surtout coûter une vrai fortune. »**

**« En fait, il ne m'a rien coûté, **dit Arthur.** Un petit cadeau de la par de Snicks et Aritanaë. »**

**« Et se sont qui ces deux gars là ? »** demanda Ron

**« Deux coualts. Snicks est un des protecteurs du Clan Potter, alors que Aritanaë un des miens. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Tu pense qu'il me serait possible d'en avoir un ? Disons qu'avec mon travail ça serait un énorme avantage. »** demanda Charlie

**« Ça ne devrait pas être difficile,** répondit Dorian.** Donnes-moi un peu de temps et tu en aura un. »**

**« Je peux en avoir un moi aussi ? »** demanda Ron.

**« Oui… tu en auras un… surtout si tu veux être capable de suivre le petit entraînement estival. »** dit Dorian.

**« Attend !** dit Ron.** C'est quoi ton histoire d'entraînement estival ? »**

**« Oh ! Tu n'étais pas au courant, **dit Dorian en prenant un air surprit. **Harry et moi, nous avons prévu de passer la fin du mois de juin et tout le mois de juillet en formation continuellement, sans pose bien sûr. »**

**« Quoi ? »** s'exclama Ron qui s'attira un regard noir de la part de sa mère et de sa sœur.

**« Bah… fait pas cette tête là… Tu vas revoir Hermione plus rapidement c'est tout. »** dit Ginny.

**« Mouais… c'est bien petit bien pour un gros mal… »** soupira Ron.

Le repas dura encore et encore animé par les diverses discussions.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que le Terrier était totalement endormit, Dorian quitta le lit et se transporta à l'extérieur de la maison. Il fit sursauter les deux gardes qui étaient de surveillance.

**« Bonsoir messieurs. » **dit simplement Dorian.

**« Bon… bonsoir, César. »** bégaya très stressé Edward, le chef des gardes.

**« Relax… je ne suis pas ici pour réparation,** dit Dorian ce qui détendit l'homme.** Je suis simplement passé pour te dire un mot.** Il se rapprocha de l'homme.** La prochaine fois, gardes-toi de ne pas écouter ton seigneur, parce que tu lui doit ton travail, la sécurité et il est le chef de ton Clan, alors respect le et sert le avec honneur et loyauté. »**

**« Bien, César. »** dit Edward en s'inclinant légèrement devant Dorian.

**« Et bien sûr, cela vaut aussi pour tous les autres membres importants de la famille,** continua le jeune homme.** Fait passer le mot pour moi. »**

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent, alors que Dorian retourna dans la chambre de sa fiancée qui ne c'était pas éveillé. Il se glissa doucement sans le lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'occupante.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny était plongée dans un merveilleux rêve, mais elle en fut tirée par Dorian qui lui offrait la manière qu'elle préférait avoir son réveille. Elle sentit les mains de son fiancé lui caresser le ventre très doucement, alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de bonheur qui fit stopper Dorian.

**« Allez, on se lève, il est cinq heure du matin e nous avons un entraînement aujourd'hui. »** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**« Veux pas me lever… **se plaignit paresseusement Ginny.** Veux rester ici et profiter de ton corps toute la journée… »**

**« Tu en profiteras à ma manière. »** dit Dorian avant de sortir du lit.

Ginny grogna, mais suivit tout de même les directives de Dorian et quitta le lit. Elle enfila ses vêtements d'entraînement et cinq minutes plus tard, elle suivit Dorian à l'extérieur de la maison sans faire de bruit. Namour les suivit et ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors où ils saluèrent les gardes et firent un petit jogging matinal de deux heures. À leur retour, un peu d'étirement avant de passer à table et après de poursuivre l'entraînement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent Mme Weasley entrain de cuisiner un copieux déjeuner.

**« Où étiez-vous ? »** demanda-t-elle lorsque les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce.

**« Deux heures de jogging,** répondit sa fille.** Ça commence bien une journée. »**

**« Je te crois, tu sembles en pleine forme et très joyeuse. »** répliqua sa mère en remplissant généreusement les assiettes des deux jeunes.

**« Ah ! Ça c'est plus grâce à mon réveil matin personnel ! »** dit la jeune fille se qui fit grogner Dorian.

**« Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire aujourd'hui ? »** questionna Molly.

**« Et bien, entraînement physique pour Ginny pendant que je veux réparer mon armure que les hommes de Rogue mon bousillée. Ensuite, je dois aller chercher quelques personnes et nous rejoignons tous Harry en soirée à Grimmault place avant de nous rendre au Monastère pour s'entraîner sans une salle temporelle, revenir pour le mariage de Bill et retourner dans la salle jusqu'à la fête de Harry. »** dit Dorian

**« Donc, on ne vous verra pas beaucoup. » **constata Molly.

**« Vous auriez pu venir, mais Arthur ne peux pas se permettre de quitter et vous demeurez la seule à pouvoir s'occuper des préparatifs pour le mariage. »** dit Dorian.

**« C'est vrai ça !** dit Ginny.** Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour s'occuper du mariage. »**

**« Je vois,** dit Molly songeuse.** Je vais avoir un été plutôt chargé. »**

Bill et Charlie entrèrent dans la cuisine et prirent place. Leur mère mit rapidement beaucoup de nourriture dans leurs assiettes.

**« Bonjour à vous deux. »** dit Ginny, alors que ses deux frères entraient dans la cuisine.

**« Salut… »** dit Bill.

**« Tu es beaucoup plus matinale que dans mes souvenirs… »** dit Charlie

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, **dit Ginny.** Monsieur voulait absolument faire du jogging, mais j'aurais préférée faire la grâce matinée. »**

**« 'Grâce matinée' ?** dit septique Charlie qui fixait Dorian.** Tu es sûr ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as d'autres choses à me proposer de faire ? »** demanda innocemment Ginny

**« Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. »** répliqua Charlie avant d'engloutir un œuf entier.

**« Tu t'es fait avoir ! »** rigolèrent les jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine et ils prirent place.

**« Laissez Ginny tranquille et manger. »** dit Mme Weasley.

Dorian avait préféré garder sa langue lors de l'échange entre les membres de la famille. Lorsque Molly mit fin à la joute verbale entre les enfants, elle quitta la cuisine pour aller réveiller Ron.

**« Alors Gin, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »** demanda un des jumeaux.

**« Faut demander à Dorian, c'est lui qui décide. »** répondit la jeune fille.

**« Alors, **dit le second jumeau à Dorian.** Votre programme. »**

**« Entraînement et si vous voulez savoir ce que ça veut dire, vous viendrez voir. »** répondit Dorian.

Molly redescendit en compagnie de Fleur, Seras et de Ron qui était encore passablement endormit. Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Ginny et Dorian furent les premiers à finir de manger. Ils quittèrent la table et se rendirent à l'extérieur.

**« Alors, on travail sur quoi ? »** demanda Ginny, alors que Namour alla s'étendre dans l'herbe.

**« Commençons avec ce que tu préfères le plus. »** dit Dorian en souriant.

**« De la danse !** s'exclama la jeune fille qui trépignait de joie et sauta au cou de Dorian, alors qu'une ombre vint déposer le un radio et des CD.** Tu es vraiment un amour, mon ptit Dodo. »**

**« Je sais… je sais…** soupira Dorian en déposant la jeune fille et mettant un CD.** Mais, se sera court, car nous devons passer au maniement de l'épées. »**

Ginny transforma le sol en plancher de bois, parfait pour la danse. Dorian vint la rejoindre et ils dansèrent sur de nombreux morceaux pendant une heure.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les Weasley ainsi que Fleur et Seras, encore dans la cuisine, entendirent la musique s'élever. Intrigués, ils se levèrent de table et sortirent de la maison pour tomber sur la cadette de la famille dansante avec Dorian.

**« Wow !** s'exclama Fleur.** Ils ont dû talent ces deux-là. »**

**« C'est vraiment magnifique de voir ma fille danser si bien. »** dit Molly.

Ils regardèrent encore quelques instants avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Ron fut le premier, suivit des jumeaux et de leurs frères aînés. Les femmes restèrent un peu plus longtemps, mais finirent par rentrer.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Après l'heure de danse, Dorian arrêta la musique, au grand déplaisir de Ginny. La jeune fille alla prendre ses deux épées courtes dans sa chambre, alors que son fiancé lui préparait deux gardes animés comme ennemie pour Ginny.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que Ginny et Dorian dansaient, M. Weasley avait réuni ses fils et s'occupèrent de gestion financière, contacts sorciers, moldus et avec des créatures magiques.

**« Je pense que je dois vous donnez des responsabilités au sein de notre Clan,** dit-il à ses fils alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. **Alors, dites moi dans quel domaine voulez-vous vous retrouver ? Enfin, sauf toi Bill, car tu es l'héritier et tu devras toucher à tout. »**

**« Moi,** dit Charlie**, j'aimerais bien être des relations avec les créatures magiques. »**

**« Et moi, c'est les relations interfamiliales qui m'intéresse. »** dit Percy

**« Est-ce que c'est possible de se faire une genre de milice, parce que c'est ce qui m'intéresserait, la stratégie militaire. »** dit Ron, alors que son père approuva.

**« Et vous les jumeaux ? »** demanda Arthur.

**« En fait, nous… »** commença l'un d'eux.

**« … ne savons pas vraiment… »** poursuivit le second.

**« … quel serait notre domaine. »** termina le premier.

**« Enfin, réfléchissez-y et vous nous tiendrez au courant de votre décision. »** soupira leur père.

Arthur profita de l'avant-midi et de l'après-midi pour exposer, très en détail, les affaires entamées par la famille.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Mme Weasley, Fleur, Pénélope et Seras, la petite amie de Charlie, discutèrent des derniers arrangement pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Lorsque la musique cessa, elles virent Ginny entrer et monter rapidement à l'étage pour en redescendre avec ses deux épées courtes. Elles quittèrent la table de la cuisine pour voir Ginny retourner auprès de Dorian qui se tenait devant deux armures magiquement animées. Elles virent le jeune homme s'éloigner de Ginny qui se positionna, alors que Dorian activait les gardes animés qui attaquèrent Ginny qui se défendit et contre-attaquait férocement ses adversaires.

Alors que la jeune fille se battait contre les gardes animés, Dorian s'arma d'un marteau, conjura un enclume et travailla sur son armure trouée.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents passèrent leur matinée et l'après-midi.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry et Ahéris arrivèrent dans le salon du 12 Grimmault Place. Le Survivant regarda l'heure affiché sur l'horloge.

**« Bon, il est 10h30 et…** dit Harry qui communiqua, mentalement, avec Dorian.** Et nous avons jusqu'en fin d'après-midi avant que les autres n'arrivent. Que faisons-nous ? »**

**« Et bien,** dit la jeune femme,** nous pourrions allez faire un tour au manoir Potter, j'aimerais bien voir de quoi à l'air notre maison. »**

**« Comme tu le veux. »** répondit Harry en les transportant dans maison mère du Clan Potter.

Alors que les deux jeunes venaient de quitter le QG de l'Ordre, les deux derniers maraudeurs et leurs compagnes entrèrent dans le salon et n'eurent pas le temps de les retenir.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand Hall qui avait des proportions gigantesques.

**« Emperator, **dit un homme qui apparut devant eux et qui s'inclina légèrement. **Comptez-vous rester longtemps ? »**

**« Non, malheureusement Hector,** répondit Harry.** Je nuis seulement venu pour faire le tour du manoir avec ma fiancée, ce que je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire la dernière fois. »**

**« Bien Emperator, si vous permettez, je vous servirai de guide,** proposa Hector avant d'ajouter, à l'intention d'Ahéris.** Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse Milady, je ne me suis pas présenté à vous. Je suis Hector Lomoë, intendant du manoir depuis mille ans. »**

**« Mille ans ? »** dit Ahéris un peu surprise.

**« Effectivement, votre altesse, je suis un vampire au service des Potter depuis mille ans, plus aussi deux cents ans au service des Griffondor »** répondit Hector.

**« Ha… je vois… »** dit Ahéris alors que l'intendant les invita à le suivre.

Ils passèrent la journée à visiter le manoir qui était, en réalité, un château. Harry présenta Ahéris aux quelques membres du Conseil familial Potter qui étaient présent. Ils prirent leur dîner avec eux et firent plus ample connaissance.

Vers 16h30, ils retournèrent au QG et la première chose qu'ils virent fut Drago et Cythèla dans un exercice buccal qui occupait toutes leurs capacités mentales.

**« Ils ont d'l'air heureux de se retrouver ces deux là. »** dit Ahéris se qui attira l'attention de tous les personnes présente, sauf les deux concernés.

**« Bon, nous avons tout le monde réuni, nous pouvons maintenant nous rendre au Monastère pour nous enfermer pour près de deux mois, en temps réel, d'entraînement, qui sera coupé d'une pause pour le mariage de Bill. »** dit Dorian.

**« Combien il se passera de temps pour nous ? »** demanda Cythèla.

**« Les deux mois équivaudrons à deux années. »** répondit Harry.

**« Quoi ? »** dirent Ron, Hermione, Neville et Drago.

**« Les deux mois seront pour nous deux ans… c'est la beauté des salles temporelles. » **dit Ahéris.

**« On ne peut pas avoir un été normal ? »** soupira Ron.

**« Ça va être très intéressant, **protesta Hermione.** Pense à tout ce que nous allons apprendre… »**

**« Allez, rassemblez-vous et prenez vos affaires. »** coupa Dorian pour ne pas laisser le couple commencer une nouvelle joute verbale.

Alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, Sirius, Remus accompagnés de Tonks et Jennifer transplanèrent dans le salon.

**« Aha !** dit Sirius en pointant Harry du doigt. **Vous êtes allé où se matin ? »**

**« Heu… au manoir… »** répondit Harry.

**« Non, mais ça ne se fait pas ça, arriver chez les gens et partir sans même leurs dirent 'bonjour' »** protesta sa marraine.

**« Désolé,** dit Harry.** Je n'ai pas pensé que vous étiez ici. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, mais,** dit son parrain. **J'aimerais savoir où vous allez comme ça. »**

**« Hé bien, **dit Neville.** Il semblerait que Harry et Dorian aillent prévu un entraînement surprise pour nous. »**

**« Un entraînement…**dit Tonks pensive. **Est-ce que je peux venir moi aussi ?** demanda-t-elle.** Parce que ça serait bon pour moi un peu d'entraînement avec un myrmidon… »**

**« Ouais !** dit Sirius enthousiasme.** Ça pourrait être amusant. »**

**« Il n'y a pas de problème, sauf que vous ne viendrez qu'à la seconde partie de l'entraînement. »** dit Dorian.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Les niveaux de maîtrises de la magie est trop différents,** dit Harry. **Votre maîtrise est trop élevée à comparer à celle des autres et nous ne voulons pas faire cinq entraînements différents. »**

**« Cinq ? »** dit Remus.

**« Un pour Harry, un pour Ginny, un autre pour Ahéris et un dernier pour les autres,** dit Dorian.** Se sont ceux prévus. Si en plus, nous devons en rajouter un pour vous… »**

**« Ça va devenir dur pour les profs. »** termina le loup-garou.

**« Exact ! »** dit Harry.

**« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, **dit Sirius. **Alors, quand commencera la seconde partie ? »**

**« Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. »** répondit Ginny.

Les jeunes dirent au revoir et plièrent bagages avant que Dorian ne les transporte devant le Monastère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé du retard… oui… oui… je sais… ce n'est pas mon plus gros chapitre et je l'ai aminci en coupant certains passages pour enfin vous faire parvenir se second chapitre.**

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour mon chapitre 3 qui va porter sur la semaine de « pause » et le mariage, mais avec mes 27h de cours + des heures pour les devoirs + mais 30 h de job (concentré uniquement la fin de semaine) ça va être du sport… en pas yink un peu.**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine…**

**Valérius**

**Chapitre 2 : Entraînement Partie 1**

Les cinq couples de jeunes apparurent à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du Monastère. L'air ambiant était beaucoup plus froid qu'en Angleterre. Ahéris et Dorian prirent tous deux une grande inspiration… ils étaient de retour après un peu moins d'une année d'absence.

Le ciel était étrangement calme en comparaison à d'habitude, mais c'était tout de même normal, en sachant que les élèves du Monastère avaient deux semaines de vacances d'été qui venaient de commencer.

Dorian se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe.

**« Bienvenue chez moi… **dit-il. **Ahéris va vous conduire à la salle temporelle no. 1 où les protecteurs devraient vous attendre, alors que je vais voir Valérius pour le prévenir de notre arrivé. »**

Dorian fit signe à Ahéris qui prit la tête du groupe. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui étaient restés, mais très peu firent attention au groupe dirigé par la jeune femme, car tous ceux du Monastère connaissaient la vérité sur se qui était arrivé à Jonathan et très peu avait le goût de mettre en colère celui qui l'avait affronté, en occurrence, Harry. Il fallut un bon cinq minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent la salle numéro 1. Durant se temps, personne ne parla et se contenta de regarder les quelques personnes et créatures qu'ils croisèrent.

Rendu devant la dite salle, Ahéris ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de près par Harry et les autres.

**« Heu… Ahéris, tu es certaine que nous ne sommes pas retourné à l'extérieur ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« Non, regarde…** répondit Harry en pointant la porte qui se dressait seul sans mur.** S'il faut rester une année entière, il est préférable d'avoir une salle qui simule l'extérieur que de devoir être toujours à l'intérieur sans voire le 'soleil' pendant une longue année. »**

**« L'horreur que ça serait. »** dit Graciela.

**« Ça serait très dure pour le moral. »** dit Malystryx qui s'approcha du groupe avec les autres protecteurs. Les deux dragons et les deux coualts étaient sous apparence humaine. **Je vais faire les présentations, car certains d'entre vous sont des inconnus pour les autres. Le vieux rabougrit qui est dans son coin, c'est Demar, un dragon Mercure, protecteur des Potter, il y a aussi les deux jumeaux, celui de droite, c'est Snicks, encore un protecteur des Potter, alors que l'autre, c'est Aritanaë, protecteur des De Mortès, se sont des coualts. Poursuivons avec Drathir, que vous connaissez tous, protecteur des Potter, qui est avec Märe, un kirré, dernier protecteur des Potter. Il y a aussi, Séréna, licorne de Jais, Mortéa, sedden et finalement Myska, phénix noir… tous protecteur des De Mortès,** termina Malystryx. **Et pour les protecteurs, ici, vous avez Hermione et Ron les meilleurs amis de Harry, il y a aussi Neville Londubat, un autre ami qui est avec Graciela, la petite sœur de Dorian. Et finalement, Drago Malfoy, **les protecteurs qui ne le connaissaient pas et ne savait pas qu'il était avec Harry et Dorian sursautèrent en entendant le nom d'une famille qui était ennemie de leurs depuis un millénaire,** qui est avec Cythèla Corrolis. »**

**« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »** demanda Demar.

**« Il est de notre côté contre Voldemort et les autres Clans de se côté. »** répondit Harry.

**« Bien… »** dit simplement le dragon avant de retourner dans son coin.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian revient de chez Valérius et entra dans la salle sans que personne ne le remarque et régla la salle pour que trois semaines équivalent à une année, avant de se diriger vers le groupe.

**« Bien**, dit-il pour attirer leur attention,** ça ne sera pas compliqué. Snicks et Aritanaë vont vous remettre des pendentifs de Kranash. Ils seront aussi vos deux formateurs à temps plein, **informa Dorian.** Ensuite, Demar et Drathir s'occuperont de la formation de Harry qui s'occupera aussi, de temps en temps, de celle de Ginny avec Malystryx, alors que moi, je me charge de celle d'Ahéris. »**

**« Ça veut dire que nous allons être séparé l'un de l'autre… »** bouda Ginny.

**« Il ne faut pas t'en faire… ** dit Ahéris.** Tu le retrouveras tous les soirs ton petit chou… »**

**« Tant que tu me le remet en bon état…** répliqua la jeune fille.** Et je vais faire une inspection très rigoureuse chaque soir… »**

**« Ginny…** grogna son frère.** On ne veut pas le savoir…! »**

La réplique de Ron fit bien rire les autres jeunes. Après ce moment de franche rigolade, ils allèrent s'installer dans le bâtiment qui était non loin. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les jeunes prennent leurs marques. Ahéris monta au premier étage et entra dans une des chambres.

**« Parfait, **dit-elle après avoir regardée la pièce.** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, mon p'tit Ryry »**

**« Et bien…** commença-t-il en se collant au dos de la jeune femme et l'entourant de ses bras,** je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et si je puis me permettre, moi aussi je t'examinerai tous les soirs. »**

**« Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, mais c'est une certitude que je vais être pas mal amochée. » ** dit Ahéris.

**« Mouais… »** grogna Harry

**« Allons… allons… arrête de grogner, ** rigola légèrement la jeune femme,** Et vient plutôt m'aider à ranger le contenu de nos valises pendant que je modifie un peu la chambre. »**

Harry délaissa temps bien que mal, sa fiancée et alla faire la tâche qu'elle lui avait demandée. Alors qu'il rangeait les vêtements, livres et les autres choses contenues dans leurs bagages, Ahéris agrandit magiquement la pièce, ajouta une bibliothèque pour les livres, un grand bureau, des fauteuils et finalement, elle agrandit la taille du lit pour qu'il puisse y dormir tous les deux.

Les autres couples prirent possession, eux aussi, de leur chambre, qu'ils adaptèrent comme bon leur semblent, alors que Malystryx, Drathir et Snicks leur préparaient un repas.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour d'une grande table pour le souper.

**« Pasta… pasta… pasta… **dit Drathir en arrivant avec un plat de spaghetti. **C'est ce qu'il y a au menu se soir… »**

Une fois le repas sur la table, les jeunes se servirent rapidement, c'est ainsi que le repas débuta, dans la joie, mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car chaque couple désirait un petit moment d'intimité. Harry et Ahéris allèrent dans leur chambre, tout comme Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Drago et Cythèla, alors que Ginny et Dorian restèrent dans le salon et finalement, Neville et Graciela allèrent faire un petit tour à l'extérieur.

Les couples passèrent donc la soirée à roucouler paisiblement avant d'allez se coucher tôt pour être prêt à commencer l'entraînement…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Aux petites heures du matin, les adolescents sortirent de leur lit bien chaud et affronter leur première journée d'entraînement. Donc, à cinq heures du matin, ils furent tous réunis dans le salon et ce en plus ou moins bonne forme.

**« Allons, mais petits chou…** dit Malystryx.** Deux heures de jogging… »**

Harry et Dorian, qui étaient en pleine forme, prirent la tête du petit groupe les deux heures de jogging…

À la fin, ils furent les seuls, avec leurs fiancées, à pouvoir rester sur leurs deux jambes, contrairement aux autres jeunes qui s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur le sol lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent. Drathir arriva à se moment.

**« Alors, encore en forme où vous êtes complètement mort ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« C'est quand même la première fois qu'ils doivent faire face à la cadence effarante de Dorian. »** dit Ginny.

**« Hé bien, vous ferez bien de vous y habituez, car se sera comme ça à tous les jours et ce durant la prochaine année. »** répliqua Drathir.

Après que tous furent sur leurs deux pattes, ils allèrent prendre leur déjeuner qu'ils dévorèrent avidement. En moins de vingt minutes, ils eurent tous finis et attendirent l'horaire de l'entraînement.

**« Bien, **dit Dorian.** On va faire ça simple, **Dorian fit apparaître un babillard.** Nous allons afficher l'horaire de chacun là-dessus. Il y a plusieurs niveaux. Le niveau de Débutant, il y a l'Intermédiaire, l'Avancé, l'Expert et le dernier niveau que l'on appelle Héroïque»**

_**Pour Ron, Hermione, Drago, Neville, Cythèla et Graciela **(avec Snicks et Aritanaë)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Conditionnement niveau : Débutant_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Combat niveau : Débutant (mains nues, armes blanches, etc.)_

_**Pour Harry**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Concepts de magie niveau : Expert (avec Demar)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Combat niveau : Intermédiaire (avec Drathir)_

_**Pour Ginny**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Avancé (avec Malystryx)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Ancienne niveau : Expert (avec Malystryx)_

_**Pour Ahéris **(avec Dorian)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Conditionnement niveau : Héroïque (endurance, force, agilité)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Combat niveau : Héroïque_

**« On va faire ça tout l'année ? »** demanda Neville.

**« Non, **dit Drathir.** Le programme changera à chaque trois mois, donc votre entraînement évoluera au fur et à mesure. »**

**« Ce n'est pas pour casser votre fun, mais l'entraînement comment maintenant ! »** dit Dorian.

Harry partit avec Demar, alors que Ginny et Malystryx partaient de leur côté tout comme Dorian et Ahéris. Les autres étaient encore dans la salle à manger avec Snicks et Aritanaë.

Harry et Demar sortirent à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence total. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un boisé, le dragon s'arrêta.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda Harry

**« Dis moi ce que c'est la magie… ce que tu sais sur elle… »** questionna Demar en reprenant sa marche en empruntant un sentier

**« La magie est le cinquième élément… »** commença Harry

**« Oui, mais parles moi de l'essence même de la magie… de ton essence… **l'interrompit le protecteur.

**« La magie… son essence est infinie, elle fait vibrer l'air ambiant, elle résident dans la moindre parcelle de matière qui existe. Les sorciers puisent dans l'essence magique en eux et la modèlent selon leurs besoins ou leurs désirs. C'est ce qui les différencie des cracmols et des moldus qui n'ont pas assez de magie pour pouvoir l'utiliser. »** répondit Harry.

**« C'est vrai, les sorciers sont leur propres sources de magies, mais ils ont, généralement, besoin de baguettes pour pouvoir la canaliser correctement, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir de l'essence magique dans ses veines pour pouvoir faire de la magie. »** compléta Demar.

**« Hein ?** s'exclama surprit Harry.** Tu es entrains de dire que même les moldus peuvent en faire ? »**

**« Effectivement, mais cette pratique n'a jamais été considéré par les sorciers et s'est graduellement perdue. La technique, grosso modo, consiste à puiser les fragments d'essence magique qui nous entour, la canaliser et s'en servir à notre bon vouloir. Cette pratique est beaucoup moins fatigante, du moins lorsqu'on la maîtrise, que de puiser dans nos propres réserves, **expliqua le dragon.** Les derniers, à avoir utilisés cette méthode, furent des druides… Donc, se sera le sujet d'étude pour les six prochains mois… »**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors qu'Harry et Demar marchaient dans le boisé, Ahéris avait déjà commencé à souffrir dû à l'entraînement de Dorian. Ce dernier venait de mettre 100 kilos de charge dans un sac à dos que la jeune femme devra porter.

**« La règle est simple, tu dois mettre la main sur Namour…**dit Dorian, qui, un genou au sol, flattait le tigronix.** Bien sûr, tu dois porter le sac avec les 100 kilos de charge. »**

**« Je vais mourir… »** marmonna Ahéris lorsqu'elle prit le sac.

Dorian parla à Namour et lui donna les instructions qu'il devait suivre. Le tigronix bondit de joie en rugissant.

**« Tata Ris… veut jouer avec moi ! **rugit-il de bonheur.** Tata ! Tata ! C'est vrai que tu veux jouer à mon jeu favori ? »**

**« Quand 'tata' va te mettre la main dessus, elle va te tordre le cou… »** rugit Ahéris en se mettant à courir après Namour.

Dorian laissa Namour entraîner Ahéris à sa poursuite dans toute la salle temporelle. Il prit un des livres qu'il avait amenés avec lui et se mit à lire.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Malystryx se dirigea avec Ginny vers la salle réservée pour les entraînements aux combats de type corps à corps. Arrivées, elle entrèrent dans la salle qui était très simple. Le long des murs, il y avait toutes les sortes d'armes, boucliers et armures imaginables pour le combat au corps à corps, alors que le centre de la pièce était vide.

**« Bien, nous allons travailler le combat à mains nues. »** dit Malystryx.

**« Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire cette partie avec Dorian…? »** marmonna Ginny se qui fit sourire la dragonne.

**« Si tu le veux, tu lui demanderas un petit coup de pouce… des heures supplémentaires de pratiques… »** proposa Malystryx.

**« Mouais… mais le soir, je vais avoir autres choses bien plus intéressants à faire… »** dit-t-elle.

**« Allons… allons, ce n'est pas le temps de parler, mais bien d'apprendre. »** répliqua la dragonne.

Malystryx débuta alors son quatre heures de cours sur le combat à mains nues niveau avancé.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les autres suivirent les jumeaux, qui les menèrent dans une salle du bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il s se retrouvèrent dans une salle de conditionnement physique qui était équipé de nombreux appareils d'entraînement.

**« Pour les trois prochains mois, vous allez augmenter et travailler votre physique, selon vos aptitudes au combat. »** dit Snicks.

**« Exact, donc Hermione tu te concentras sur l'entraînement au niveau des bras, sans négliger le reste, bien sûr, pour optimiser ton tir à l'arc, **dit Aritanaë. **Ron, tu suivras à peu près la même chose, mais pour toi, ça sera centré sur tout le haut du corps. »**

**« Neville et Graciela, vous, vous faîtes un entraînement globale, se sera plus demandant par contre. »** dit Snicks.

**« Alors que Drago et Cythèla, vous travaillerez le haut, mais aussi la coordination et les jambes. »** termina Aritanaë.

**« En après-midi, nous travaillerons sur les aptitudes de combats. »** dit Snicks.

**« Ça veut dire que nous n'ouvrirons pas un livre avant trois mois ? »** s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

**« Génial ! »** s'exclama Ron au même moment, se qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de sa compagne.

Tous se mirent à rire de Ron, avant de se mettre à l'entraînement, sous la direction des deux coualts, dans la bonne humeur et la joie.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Neville, Cythèla et Graciela arrivèrent un peu fatigués, mais pas plus. Harry, lui, arriva en pleine forme ayant simplement parlé concepts et techniques magiques pour qu'il apprenne comment fonction la pratique de la magie sans puiser dans ses réserves.

Ils étaient tous à table lorsque Ginny arriva, elle attira l'attention de tous, car elle était couverte de bleus et pas mal fatiguée, mais quand Dorian entra en portant Ahéris, l'attention fut totalement captée par eux. Harry, lorsqu'il aperçut sa compagne, se précipita vers eux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Elle est totalement vidée,** répondit Dorian en donnant son 'fardeau' à Harry.** Simplement pour aujourd'hui, elle n'aura pas de cours cette après-midi. »**

Harry prit Ahéris et monta directement dans leur chambre. Il déposa la jeune femme, qui sommeillait, sur le lit.

**« Harry ? »** demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

**« Effectivement mon ange… **répondit Harry.** J'ai pu t'extirper des griffes de ton tortionnaire. Alors… **ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire pour que tu sois si épuisée ? »**

**« Il a fallut que je cours après Namour avec un charge de 100 kilos. »** expliqua-t-elle.

**« Quoi ? »** dit Harry.

**« Oui… avec cet exercice, j'augmente ma force, ma rapidité et mon endurance. »** dit-elle.

**« Mouais… **grogna-t-il alors que des coups sont frappés à la porte de la chambre. Harry se leva et alla ouvrit. **Oui ? »**

**« Je vous ai amené le dîner. »** dit Drathir en remettant un plateau à Harry.

**« Merci, **répondit celui-ci en prenant le plateau et refermant la porte. Il retourna auprès de la jeune femme. **À table… »**

Harry et Ahéris passèrent leur heure de dîner ensemble en tête à tête.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une fois le repas finit, ils retournèrent tous à l'entraînement. Drathir alla chercher Harry pour sa partie entraînement au combat.

Dans son entraînement, il due se battre au makar contre l'elfe de la Lune qui ne le ménagea aucunement.

Pendant une heure, Harry esquiva, para, attaqua, contre-attaque et feinta au maximum de ses capacités, ce qui ne fut pas assez, car il reçut la raclée de sa vie. Il ne fut même pas capable de toucher le moindrement Drathir, alors que son corps à lui était couvert de coupures et de contusions.

Le moindre petit muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, se coucha et ferma les yeux, mais une sensation de froid le prit et le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la lame de l'elfe nimbée d'une aura bleutée qui absorbait toute la chaleur ambiante. La lame était seulement à quelques millimètres de sa gorge…

**« Allez… debout…** grogna Drathir. **Non, mais tu es une vraie mauviette au corps à corps… »**

L'elfe vit les yeux de son protégé s'illuminés et prendre leur forme d'origine une fraction de seconde.

**« Tu vas voir c'est qui la mauviette »** grogna Harry.

L'elfe recula se qui permit à Harry de se relever. Il resserra sa prise sur son arme qui commença à briller et ce de plus en plus fortement. En quelques secondes, la lame fut entourée d'une aura d'un bleu royal.

Drathir regarda avec appréhension la lame de son opposant.

**« Fais attention… tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, en occurrence MOI ! »** cria-t-il en se jetant sur la droite pour esquiver l'attaque du Survivant.

L'elfe se releva lentement et constata les dégâts fait par l'attaque de son protégé, il vit une crevasse qui prenait naissance au pied de Harry, là où sa lame avait touchée le sol et elle s'étirait, en s'élargissant, jusqu'à plusieurs mètres derrière l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes plutôt le protecteur.

**« Je pense qu'on peut prendre une petite pause. »** dit Drathir en s'assoyant sur une roche.

C'est seulement alors qu'Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait lancé une attaque à distance avec son makar.

**« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« De toute évidence… **maugréa l'elfe.** Je pense que tu as un niveau assez subséquent pour passer aux choses sérieuses. »**

Harry vint s'asseoir à même le sol en face de son protecteur, son makar posé sur les jambes et regarda l'elfe en face de lui qui reprenait son souffle.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Tu voulais la victoire… tu voulais me vaincre… tu voulais vraiment me blesser,** répondit Drathir.** La Magie… ta magie a répondu à ton besoin et elle s'est chargée dans ta lame, par la suite, tu as libéré cette énergie en abaissant ton arme. »**

**« Wow ! **dit Harry. **C'est génial… »**

**« Ouais… super génial…** grogna l'elfe.** Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le but de l'entraînement… Ce sera abordé simplement dans le combat niveau Expert… Donc, mon p'tit père, tu devras attendre et finir le niveau avancé. »**

Drathir se leva intimant à Harry à en faire de même. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour en soupirant fortement à l'idée de devoir attendre avant d'apprendre à contrôler l'art de combiner sa magie avec sa lame.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Durant trois mois, ils suivirent sous cette routine. Les trois premières semaines, furent trop ardues pour tous les jeunes qui prirent rapidement le chemin de leur lit à la fin de chaque journée de la semaine.

Ron se plaignait contre le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucune journée de congé… pas de fin de semaine… et que l'entraînement dura sept jours sur sept. Il fut d'une humeur massacrante au court des trois premières semaines, mais tout se replaça lorsqu'il eut prit le rythme, qu'il s'eut aperçu que ça ne donnait rien de chialer et que même au contraire, ça le ralentissait dans son entraînement.

Les relations entrent les jeunes s'améliora, mais il n'était pas rare de voir Ron et Drago s'envoyé des piques à longueur de journée. En fait, il n'était pas rare de voir Drago avoir une prise de bec aussi avec Hermione, Neville et même avec Harry quelques fois.

Après trois semaines d'adaptation au rythme imposé par les professeurs, ils commencèrent à prendre leur soirée avec les autres simplement... Jouer à quelques jeux… discuter de tous et de rien… apprendre à se connaître mieux, même si trois d'entre eux préférèrent rester un peu à l'écart lors de ses discussions. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir Harry, Drago et Dorian s'éclipser, préférant aller faire un petit tour discutant de magie, de guerre et de leurs Clans ou Famille.

Rapidement, les trois premier mois passèrent.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Un matin, à la fin des trois premier mois, lorsque les jeunes entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils virent que leurs professeurs les attendaient.

**« Assoyez-vous, **dit simplement Dorian en faisant signe aux autres de prendre place autour de la table attendit qu'ils soient tous assis avant de reprendre la parole.** Et bien… vous avez fini la première partie de l'entraînement… ils vous en restent encore trois autres avant de devoir prendre un petit break pour le mariage de Bill. »**

**« Donc, voici vos nouveaux horaires. »** dit Snicks en leur montrant leurs horaires.

_**Pour Ron, Hermione, Drago, Neville, Cythèla et Graciela **(avec Snicks et Aritanaë)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Intermédiaire_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Général : Débutant_

_**Pour Harry**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Concepts de magie niveau : Héroïque (avec Demar)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Combat niveau : Avancé (avec Drathir)_

_**Pour Ginny**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Avancé (avec Malystryx)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Draconique niveau : Intermédiaire (avec Malystryx)_

_**Pour Ahéris **(avec Dorian)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Héroïque_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Pistage/traque : Débutant à Intermédiaire_

Harry se leva et poussa une exclamation de joie.

**« Enfin ! **s'exclama-t-il.** Tu vas voir Drathir… avec la technique de la dernière fois, je vais enfin pouvoir te mettre la raclé de ta vie ! »**

**« Sois en pas si sur, **répliqua l'elfe.** Car, je vais me mettre au même niveau… et tu vas manger une raclée »**

**« Et merde… »** grogna le Survivant en se rassoyant sous le rire des autres.

**« Vous avez la journée de congé, **Ron se leva d'un bon en extériorisant sa joie, mais Malfoy lui fit redescendre rapidement en le stupéfiant. Malystryx remercia Drago avant de reprendre.** Comme je le disais, vous n'avez pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, parce que nous allons faire de vous tous des animagus… **Exclamations de joies provenant de Neville et Cythèla, **et pas des animagus simple … mais multiple. »**

**« Quoi ? » **dit Hermione en se levant d'un bon, après avoir libérer Ron du sort, à son tour.

**« Il est possible d'avoir trois formes d'animagus. Nous avons un animal représentant l'esprit, un autre pour l'âme et un dernier représentant le flux magique. »** expliqua Dorian.

**« Tu n'as reçu que l'animal représentant son esprit, tout comme Ron. »** dit Harry à Hermione.

**« Alors… nous allons obtenir deux autres formes. »** dit Ron contenant difficilement sa joie, mais fit de gros effort.

**« Effectivement, alors manger bien et nous vous attendons dans une heure devant le bâtiment. »** dit Drathir.

Les professeurs quittèrent laissant les jeunes ensembles. Hermione se tourna vers Harry avec une expression de pure joie sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**« Tu te rends compte, ** dit-elle.** Nous allons être les premiers, sûrement depuis des siècles, à avoir plus d'un animagus. N'es-tu pas excité par cette perspective ? »**

**« Je dois avouer que c'est très excitant, mais ça fait depuis le début de l'année scolaire que j'ai mes trois animagus… »** avoua-t-il.

**« Quoi ? **s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.** Mais… mais… »**

**« Mais… mais… rien !** coupa Ginny.** Vous n'arriviez pas à sentir Dorian, alors c'est normal qu'il ne vous aille pas donner tous les trois. »**

**« Minute !** intervint Ron qui venait d'avoir une illumination.** Tu es entrains d'insinuer que tu as les trois formes d'animagus… »**

**« Wow ! Weasley, tu m'impression. Tu sembles plus rapide à comprendre que ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tous. »** dit Malfoy à Ron.

**« Tu attends seulement que je te mets mon poing dans la figure toi ! »** grogna Ron en se levant, alors que Drago se leva à son tour.

**« Allez… Ron laisse tomber… »** dit Hermione en retenant son petit ami.

**« Laisse le donc un peu… »** dit Cythèla à Drago en le retenant de provoquer encore plus Ron.

**« Ça suffit !** dit Neville en haussant la voix, ce qu'il commençait à faire plus souvent.** On dirait deux coqs dans une basse cour qui se battent pour la place de mâle dominant… »**

Le serpentard et le gryffondor se rassirent en silence ne protestant pas contre l'intervention de Neville ayant encore en mémoire leur dernière altercation en présence du jeune homme.

_**Flash Back :**_

Le second mois d'entraînement venait de finir et comme à leur habitude, Ron et Malfoy se faisait encore une joute verbale se poussant à bout l'un et l'autre, ce qui avait pour dont d'énerver les autres, car les cours étaient ralentis par leur faute. Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent, car Neville en avait vraiment plein son casque de leurs petites querelles insensées.

Ron et Drago étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains, mais alors qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, des lianes jaillir du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des deux jeunes hommes qui tentèrent de se débattre, mais en vain. Ils durent rapidement arrêter de gigoter, parce qu'une des lianes s'était enroulé autour de leur cou et que sur toutes les lianes poussèrent des épines qui lacéraient leurs membres au moindre geste. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à trois mètres dans les air la tête en bas.

Ils regardaient Neville qui avait un air furieux sur le visage qui faisait peur. Les autres jeunes s'étaient rapidement reculés en sentant la colère de leur compagnon.

Le jeune Londubat s'avança vers les deux protagonistes suspendus. Lorsqu'il fut près, d'autres lianes poussèrent sous les pieds du gryffondor l'élevant à la hauteur de la tête des deux jeunes hommes suspendus.

**« C'est la dernière fois que vous vous engueulez pour des futilités et surtout à des moments cruciaux et importants… ce qui est le cas. Nous devons bien nous entraîner c'est important… Rentrez-vous ça dans votre petite tête… je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. »** Neville retourna au sol alors que les lianes lâchèrent leurs prises sur Ron et Drago qui tombèrent durement sur le sol.

Les deux protagonistes qui étaient couvert de petites égratignures regardèrent avec une certaine frayeur Neville, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une action de sa part… et encore moi à une démonstration d'une telle maîtrise et contrôle de son pouvoir.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

La réplique de Neville les calma tous et fit oublier à Ron et Hermione toutes leurs interrogations sur les multi animagus et se concentrèrent sur leur repas tout comme les autres jeunes.

Le déjeuner fut rapide et silencieux en une petite demi-heure, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le bâtiment où les professeurs les attendaient. Devant chacun d'eux se trouvait un cercle de runes.

**« Bien, Hermione, va avec Demar, **dit Snicks,** Ron, avec Malystryx, Cythèla avec Aritanaë, Neville avec Drathir, Drago avec Dorian. **Il laissa le temps aux jeunes de se placer en face de leur professeur assigné.** Maintenant, vous allez vous asseoir dans le cercle de rune et fermer les yeux.»**

Alors qu'ils fermèrent les yeux, tous les professeurs commencèrent en même temps leur incantation. Ahéris, Harry, Graciela et Ginny allèrent se promener un peu pour laisser le temps aux autres d'acquérir leur animagus.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Après les quatre premières heures, Hermione et Ron eurent finit, Demar et Malystryx leur dirent d'aller prendre un peu de repos, un petit deux heures, ce qu'ils firent. Ron tenta de savoir les formes de sa compagne, mais elle lui répliqua qu'il le saurait en même temps que les autres, pas avant.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Deux heures plus tard encore, Neville, Drago et Cythèla émergèrent à leur tour.

**« C'est crevant ! »** s'exclama Neville en se relevant

**« Et maintenant, je suis toute raquée… »** se plaignit Cythèla.

**« Ne tant fait dont pas… **répliqua Drago.** Je vais régler ce petit problème. »** termina-t-il en enlaçant sa belle.

**« Tu sais où est Ciela ? »** demanda Neville à Dorian.

**« Sur le bord du lac »** répondit Dorian après avoir communiqué avec Harry.

Neville se retourna et avança de quelques pas avant que son corps ne commence à se métamorphoser. Son corps fut rapidement couvert de flammes vertes. Ses bras s'agrandirent et se transformèrent en aile. En moins de quelques secondes, un phénix de quatre mètres de haut décolla et se dirigea vers la clairière.

Cythèla et Drago se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre avant d'entreprendre une transformation à leur tour.

À la place de Cythèla se tenait maintenant un magnifique pégase blanc, alors que du côté de Drago, il s'était transformé en Péryton, une créature totalement de cinq mètres de hauteur avec le corps d'un oiseau, une tête de cheval, des cornes sur le dessus de sa tête et des yeux brillant d'un rouge malveillant. Le Péryton est une créature qui possède le mal à l'état pur en lui.

Ils s'envolèrent et suivirent le phénix au loin.

Après leur départ, Ron et Hermione sortirent du bâtiment.

**« Mais… où sont-ils tous passé ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« Au lac. »** répondit Demar.

Hermione se transforma en lynx et courut vers le lac. Ron regarda sa petite amie disparaître sous le couvert des arbres avant de regarder en direction des professeurs et de se transformer à son tour, mais en griffon pour prendre son envole en direction du lac.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry était tranquillement assit avec sa dulcinée, Ginny et Graciela et il vit au loin un point vert prendre le l'ampleur et se diriger vers eux. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les filles remarque ce point qui se transforma peu à peu en phénix géant plus il approchait. Ils virent aussi deux autres formes s'approcher.

**« Un pégase ! »** s'exclama Ginny.

**« Un Péryton ! »** dit Graciela en grognant, car c'était une créature de sa sphère opposée.

**« Regardez !** dit alors Ahéris en pointant un autre point qui s'approchait à une vitesse hallucinante. **Ça, c'est un griffon… »**

Ils regardèrent les quatre animaux se poser devant eux et reprendre leur forme originelle. Graciela sauta au cou de Neville une fois que celui-ci fut de retour sous forme humaine.

**« Bravo à tous… **commença Harry.** Mais où est Hermione ? »**

**« Ici ! »** cria-t-elle en sortant du bois toute essoufflé.

**« Ah ! Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, nous allons révéler à tous, nos formes. Commençons par Neville. »** dit Harry.

Neville s'éloigna un peu et prit la forme d'un loup avant de revenir sous forme humaine et de dire que c'est la forme de son esprit, il passa en suite à son animagus de son flux magique et se transforma en phénix, mais de taille plus modeste tout de même. Il prit finalement la forme de son animagus de l'âme et se transforma en coualt. Il fut chaudement félicité par ses pairs et laissa la place à Drago qui s'avança et se transforma en péryton, son animagus de flux magique, ensuite en basilisc, animagus de l'âme et finalement en magyar à pointe.

Cythèla s'avança et se transforma en papillon de lune, animagus de l'esprit, ensuite en pégase, animagus de l'âme et finalement pour sa dernière transformation, son corps devins vaporeux et reprit forme humanoïde mais ses traits étaient différents de lorsqu'elle était sous sa véritable apparence.

**« Une élémentale d'air… »** dit Ahéris

Cythèla reprit forme humaine et approuva les dires du professeur de DCFM qui s'avança à son tour et se transforma elle aussi en élémentale d'air, ensuite en sedden totalement noir et finalement en tigre.

Ron se leva et alla faire la présentation de ses nouvelles formes. Il commença par la forme de son esprit, un berger allemand, prit ensuite sa forme de griffon, animagus de l'âme et se transforma en élémental de Feu. Son corps était constitué du feu, sous cette forme, il n'a pas de jambe et tout le bas de son corps était un brasier ardent. Après avoir rejoins les autres, il vit qu'il avait totalement brûlé le sol à l'endroit où il s'était tenu.

Hermione se présenta devant les autres et se métamorphosa en lynx pour enchaîner avec son animagus de l'âme, un élémentale d'eau et pour finir avec la forme de son flux magique, un dévoreur d'intellect, une créature qui était, littéralement un cerveau avec quatre pattes de la taille d'un grand danois adulte.

**« Un dévoreur d'intellect…** dit Graciela. **Ils sont cousins avec les détraqueurs, mais contrairement à ces derniers, ils se nourrissent de savoir et de l'intelligence au lieu de la peur. Bien que généralement, **Hermione reprit forme humaine, **ils sont mauvais, il y en a qui sont tournés vers le bien. »**

Hermione retourna auprès de Ron laissant la place à Graciela qui s'avança et commença ses métamorphoses par l'animagus de l'esprit, un loup arctique, suivit d'une licorne, animagus du flux magique et termina avec la représentation animale de son âme, un chien de lune qui sont l'ennemi direct des pérytons. Physiquement, il ressemble à un chien de couleur noir avec un croissant de lune sur le front, mais à la différence que les pattes avant ressemblent plus à des bras et des mains que des pattes de chien et que ses yeux sont totalement blancs.

Harry se leva et se plaça devant le regroupement et se transforma en lion, coualt et finalement en dragon d'Émeraude qui fit sensation auprès de ses amis. Hermione en particulier, car elle ne connaissait pas la race de dragon et qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

**« Hermione, il n'y avait qu'un seul spécimen de cette race et il est mort il y a plusieurs milliers d'années de la main même de Baal. » **répondit Harry.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un tel animagus ? »** questionna Ron.

**« Réponse que tu auras seulement à la seconde partie de l'entraînement »** coupa Dorian.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que lui et Ginny à présenter. La jeune fille s'avança donc et se transforma en renard, après en tigronix et reprit forme humaine.

**« Ma dernière forme, je ne peux la prendre devant vous… enfin, devant les gars, parce qu'ils risquent d'en souffrir. »** dit Ginny.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« L'animagus qui représente mon flux magique est une nymphe. »** répondit la jeune fille.

**« C'est quoi ça une nymphe ? »** questionna Ron.

**« Ron, tu n'écoutes donc jamais dans les cours. Les nymphes sont des créatures qui représentent la perfection chez la femme,** expliqua Hermione. **Il est souvent raconté que lorsqu'un homme tombe face avec une telle créature, il est tellement ébloui par sa beauté qu'il en devint aveugle. »**

**« Effectivement, mais il y a plus,** dit Graciela avant de rajouter.** Le pire est que si un homme voit une nymphe nue, que se soit partiellement ou totalement, il en meurt. »**

**« Quoi ? **dit Neville.** Elles… elles peuvent tuer simplement en se… se déshabillant.** Neville frissonna et se tourna vers Dorian.** Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec une telle femme ? »**

**« Bah… tu sais, premièrement que je le veuille où non ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, elle ne me laissera jamais.** Ginny frappa Dorian.** Et en plus, je suis un homme battu. »**

Sa dernière réplique les fit tous rire durant un bon moment avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole.

**« Alors, tu es décidé à nous montrer tes formes d'animagus,** dit Hermione.** Et ne viens pas nous dire que tu n'en as pas, nous t'avons tous vus sous une autre forme en début d'année. »**

Dorian soupira mais se leva et se présenta sous sa forme d'ange de la Mort.

**« Mon animagus représentant mon flux magique, un ange de la Mort,** dit-il avant de prendre une autre forme.** Mon animagus de l'âme, un ange de la Vie, **il se métamorphosa encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, la température ambiance chuta drastiquement couvrent de givre le sol, la surface du lac se gela et l'air qui s'échappait à la respiration de chacun était si condensé qu'elle formait un nuage à chaque respiration. Les jeunes regardaient maintenant devant eux et voyait un détraqueur encore plus imposant que ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser. Ils entendirent alors un sifflement qui les fit grincher des dents. **Mon animagus de l'esprit… un maître détraqueur. »**

Dorian reprit rapidement sa forme humaine pour ne pas trop affecter les jeunes. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas que l'aura de cette forme se déploie et que les jeunes revoient leurs pires cauchemars.

Après cet épisode, Dorian les envoya tous se coucher et prendre du repos, car le lendemain, ils reprenaient leur entraînement.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent tous leur seconde partie de leur entraînement qui les mena à trois mois de dur labeur et à la sueur de leur front et de leur sang, ils réussirent à passer au travers des mois.

Après les trois mois, ils prirent une autre journée de congé, très relax cette fois-ci. Ils jouèrent rigolèrent se racontant des blagues et se faisant des farces, agissant comme de vrais jeunes le feraient.

Mais pour certains, ce fut trop cours et ils reprirent leur entraînement pour deux autres trois mois.

**Troisièmes partie : **(3 mois)

_**Pour Ron, Hermione, Drago, Neville, Cythèla et Graciela **(avec Snicks et Aritanaë)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Intermédiaire_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Général : Intermédiaire_

_**Pour Harry**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Avancé (avec Drathir) _

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Concepts de magie niveau : Héroïque (avec Drathir)_

_**Pour Ginny**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Expert (avec Malystryx)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Elfique niveau : Intermédiaire (avec Malystryx)_

_**Pour Ahéris **(avec Dorian)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat : Héroïque_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Pistage/traque : Avancé_

Et le dernier trois mois avec un nouvel horaire :

**Quatrième partie : **(3 mois)

_**Pour Ron, Hermione, Drago, Neville, Cythèla et Graciela **(avec Snicks et Aritanaë)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Intermédiaire_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Général : Intermédiaire_

_**Pour Harry**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Expert (avec Drathir) _

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Concepts de magie niveau : Héroïque (avec Demar)_

_**Pour Ginny**_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat niveau : Expert (avec Malystryx)_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Magie Elfique niveau : Intermédiaire (avec Drathir)_

_**Pour Ahéris **(avec Dorian)_

_5h-7h Jogging_

_7h-8h Déjeuner_

_8h-12h Combat : Héroïque_

_12h-13h Dîner_

_13h-17h Pistage/traque : Expert_

La dernière journée venait de finir. Ils étaient tous réunis devant la porte qui allait bientôt les remettre en contact avec la réalité et le monde extérieur.

**« Bon, tout le monde, écouter moi,** dit Drathir en attirant l'attention de tous.** Avant de vous laissez aller, je dois vous prévenir. Vous avez énormément changé physiquement, mais vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. Prenez quelques secondes pour vous observez et observer les autres et vous constaterez le différence et l'évolution physique que votre entraînement vous a procuré. »**

Ils firent comme l'elfe leur demanda et se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous vraiment changés, gagnés en centimètres en muscles et en grâces. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas changé furent Harry, qui avait récolté de nombreuses cicatrices et Ahéris.

Les couples apprécièrent quelques instants les changement cher leur partenaire avant de retourner leur attention sur l'elfe.

**« Bien, vous avez une semaine de repos avant que Dorian ne vous ramène ici pour la fin de l'entraînement, une dernière année. »** dit Drathir en ouvrant la porte lorsque celle-ci apparue et il laissa les jeunes sortirent.

**« Je pense que vous devriez tous allez rendre une petite visite à vos parents,** dit Ahéris avant de se retourner vers Harry et Dorian.** Et ça vous concerne aussi. »**

Harry se tourna vers Dorian

**« Penses-tu qu'Ahéris pourrait passer la Porte sans en mourir ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Sûrement,** répondit Dorian.** On peut toujours s'arranger avec la Mort. »**

**« Et moi ! Et moi ! »** demanda Ginny.

**« Que veux-tu faire là-bas ? »** questionna Dorian.

**« Je veux juste t'accompagner. »** répondit innocemment la jeune fille.

Alors que Dorian soupira, ce qui en fit rire plus d'un, sa sœur vint le voir.

**« Et tu penses que Neville pourrait lui aussi ? »** lui demanda sa petite sœur.

Les protecteurs s'étaient approchés et avaient écoutés la conversation.

**« Vous en demandez un peu beaucoup à la Mort,** dit Demar.** Normalement, elle ne devrait jamais accepter une telle demande. Elle doit être vraiment moue comme Empereur… une mauviette… »**

Harry lança un regard rapide à Dorian, mais ne perçut aucun signe de colère.

**_« Ça te dérange si j'en fait de la purée ? »_** questionna mentalement Dorian.

_**« Oui, ça serait dérangeant et désagréable. »** _répliqua Harry.

La seule réponse que le Survivant reçu fut un grognement, Harry se décida à intervenir pour pouvoir garder Demar en vie.

**« Demar, **coupa Harry. **Il ne peut rien me refuser si je lui demande. »**

**« Ça, c'est une évidence… »** commença le dragon.

**« Donc, Neville, Ginny et Ahéris, vous venez avec nous, je m'arrangerai avec la Mort. »** coupa encore une fois Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait demandé à Cythèla à venir passer deux jours au manoir avant de se rendre au mariage de Bill._(Il y va par obligation… il ne faut pas l'oublier)_ Hermione invita Ron à venir passer les deux jours chez elle.

Harry assigna Demar pour qu'il ramène Drago chez lui avec sa fiancée, alors que Malystryx était chargée de ramener Hermione et Ron.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir et se séparèrent pour deux jours.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, les autres protecteurs quittèrent et allèrent vaquer à leur occupation laissant seul les trois couples.

**« Bon, comment s'arrange-t-on ? »** demanda Neville.

**« On se rend au Voile de la Mort, on passe la Porte et le tour est joué. »** dit Harry.

**« Oui, mais pour la Mort ? »** questionna le griffondor.

**« C'est déjà arrangé. »** répliqua Harry en disparaissant avec Ahéris.

**« Quoi ? »** demanda Neville complètement perdu.

**« On se retrouve là-bas. »** dit Dorian en quittant avec Ginny.

**« Attend !** cria-t-il, alors que Dorian disparaissait.** Merde… comment on si rend maintenant ? »**

**« Comme ceci… »** dit Graciela en passant ses bras autour du cou de Neville, l'embrassant et les transportant devant la Porte.

**« Co… comment… »** dit-il surprit.

**« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille en premier,** dit Dorian.** Attendez deux minutes avant de traverser. »**

Dorian passa la Porte.

**« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux prendre notre apparence avant de traverser. »** dit Ciela.

Harry approuva et prit sa forme d'outsider, se qui les surprit tous les autres ne l'ayant pas vu sous cette apparence.

Graciela prit elle aussi son apparence réelle, soit un céleste, un être du bien, un ange. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas vraiment changée. Ses yeux étaient devenus totalement blancs et des ailes blanches prenaient place dans son dos.

C'est à se moment que des aurors et des Langues de Plombs débarquèrent dans la salle.

Harry se tourna vers eux

**« Je vous demanderais de quitter maintenant. »** ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante faisant vibrer les protections magiques de tout le ministère.

Les aurors et Langues de Plombs reculèrent en sentant les perturbations magiques qu'avait faites la voix de cette créature. Ils virent trois anges de la Vie sortirent de la Porte et escorter les trois mortels avant que la céleste et la Magie ne les suivent.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, les sorciers s'effondrèrent, répercussion d'avoir été en présence de tant de puissance magique, car Harry n'avait pas fait attention et avait libéré plus de trente pourcent de son aura.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Entre Familles et mariage

Hello tout le monde… Enfin mon troisième chapitre voit enfin le jour… après de longs mois d'attente… Et désolé pour l'orthographe… je préfère vous donnez ce chapitre maintenant que de vous faire attendre…

Alors je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre sans plus attendre…

Bonne lecture à tous

Valérius.

**« blabla » **

**_« blabla mentale » _**

****

_(note de l'auteur) _

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Chapitre 3 : Entre Famille et Mariage…

Harry après avoir passé la Porte, il avait reprit son apparence humaine pour ne pas ameuter tout le monde dans l'autre Royaume. Lorsqu'il entra dans le passage entre les deux Royaumes, il sentit que son corps était enveloppé par une puissance magique qu'il ne pu identifier, malgré son statut de Magie. Il se dit que seul les Créateurs étaient capables de faire et de gérer quelque chose de semblable.

Lorsqu'il ressentit faiblir l'emprise magique sur lui, il regarda en face de lui et vit les autres qui avait eut du mal à supporter le voyage, malgré le fait qu'ils eussent été accompagnés par un ange de la Vie. Il se rapprocha de sa fiancée pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Graciela et son frère en firent autant pour leur tendre moitié.

- **« C'est pas chic comme moyen de transport. »** grogna Ahéris peu heureuse de sa traversée.

- **« Tu n'auras plus se genre de problème…** dit Harry en enlaçant la jeune femme dans ses bras.** Crois-moi. »**

- **« Ce n'est pas pour gâcher un moment émouvant entre vous les deux tourtereaux, mais on ne reste pas ici trop longtemps. Le deal avec la Mort est correct, mais nous devons rester discret et se bouger. »** dit Dorian.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous de Dorian qui utilisa son art de dissimulation des ombres pour rendre leur voyage plus discret.

Ils se mirent donc en route dans le vers pâturage qui s'étendait devant eux et qui semblait vide, exception faite d'une silhouette passagère au loin de temps en temps.

- **« C'est ça le Royaume des Mort ? »** demanda Neville.

- **« Oui, **répondit Dorian.** Il ne faut pas toujours prendre au pied de la lettre ce qui est écrit dans les livres. »**

Ils continuèrent à marcher un bon cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant un long fleuve où de nombreuses personnes attendaient patiemment près d'un quai.

- **« C'est quoi ça ? » **demanda Ginny.

- **« Le Styx et les âmes qui attende que les passeurs, des anges de la Mort, les amène de l'autre côté. »** répondit Graciela.

- **« Heu… il faut passer par là ? »** questionna Neville.

- **« Non, **répondit Dorian en pointant un endroit plus à droite.** Un ange de la Mort nous attend là-bas et il nous amènera sans problème. »**

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ange qui les attendait et ils embarquèrent dans la barque et traversèrent le Styx. La traversée se fit en silence et ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes. L'ange les débarqua à l'écart et repartie silencieusement.

- **« À partir d'ici, nous pouvons agir plus normalement, mais arranger vous pour toujours rester avec l'un de nous. »** dit Dorian à Ginny, Neville et Ahéris.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils virent au loin une ville se dresser.

- **« C'est quoi ça ? »** demanda Neville.

- **« C'est Nécropolis… la capital du Royaume de la Mort et la Vie. C'est ici que les âmes des défunts vivent, jusqu'à leur prochaine réincarnation. »** répondit Graciela.

- **« C'est là que nous allons ? »** questionna Ginny.

- **« Nous prendrons le portal pour le monde des Êtres du Lumières,** informa Graciela.** Maman et papa seront sûrement à la maison et je suis sur que oncle James et tante Lily y seront, s'il n'y a personne, nous irons voir chez tes parents Harry. »**

Harry était de plus en plus excité, il allait enfin revoir ses parents et leur présenté leur future bru. Ahéris, qui était aux côtés du jeune Potter, sentit une pointe d'anxiété dans l'excitation de son fiancé. Elle prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et serra pour souligner son soutient au jeune homme.

Ils se rendirent donc à la ville et y entrèrent sans problème, mais ils purent aisément dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, car de nombreuses âmes se hâtaient à quitter les rues de la cité.

Harry se tourna vers Dorian.

- **« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

- **« Non, mais ce n'est pas bon signe,** répliqua Dorian en pointant une dizaine d'Anges de la Vie et de la Mort volant dans le ciel en direction du centre de la ville.** Nous devrions aller voir… et puis, c'est dans notre direction. »**

Ils se hâtèrent pour se rendre sur la place centrale de Nécropolis et devant eux se tenait trois dizaines d'Anges entourant un groupe de démons très imposant et dont la puissance faisait vibrer l'air ambiant.

Ils étaient les seuls présent sur la place publique, Harry regarda Dorian se posant la même question que se dernier.

- **« Qui sont ces démon ? »** demanda-t-il.

Dorian haussa les épaules signe de son ignorance et fit signe à Harry d'écouter ce que les Anges disaient.

- **«…doit quitter se Royaume,** dit un Ange de la Vie.** Tu**** n'as aucun droit d'être présent ici Ezéchiel… » **

L'Ange ne put finir sa phrase, car son interlocuteur venait de le transpercer de bord en bord avec sa lame.

- **« Ça ne sera pas un petit minable comme toi et comme tes petits morpions de copains qui pourront m'arrêter et m'empêcher d'aller sur Terre. »** dit le démon.

Harry regarda Dorian.

- **_« Heu… faudrait peut-être intervenir, on ne peut pas laisser Ezéchiel aller sur Terre. »_**dit mentalement Harry.

- **_« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me pointer, sans griller ma couverture… »_**répliqua Dorian.

- **_« Tu grilleras pas grand chose… Il n'y a que nous qui allons le savoir… Ça ne changera pas grand chose que Graciela, Neville et Ahéris découvrent ta nature, ils devront le savoir un jour ou l'autre de toute manière. »_** répliqua ensuite Harry.

- **_« Et merde… Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? Tu es la Magie ça ferait pareil, tu ne crois pas ? »_**dit Dorian.

- **_« C'est ton Royaume quand même ! »_**répliqua Harry en coupant le lien mental.

Dorian grogna un peu et se tourna vers les autres personnes qui les accompagnaient.

- **« Fait moi le serment que vous ne révélerez jamais ce que vous allez voir en aucun cas. »** grogna-t-il.

- **« Pourquoi ? »** questionna Graciela.

- **« Faite-le simplement et vous comprendrez. »** répliqua de mauvaise humeur Dorian.

Les uns après les autres, ils firent le serment de ne rien révéler.

Pendant ce temps, les démons avec tuée deux autres Anges et le combat entre les deux factions se faisait de plus en plus féroce.

Le serment fait, Dorian se dirigea vers la bataille et prit son apparence de la Mort…

Ahéris se tourna vers Harry pour comprendre les actions de Dorian, mais se dernier lui pointant seulement son ami qui venait de prendre son apparence d'outsider.

- **« Dorian… »** dit Ahéris

- **« Mon frère est… »** dit en même temps Graciela

- **« La Mort… **termina Harry avant de prendre son apparence d'outsider.** Vous restez ici et ne bouger pas. » **

Harry alla rejoindre Dorian et allèrent interrompre le combat. Harry relâcha son aura magique qui faisait craquer l'air ambiant de magie pure, alors que celle de Dorian fit considérablement descendre la température, ce qui était la preuve de la colère des deux Empereurs.

- **« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ici ! »** dit froidement Dorian faisant arrêter le combat.

- **« Mon Seigneur… »** dit un Ange.

- **« Ezéchiel, qui t'as permis de mettre les pieds dans MON Royaume sans MA permission, de tant prendre à MES Anges et de vouloir utiliser la Porte pour aller sur le monde primaire pour prêter main forte à Baal. »** dit Dorian en faisant diminuer la température au gré de sa colère.

- **« La Mort se montre enfin…** dit le démon.** Tu périras tout comme ton prédécesseur de la main de mon maître. »**

- **« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux pour ta santé de proclamer se criminel comme ton maître devant nous. »** dit Harry qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué pour les combattants.

Ezéchiel et les démons qui l'accompagnaient déglutir difficilement à la vue d'Harry en le reconnaissant comme la Magie. Déjà que La Mort était tout un défi, un combat contre La Mort et La Magie, c'était plus que suicidaire.

Les démons prirent vite leur décision et retournèrent rapidement au portail pour retourner dans leur monde.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de la sorte. Il appela les Gardiens de la Magie. Une douzaine de Drakens qui ressemblaient à Harry sortirent d'un second portail qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- **« Allez à la poursuite d'Ezéchiel et ramener le dans notre Royaume. Gardez le sous bonne surveillance, il pourrait nous être utile, lors de l'affrontement contre Baal. »** ordonna Harry.

Dorian ordonna ensuite à douze Ange de la Vie de prêter main forte aux Drakens

Le calme regagna rapidement la place publique, des équipes médicales firent leurs entrées pour soigner les Anges et citoyens blessés.

Yumi, l'Ange de la Vie en chef, parla avec Dorian quelques instants.

Harry, pour sa part avait reprit forme humaine avant l'arrivé des autres anges et rejoignit ses compagnons de voyage.

- **« C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne son rang et sa sphère. »** dit Ahéris pour elle même.

- **« C'est plutôt évident. »** dit Harry.

- **« C… C'est Dorian… la… la Mort… ? »** dit Neville peut sur d'aimer le fait que son beau-frère soit la Mort en personne.

- **« Il semblerait, **dit Graciela mécontente de ne pas avoir été mit au courant avant.** Et toi, Gin, tu le savais ? »**

- **« Oui, mais je ne l'aurais jamais dit, il m'a demandé de garder ça secret… faut pas m'en vouloir. »** se défendit la jeune Weasley.

Graciela bouda encore quelques minutes encore avant d'arrêter et de profiter de se petit instant de repos pour profiter de son petit copain, tout comme Harry mit à profit le temps d'attend de Dorian et embrassa à pleine bouche sans aucune gêne sa fiancée, jusqu'à ce que…

- **« HARRY JAMES POTTER !!! **cria une voix féminine.** C'est quoi c'est manière là d'embrasser aussi vulgairement une jeune femme dans un endroit publique. » **

Harry releva la tête rapidement pour voir, au loin, s'avancer vers lui d'un pas raide une Lily Potter furieuse. La première chose qui frappa Harry fut le ventre rond… très rond de sa mère.

- **« Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! »** dit-elle une fois près de lui.

- **« Ma… maman…** dit Harry.** Tu… tu… »**

- **« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me présenter la jeune femme que tu embrassais sans classe. »** répliqua-t-elle.

- **« Mais… tu l'as connais…** commença Harry avant de se rétracter.** Maman, laisse-moi te représenter Ahéris, mais cette fois-ci comme ma fiancée… »**

- **« C'est… FIANCÉE ?!? ** cria Lily. **Tu comptais l'annoncer quand ? »**

- **« C'est le but premier de notre visite…** dit Harry avant de reprendre.** Et toi, quand comptais-tu me dire que tu es enceinte ? »**

- **« La prochaine fois que je te voyais… »** répondit la mère du jeune homme avant d'être interrompu.

- **« Quelle surprise !** dit une voix masculine, qui appartenait à James. **Je pensais que tu serais venu faire ton tour plus tôt. »**

- **« Tonton James ! Tata Lily ! »** dit Graciela en s'approchant.

- **« Graciela ! Ça faisait longtemps ! **dit Lily.** Alors, comment trouves-tu le plan primaire ? »**

- **« Pas si mal… »** dit-elle tenant toujours la main de Neville.

- **« Et qui est le jeune homme qui est à la droite de ma nièce ? »** demanda James.

- **« Heu… Neville Londubat. »** se présenta-t-il.

- **« Le fils de Frank et Alice ? »** questionna Lily.

- **« Oui. »** répondit simplement Neville.

- **« Bon…** coupa une nouvelle voix. **Nous avons atteint une partie de notre but… »**

Dorian et Ginny s'étaient approchés lors de la discussion.

- **« Il ne reste qu'à rejoindre tes parents mon amour… »** dit Ginny.

- **« Mouais… »** marmonna le jeune homme.

- **« Tata, sais-tu si mes parents sont à la maison ? »** demanda Ciela.

- **« Oui, ils devraient, **répondit Lily. **Allez voir pendant que Harry et sa fiancée,** James sursauta et dévisagea Harry, **viennent faire un tour chez nous. »**

- **« Au revoir ! À plus tard ! »** dit Graciela en entraînant son frère, Ginny et Neville vers le Portail qu'ils passèrent.

Lily se tourna vers son fils et sa fiancée.

- **« Suivez-vous, nous pourrons parler à la maison. »** dit-elle en prenant le bras d'Ahéris et l'entraînant vers le Portail, laissant le fils et le père derrière.

Ils se regardèrent, prirent les sacs qu'avait laissé Lily et suivirent les deux femmes qui passèrent dans le Portail.

Harry se tourna vers son père, pour lui demander comment fonctionnait le Portail, mais ce dernier le poussa au travers et entra à sa suite.

Harry sentit la magie l'entourer prendre un peu de son énergie et il sentit son esprit être sondé malgré les défenses mentales qu'il avait obtenu en libérant son pouvoir d'Outsider.

Harry se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans un endroit totalement différent et la première chose qu'il su, fut qu'Ahéris l'avait agrippé et lui avait plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baisé que modérément passionné… enfin… modéré simplement à cause de Harry qui avait conscience de la présence de ses parents et plus de les entendre rire non loin d'eux.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Lily eut pitié de son fils et sépara le couple, amenant Ahéris un peu plus loin alors que James mettait un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

**« Tu viens de faire l'expérience de cette endroit qui a un puissant pouvoir sur les 'faibles' enfin… dans se cas si c'est qu'elle est mortelle… »** dit-il.

**« Hein ? »** répliqua Harry ne comprenant rien.

**« Allons à la maison, nous en discuterons. »** dit Lily ouvrant le chemin avec Ahéris.

Harry porta son premier regard sur ce qui les entourait, alors qu'il suivait son père. Il était dans une ville de l'époque de l'empire romain… avec un mélange de modernisme… car les bâtiments avaient une architecture d'époque, mais il y avait aussi quelques gratte-ciels ce qui juraient dans le décors. Ils arpentèrent les rues un moment, croisant toutes sortes d'êtres se côtoyant sans hostilité ce qui était sortait de l'ordinaire surtout lorsqu'il y avait des anges, des démons… des êtres d'Eau et de Feu… d'Air et de Terre…ce fut les seuls qu'Harry pu identifier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un quartier qui semblait plus noble avant d'atteindre des résidences qui étaient littéralement des petits châteaux. C'est vers l'uns d'eux que les parents d'Harry se dirigèrent.

- **« Wow ! c'est magnifique ! »** s'exclama Ahéris alors qu'ils passaient le portail d'entrée et parcouraient l'allée pour se rendre au grand Manoir.

- **« Bienvenue au Manoir Potter… enfin… l'un des manoir Potter…** annonça James.** Ils y en a d'autres un peut partout dans les Plans extérieurs, car en mille ans… beaucoup de Potter Outsider sont morts où ont simplement préférer quitter le monde primaire pour venir vivre dans les Plans extérieurs. »**

- **« Merde !! **s'écria alors Harry.** Sa veut dire que je peux les rencontrer ? »**

- **« Haha ! C'est une certitude. Ils vont tous vouloir savoir qui est l'héritier du Trône. »** répondit James alors qu'ils entraient dans le manoir.

Lily se tenait loin avant Ahéris une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, la retenant, ce qu'Harry remarqua.

- **« Alors, c'est quoi la farce ?!? »** questionna-t-il espérant avoir des réponses.

- **« Sais-tu dans quel plan nous nous trouvons ? »** questionna sa mère en retour.

- **« Heu… non… Et franchement, je ne vois pas le lien… »** répondit Harry.

- **« C'est là où tu te trompes mon fils ! »** s'exclama le père d'Harry.

- **« Nous sommes dans le Royaume de l'Empereur de l'Amour… Enfin… s'il y en avait un… Cette ville, la capitale du royaume se nomme Koishii,** répondit Lily. **Le plan dégage de très fortes ondes chargées d'amour pur. C'est ce qui a affecté Ahéris qui n'a pu résister à la puissance des ondes qui ont extériorisées ses désirs… son affection… son amour… »**

- **« Oh ! »** fut tout ce qu'Harry pu répondre comprenant.

- **« Mais bon, nous allons remédier à ce petit problème, car je n'ai pas envie d'être grand-mère dans neuf mois… »** poursuivit ensuite Lily avant de prononcer une incantation et de diriger sa baguette vers la tête d'Ahéris qui tomba à la renverse lorsque le sort la toucha.

Harry se retrouva rapidement aux côtés de sa fiancée et s'efforça de la réveiller.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Graciela, Ginny, Neville et Dorian arrivèrent dans une autre ville totalement différente de Nécropolis ou Koishii. Ils étaient dans la Cité des Lumières… Solis. Les bâtiments étaient tous fait de cristal parfois translucide, parfois opaque… Dans le ciel trois soleils _(NdA en réalité c'est trois étoiles… mais bon on ne s'ostineront pas sur ça…)_ se dressaient fièrement faisant briller les bâtiments de mille feux.

Ginny et Neville furent totalement subjugués par ce paysage. Ils posèrent ensuite leurs yeux sur les Êtres de Lumière qui parcouraient les rues de la ville. Ils étaient tous beaux… aucune laideur dans se monde… un royaume de beauté et de perfection… Le Royaume de la Lumière.

- **« C'est trop lumineux… »** grogna Dorian réprimant l'envie de déployer son aura de ténèbres…

- **« Allons Dorian… c'est notre maison ne soit pas si grincheux… »** protesta Graciela.

- **« Faux… c'est ta maison… pas la mienne… »** répliqua-t-il avant de se faire entraîner à la suite de sa sœur par sa fiancée.

Graciela les dirigea vers la maison des leurs parents, traînant Neville. Elle s'arrêta devant un magnifique manoir qui était par contre moins grand que celui des parents de Harry. La jeune fille courut rapidement la distance du portail à la porte du manoir et entra en criant :

- **« Maman !!! On est à la maison ! »**

Neville et Ginny avait suivit la sœur de Dorian se mettant à se poursuite alors que lui, il marcha lentement d'un pas raide, la mâchoire crispé.

Il s'arrêta soudainement à deux mètres de la porte de la maison avant de disparaître rapidement et réapparaître derrière la personne qui s'était approchée, avec la lame d'une dague sous la gorge… et que sa main droite appui sur un point de pression qui paralyse le corps entier…

- **« Bonjour… père… »** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme avant d'être interrompu.

- **« Dorian Kriano Julius Antonio Juan Di Castillo De Mortès !!** cria Graciela s'approchant d'eux suivit d'une femme avec une belle chevelure rousse qui lui arrivait aux épaules, à la silhouette fine et aux yeux argentés.** Tu laisses papa tranquille… »**

Il ne répondit rien, mais éloigna sa lame de la gorge de son père avant de lui rendre ses facultés motrices et de retourner près de Ginny qui c'était tenu à l'écart avec Neville.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'une humeur agréable en se moment et Ginny le savait pertinemment. Elle se rapprocha de Dorian pour l'aider à se calmer un peu, ce qui fonctionna très bien lorsqu'elle posa une main dans le bas du dos du jeune homme.

- **« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir faire les présentation,** dit Graciela.** Pour commencer, maman, papa… laisser moi vous présentez Neville Londubat qui est… enfin… mon petit ami… » **termina-t-elle de plus en plus rouge.

- **« Et bien… et bien… **dit alors Brandon, le père de Graciela.** Ma petite fille à un prétendant…** Il se rapprocha de Neville qui se tendit. **Alors… depuis combien de temps fréquentes-tu Graciela ? » **

- **« Depuis… la fin mai… »** répondit Neville.

- **« Papa ! Laisse Neville tranquille ! »** répliqua Ciela.

- **« Allons… écoute ta fille et laisse se jeune homme. »** renchérit la mère de Graciela.

- **« Mais Viviane… C'est mon devoir de père de m'enquérir des prétendants de ma fille ! »** s'exclama Brandon.

- **« C'est normalement le travail du chef de famille… »** dit Dorian avant d'être coupé par son père.

- **« Tu vois, même Dorian est d'accord… »** coupa Brandon avant d'être couper à son tour.

- **« Donc, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche. »** coupa Dorian.

- **« Mais… mais… c'est moi le chef de la famille !! »** s'exclama le père du jeune homme.

- **« Non, plus depuis que tu es mort et encore moins depuis que je suis monté sur le Trône des Di Castillo De Mortès… »** répondit le jeune homme.

- **« Déjà ?!? Et merde !!** s'exclama Brandon.** Ça veut dire qu'il faut organiser un conseil des Anciens… » **

Brandon salua les jeunes et embrassa sa femme avant de partir rapidement.

- **« Alors Dorian… Qui est la jeune fille à tes côtés ? »** questionna sa mère pour briser le silence qui c'était installé.

- **« Ginny… »** répondit simplement Dorian.

- **« C'est la fiancée de Dorian… et ils vont se marier en août !! »** annonça joyeusement Graciela ce qui fit grogner Dorian.

- **« Seigneur ! **s'exclama Viviane.** Mon petit bonhomme va se marier !! Comment avez-vous fait connaissance ? Comment… Je veux TOUT savoir en détails du début à la fin ! »**

- **« Se sera sans moi… »** dit Dorian avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la propriété avant que quiconque n'est pu dire ou faire quoique se soit.

- **« Oh Boy… pas très commode… **murmura Viviane.** Je vais devoir faire son éducation ! Il aurait pu dire au revoir… et embrasser sa fiancée… c'est la moindre des choses ! Attends de voir… Il va m'entendre ! »**

- **« Ce n'est pas grave Mme De Mortès. Il est toujours comme ça et j'en suis habituée avec le temps. Comme nous tous je crois. »** répliqua Ginny.

- **« Non… il va devoir devenir plus sérieux et plus à son affaire… »** répondit la mère de Dorian.

- **« Il est déjà assez sérieux comme ça ! »** s'exclama Graciela.

- **« Mais je suis prête à vous racontez toute l'histoire de notre rencontre. »** proposa Ginny.

- **« Et après se sera à mon tour de raconter mon arrivé à Poudlard et ma rencontre avec Nev. »**

Les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir avec Neville qui les suivit ne pouvait faire autrement et il se résigna à devoir supporter le bavardage de sa petite amie… de sa belle-mère… et de la fiancée de son beau-frère…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian avait rapidement reprit le portail et était retourné dans son royaume. Il reprit son apparence et alla prendre des nouvelles des combattants avant de faire un débriefing sur ce qui c'était passé en son absence.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Alors c'est comme ça que vous avez commencé à vous fréquentez réellement… »** dit Lily alors qu'ils étaient tous assit à l'extérieur sur la terrasse.

- **« Effectivement… **dit Harry avant de changer de sujet.** Mais maintenant, c'est à ton tour de nous compter… Tu aurais pu au moins me faire parvenir un petit mot pour me dire que je vais être grand frère… wow… je ne pensais pas que je dirais sa un jour… je vais être grand frère… C'est vraiment génial ! » **

- **« Oui ce l'est… mais c'est seulement grâce à une faveur que nous avons reçue, **répondit James.** Sans cette faveur, jamais nous aurions pu avoir d'autre enfant… Vois-tu, nous sommes, Lily et moi de deux races totalement différentes… deux races qui se haïssent depuis des millénaires et qui sont totalement incompatible. Dans tous les plans confondus, il n'y a que deux instances qui peuvent permettre la procréation entre nos deux espèces. L'une des deux instances… c'est l'empereur ou l'impératrice qui règne sur ce Royaume. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où toutes les races cohabitent en harmonie. Deux êtres de races ennemis peuvent s'aimer sans honte ni restriction. Et la seconde personne qui peut accorder le droit de procréer… C'est l'Empereur de la Vie et de la Mort… Lorsque nous avons appris son couronnement, nous avons eut la chance d'avoir un entretien en privé avec lui et il nous à accordé se droit. » **

- **« Et il a aussi ajouté que l'on devait te remercier…** ajouta Lily.** Car il semblerait que tu l'ais déjà rencontré… et à plusieurs reprises même. » **

- **« Effectivement… ** dit Harry avant de grogner.** Et il aurait pu me le dire… au moins… » **

- **« C'est vrai que ce n'est très chic que sa part de ne pas t'en avoir glissé un mot… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Allons… ce n'est pas grave… je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que nous seront face à face… »** répliqua Harry.

Ils continuèrent à parler prenant des nouvelles et les deux femmes partirent rapidement sur le sujet du mariage et du bébé, alors que Harry et son père se levèrent à se moment. James entraîna Harry avec lui en lui disant qu'ils devaient rendre quelques visites.

James amena Harry voir chacun de ses ancêtres en commençant pour son grand-père et remonta la lignée. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à aucune des places, car il y avait pas mal d'ancêtres à visité. Mais le but des visites était seulement de présenté Harry comme l'héritier du Trône Potter rien de plus. Mais Harry promit à chacun de ses ancêtres de venir passer plus de temps à un autre moment.

Alors que la fin de la journée arrivait, James amena Harry vers le dernier Manoir à visiter. Ce dernier manoir était encore plus vaste et plus splendide que tous les autres. Il était situé dans le Royaume de la Magie, dans son royaume, qu'il visita enfin…

Ils se présentèrent à la porte du manoir et James frappa.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry vit un homme, cheveux grisonnants… barbe grisonnante aussi… des lunettes devant des yeux dorés parsemés de petites paillettes rouges. On pourrait presque dire que la tête de l'homme ressemblait à la tête d'un lion. L'homme avait une stature imposante et une aura autour de lui qui en imposait aussi.

- **« Bienvenu dans la demeure de mon fils. »** dit l'homme.

- **« Monseigneur,** commença James. **Nous étions venus pour présenter Harry, mon fils, qui est présentement l'héritier du Trône Potter. » **

- **« Ha ! Entrez… Entrez… **dit l'homme en se déplaçant pour les laisser entrer dans la demeure.** Je suis heureux de pouvoir moi aussi rencontrer l'héritier des Potter… **Il remarqua le regard quelque peu confus d'Harry qui se demanda qui il était.** Mais c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Godric Griffondor, le père d'Alfred Potter… » **

- **« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! »** répondit Harry

- **« Allez, suivez-moi mon fils est sorti un instant, il devrait revenir sous peu. »** dit Godric en les menant dans un salon et les invita à s'asseoir.** Alors Harry, comment se passe la vie à Poudlard de nos vos jours ? » **

- **« Bien… si on considère que le directeur n'essaie plus de me manipuler… »** commença Harry.

- **« Quoi ? Un directeur qui manipule ma descendance !! »** s'exclama Godric.

- **« Monseigneur, **commença James.** C'est le même directeur qu'à mon époque… Vous souvenez-vous… ? Albus Dumbledore… »¸ **

- **« Encore… **souffla dépité Godric.** Même leurs descendants ne sont pas capables de s'entendre… Mais bon… Allez Harry continu… » **

- **« Bien que je suis loin d'avoir eut une seule année normale sans avoir des brise de bec avec l'héritier des Malfoy et l'héritier de Serpentard qui veut toujours ma tête… et qui a fait du poste de Défense contre les forces du mal un poste maudit où aucun professeur n'y est resté plus de deux ans… malédiction qui sera brisée l'an prochain car ma fiancée y enseignera pour une seconde année… »** dit Harry.

- **« Serpentard et Malfoy… encore te toujours eux… **s'exclama un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Godric. Il s'avança vers Harry. **Bonjour… Alfred Potter, premier de notre lignée… Et tu dois être le fils de James, à ce que je peux en déduire… » **

- **« Bonjour à vous aussi…** dit Harry en se levant et serrant la main d'Alfred.** Enchanté de faire votre connaissance… » **

Après les salutations et présentations d'usages de la femme d'Alfred, ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que ciel soit ténébreux, soupant chez le premier Potter.

Harry et son père rentrèrent très tard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le manoir silencieux et vide… Ils se rendirent chacun à leur chambre rejoindre leur femme et fiancée.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian était resté dans son royaume longtemps… très longtemps. Il ne réapparu que très tard dans la nuit au manoir de ses parents. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva son père assit dans le salon qui l'attendait et il n'était pas seul. Avec lui, il y avait un homme… un homme qui lui ressemblait atrocement… même stature… cheveux totalement blanc, avec quelques mèches noires… les traits faciaux semblable… mais les yeux de l'homme était bleu… d'un bleu pur et étincelant. Il connaissait cet homme…

- **« Enfin te voilà !** s'exclama son père.** Je me demande où tu peux bien être aller… » **

- **« Ça n'a aucune importance… »** répondit avec désintérêt Dorian.

- **« Si ça en a ! Tu es mon fils… »** commença Brandon avant que l'homme pose une main sur son bras.

- **« Viens t'asseoir avec nous… »** dit l'homme… c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose et Dorian l'avait reconnu.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil face au deux hommes et attendit qu'ils parlent.

- **« Bien, **dit l'homme.** Je vais commencer par me présenter, je suis Juan Di Castillo De Mortès… ton ancêtre. » **

- **« Ça je l'avais deviné. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Montre un peu de respect pour notre ancêtre ! »** s'exclama Brandon en se levant.

- **« Ça va… **dit Juan.** On m'avait déjà prévenu de son tempérament. » **

- **« Ah oui ? Mais qui a bien pu vous en informer…? »** questionna Dorian plus intéressé.

- **« Haha ! C'est une question très intéressante… et ma réponse doit rester entre nous, c'est clair ?** dit Juan très sérieusement. Il attendit que le père et le fils lui face un oui d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer. **C'est ma femme qui me tient au courant… » **

- **« Ta… femme…? »** dit Dorian.

- **« Mais… nous avons jamais entendu parler d'elle ?!? »** dit Brandon.

- **« C'est qu'elle est encore dans le plan primaire… »** répondit Juan.

- **« Elle… est encore vivant… »** dit abasourdit Brandon.

- **« Oui… et elle veille sur notre descendance… »** dit Juan.

- **« Et… c'est qui ? »** demanda le père de Dorian.

- **« Malystryx… »** répondit alors Juan.

- **« Quoi ?!? »** s'exclama Brandon.

- **« J'aurais dû m'en douter… **marmonna Dorian.** C'est tellement évident… » **

- **« Oui, Malystryx est ma femme… la seule personne qui l'a su est notre fils… La génération d'après elle a été présenté comme protecteur familial… Après ma mort, elle voulait rester pour veiller sur son fils et son petit-fils. »** répondit Juan.

Les trois hommes continuèrent leurs discussions jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Le père et le fils réussirent à s'entendre durant tout le long. Aucun des deux hommes questionnèrent Dorian sur sa race d'outsider… ce qui était mieux ainsi.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin Harry, sa fiancée et ses parents quittèrent leur manoir tôt et se rendit chez Brandon et Viviane.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la cousine de Lily vint leur ouvrir.

- **« James ! Lily ! Heureuse de vous voir !** dit Viviane.** Et ce jeune homme qui est le portrait tout craché de James doit être Harry… accompagné de sa fiancée… Ahéris si je me souviens bien des dire de Ginny et Graciela. » **

- **« Bon matin à toi aussi Viviane. »** répondit Lily alors que James, par trop réveillé ne fit qu'hocher de la tête.

- **« Bonjour… »** fut tout ce que Harry eut le temps de répondre avant que Viviane ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur du manoir.

Les autres suivirent un Harry qui se faisait littéralement traîner par Viviane dans la salle à manger.

- **« Brandon… regard c'est qui ! »** dit la femme de l'homme avec enthousiasme en mettant Harry devant elle.

- **« Wow ! Toi, tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, pas de doute là-dessus ! »** dit Brandon.

- **« Je sais pas pour vous…** coupa d'une voix ennuyée Dorian.** Mais on mangeait… Tranquillement… »**

- **« Allons mon petit chou,** dit sa mère.** Ne soit pas un rustre… il faut savoir accueillir ses invités. »**

- **« Ce n'est pas grave,** dit Harry en assoyant à gauche de Dorian, alors qu'Ahéris s'assoyait à gauche de Harry. **J'ai l'habitude de son humeur. »**

Le déjeuner sa passa dans la joie pour presque tous où ils firent tous connaissance plus profondément et connurent Juan qui était resté pour le déjeuner avant de quitter en milieu de l'avant-midi.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble s'amusant, pour la plus part, discutant et riant des blagues qui furent dites et fait par James et Viviane au grand malheur de Lily et de Brandon qui soupirèrent devant l'immaturité de leur mari/femme.

Vers les 16h, les jeunes se préparèrent à partir. Le lendemain était le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Ils dirent rapidement au revoir aux parents leurs promettant de les faire venir pour le mariage d'Harry et de Dorian qui aura lieu en août.

Le chemin du retour se fit sans encombre. Ils retournèrent dans le royaume des Morts et retournèrent au Styx où un Ange de la Mort les attendait pour les faire passer de l'autre côté et ils se rendirent à la Porte qui était gardé par plus d'une trentaine d'Ange et de Collecteurs d'Âme, de lointain cousin des détraqueurs.

Harry prit la main de Ahéris et il prit sa forme d'outsider et traversa la Porte. Dorian fit pareil. Il prit la main de Ginny et de Neville avant de passer la Porte sous sa forme d'outsider suivit de près par Graciela.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, la présence d'Harry ébranla et perturba la magie du ministère. Il ne fallut que peut de temps pour les entendre accourir. Lorsque Dorian arriva, il déploya son aura de Ténèbres les protégeant des regards. Ils reprirent leurs formes humaines et quittèrent le ministère laissant les mains vides les hommes d'un ministre qui était fou furieux.

Harry et Ahéris avaient transplané chez Sirius. Il alla retrouva son parrain et sa marraine à la cuisine avec Remus et Tonks, alors qu'ils allaient passé à table.

- **« Bonjour tout le monde ! »** saluèrent Harry et Ahéris.

- **« Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ! et je dois dire que vous n'avez pas trop changé durant votre séjour dans la salle temporel »** dit Remus.

- **« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! »** répliqua Harry en s'assoyant tout comme Ahéris.

Ils passèrent leur souper ensemble et les deux jeunes racontèrent leur 'mois' d'entraînement et leur visite chez les parents d'Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian, Ginny, Neville et Graciela arrivèrent devant le Terrier. Ils restèrent surprit… au lieu de la maison délabrée se tenait maintenant un magnifique manoir, bien que modeste. Graciela se tourna vers son frère et sa fiancée.

- **« Bon, nous on va vous laisser… Je ramène Neville et je resterai là-bas jusqu'au mariage… Alors à la prochain les tourtereaux… »** dit Graciela avant de disparaître avec Neville, laissant Ginny avec Dorian seul devant le manoir.

La jeune fille sourit à son fiancé et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent un hall avant d'entrer dans un salon où toute la famille était réunie.

- **« Vous voilà enfin !** s'exclama Molly en voyant les deux jeunes.** Vous auriez pu arriver avant ! » **

- **« Mais on est là dans les temps maman !** répondit sa fille. **Il fallait bien faire un petit tour pour aller voir les parents de Dorian. » **

- **« Je sais… je sais… »** marmonna Mme Weasley en entraînant sa fille avec elle laissant Dorian avec Arthur, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux.

Dorian alla s'asseoir et entra dans la discussion des Weasley sur quelques questions de gestions et d'affaires. Ginny et sa mère ne refirent pas surface et les hommes décidèrent après un instant d'aller se coucher. M. Weasley montra où se trouvait la chambre de Ginny à Dorian qui, lorsqu'il entra, il vit que la jeune fille était déjà couchée et l'attendait ne dormant visiblement pas.

- **« Elle m'a forcé à me coucher… »** bouda Ginny lorsque Dorian se glissa sous les draps.

Il rigola un peu, mais réconforta sa belle d'un doux baisé avant qu'elle ne se laisse porté par le sommeil.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Il était dix heures du matin et le manoir était sans dessus dessous… Tout le monde se courrait pour un petit rien et Mme Weasley était de plus en plus nerveuse. Le mariage débutait à midi et ils n'étaient pas encore près.

Harry avait rejoins, Dorian avec Drago, Remus et Sirius. Ils étaient tous le salon discutant tranquillement avec Arthur, attendant que leurs partenaires finissent de se préparer.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à onze heures avant que tout le monde soit enfin prêt. Harry leur demanda de tous se tenir la main. Lorsque se fut fait, il les transporta tous au château Delacour.

Après leur arrivé, ils se dispersèrent tous. Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient arrivé plutôt avec Charlie et Bill. Cythèla traîna Malfoy et alla le présenter à quelques connaissances qui assistaient au mariage aussi.

Neville, ses parents et Graciela arrivèrent quelques instants après. Le griffondor et sa petite amie allèrent rejoindre Harry, tout comme Ginny qui délaissa Dorian alors que plusieurs personnes venaient le saluer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut convié à se rendre à l'extérieur pour le début de la cérémonie.

La cérémonie fut merveilleuse _(NdA : non, je ne la décrirai pas… imaginez-vous le mariage d'une princesse… c'est aussi grand que ça !)_ La mariée était resplendissante. À la fin de la cérémonie, le père de la mariée demanda la bénédiction des Vingt pour le mariage de sa fille, une pratique qui ne se faisait plus depuis des siècles.

Dorian, Valérius et Harry se levèrent simultanément et se présentèrent devant les mariés.

**Nous, Seigneurs des Vingt, bénissons votre union, **

**Qu'elle soit riche et prospère, **

**Qu'elle soit longue et heureuse, **

**La route que vous parcourez désormais ensemble, **

**Par notre volonté et notre magie, **

**Nous vous bénissons et vous lions un à l'autre.**

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, les mariés furent entourés d'une vive lumière rouge et blanche, liant les jeunes mariés.

Après la cérémonie les festivités débutèrent. Nombreux sont ceux qui vinrent féliciter les nouveaux mariés.

Harry après avoir félicité Bill et Fleur, il alla, avec sa fiancée sur le plancher de danse où ils restèrent à danser, tout comme Drago et Cythèla, jusqu'au souper.

Le repas… que dis-je, le festin fut magnifique. Les invités, qui étaient près de trois cents, mangèrent de bon cœur, riant et parlant avec leurs voisins.

Vers la fin du repas, Harry lança un regard à Dorian qui comprit ce qu'Harry lui demanda. Dorian se leva et demanda le silence.

- **« Bien… Qu'elle belle cérémonie… ** commença-t-il.** Premièrement, je tiens à féliciter et porter un toast aux deux mariés,** il leva sa coupe.** À la santé de Bill et Fleur Weasley !** Tous les invités se levèrent et levèrent leur coupe à leur tour.** Maintenant, je vais profiter de l'occasion pour vous informez qu'un autre mariage aura lieu…** le silence se fit rapidement sur les invités voulant en savoir plus.** En fait ça sera plus tôt trois mariages en un… Le 22 août prochain, Drago Malfoy se mariera avec Cythèla Corrolis, Harry Potter avec Ahéris Déry et moi-même avec Ginerva Weasley. »**

Bill et Fleur furent les premiers à se lever pour aller à la rencontre des futurs mariés. Bien qu'ils fussent au courant depuis un bon moment, ils félicitèrent à leur tour les trois couples.

Harry ramena de l'ordre très rapidement en rappelant que c'était les noces de Bill et Fleur, ce qui centralisa à nouveau l'attention des invités sur les nouveaux mariés.

Les festivités durèrent plus de trois jours avant qu'elles ne finissent et que tous les invités aient quitté.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Tu crois que ça va être aussi beau notre mariage…? »** questionna Ahéris alors qu'elle et Harry faisait la grasse matinée en se derniers jours de congé avant de retourner dans la salle temporelle.

- **« Oui…** répondit Harry d'une voix encore endormi. **Ça sera merveilleux… enfin… ça ne sera pas trop dur… Avec ta simple présence… tout sera magnifique… »**

La jeune femme, se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais des coups frapper à leur porte vint déranger les plans d'Ahéris.

- **« Allez là-dedans !! **cria Sirius en martelant la porte.** On le lève !! Il est passé midi et on part bientôt !! » **

Harry fit un mouvement de la main et Ahéris entendu Sirius hurler.

- **« HAAAAAAaaaaaa !!! C'est FROID !! »** cria Sirius qui venait de prendre une douche d'eau glacée.

- **« Bien fait pour lui… »** murmura Ahéris.

Sirius retourna rejoindre Jenny, Remus et Tonks dans le salon où il fit bien rire de lui. Ils attendirent qu'Harry et Ahéris daignent descendre. Ils durent attendre une demi-heure avant de voir le couple les rejoindre.

- **« On attend Dorian et les autres ? »** demanda Remus.

- **« Non, ils doivent déjà être là-bas. »** répondit Harry

Ils prirent leur bagage et se donnèrent tous la main et Harry les amena à l'entrée du Monastère. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes avant Graciela et Neville.

Ils marchèrent ensemble et se rendirent à la salle temporelle no.1. Ils entrèrent et ne virent personnes. Harry montra à Sirius et Jenny où ils allaient restés, alors qu'Ahéris montra, à Remus et Tonks où ils resteraient pour la prochaine année.

Après s'être installé, ils retournèrent à l'extérieur où Neville et Ron, qui était arrivé entre temps faisait un petit combat à mains nues, alors qu'Hermione et Graciela discutaient non loin.

Une heure passa avant que Dorian arrive avec Ginny, Drago et Cythèla, suivit de près par les protecteurs d'Harry, de Dorian et deux des protecteurs des Malfoy… Zaphariel et Pyross… sous forme humaine.

Dorian alla mettre en fonction la salle temporelle.

- **« Bien, maintenant, nous allons faire quelques présentations. Donc voici les deux nouveaux venu qui nous aiderons. Le premier est Pyross,** l'être de Feu prit sa vraie apparence.** Un être de feu, ce qui n'est pas dur à remarquer… et protecteur des Malfoy. Le second est Zaphariel… un maître-démon, aussi protecteur des Malfoy. »** dit Dorian.

Lorsque Zaphariel prit son apparence, ils reculèrent tous… enfin… sauf Harry, Drago et Dorian.

- **« Mais avant de commencer l'entraînement, nous devons tous vous mettre au même niveau… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Oui, aujourd'hui, nous allons tous vous élevez à notre niveau et faire de vous l'un des nôtre… des Outsiders… » **poursuivit Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors… comment est ce court chapitre ? Dans le prochain… Transformation et nouveaux pouvoirs pour presque tous… et suite de l'entraînement…

À la prochaine

Valérius.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Entraînement part 2

Enfin il est arrivé !! Encore en retard je sais je sais… je ne me dompterai jamais probablement. Bien qu'il soit arrivé, je dois dire que je l'ai coupé et ce n'est pas des bouts que je vais rajouter ailleurs, ou ça serait peu probable (il y a une exception… mais encore) Donc, je suis vraiment désolé du délais et de ces coupures, mais le manque d'inspiration ça fait mal je dois dire.

Et je suis désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews (je les lis tous sans exceptions et ça encourage beaucoup)

Aller, assez discuté !

Bon chapitre et bonne lecture

Valérius

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Chapitre 4 : Entraînement Partie 2

- **« Hein ? »** dirent Drago Neville ne comprenant que trop peu ce qui se passait.

- **« Oui, nous allons vous faire faire un rituel qui vous permettra de devenir des Outsiders… de perdre votre humanité certes, mais pour gagner en puissance de manière considérable…** dit Harry avant d'ajouter.** Ce rituel est la raison de la mort de mes parents. C'est ce que Voldemort voulait obtenir… »**

- **« C'est la première chose que nous allons faire,** dit Dorian.** Justement, nos protecteurs, à Harry et moi, ont tous préparés durant votre semaine de congé. »**

- **« Donc, nous allons procéder deux par deux… Un avec moi et l'autre avec Dorian,** dit Harry.** Et nous allons débuter avec Ron et Hermione. »**

Harry entraîna Ron avec lui, alors que Dorian fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent dans deux endroits opposés à l'écart du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, chacun de leur côté, dans chaque clairière, il y avait une représentation de Stonehenge. Sur chaque pierre de nombreux symboles indescriptibles pour Ron et Hermione y étaient gravés.

Harry et Dorian dirent à Ron et Hermione d'aller se changer et de mettre une toge blanche. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Harry était vêtu d'une toge bleu royal avec un dragon émeraude brodé sur le devant, alors que Dorian avec une toge dorée.

Ils firent monter Ron et Hermione sur l'autel qui se tenait au centre du cercle de pierre.

Ils se mirent ensuite à incanter dans une langue que même les pendentifs de Kranash ne comprenait pas.

Ron et Hermione virent les symboles s'illuminer un à un au rythme de l'incantation. Ils sentirent la magie affluer… devenant oppressant… Ils sentirent toute cette force entrer en eux… forçant… C'était douloureux pour les deux jeunes… sentir toute cette puissance entrer en eux.

Après plus d'une heure de souffrance, tout s'arrêta… Leur esprit était en suspend dans le néant… ne sentant plus de douleur… plus rien… un court instant… avant que la douleur ne revienne… mais ce n'était pas dû à la magie qui entrait en eux… c'était dû à une transformation physique… une métamorphose…

Le corps de Ron ne changea que peu, mais il sentit ses muscles travailler… se tonifier… devenant encore plus puissant. Il sentit une douleur aiguë dans son dos, comme si quelque chose tentait de percer sa chair

Hermione de son côté sentit les os de sa tête se briser et se reformer différemment. Elle sentit aussi son corps enveloppé d'une substance froide la recouvrant sur tout son corps exception fait de la tête.

Leurs transformations durèrent une demi-heure. Un trente minutes de souffrance intense. Lorsque la douleur disparue, ils se relevèrent lentement.

Harry alla aider Ron à se relever.

- **« Ron…** dit Harry en l'assoyant sur l'autel et conjurant un grand miroir pour lui permettre de voir à quoi il ressemble.** Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie en temps qu'outsider. » **

Ron leva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il aperçut le fit sursauter. Il était maintenant vêtu d'une arme complète et finement ciselée dans un métal bleu pâle. Une énorme hache couverte de runes pendait à sa droite. Il remarqua aussi que les seuls changements physique visible furent la couleur de ses yeux, totalement bleu ciel et une paire d'ailes de dragon de la même couleur.

- **« Wow…** s'exclama Ron.** C'est génial… mais… c'est quelle race…? » **

- **« D'après ce que j'ai lu… Tu es un Loyal… un outsider du la sphère de la loyauté. Un peuple de guerriers purs qui est soit bon… soit mauvais… mais toujours loyal. Toi, tu es du côté du bien, par la couleur des ailes et de l'armure que l'on sait son alignement et son rang. »** expliqua Harry.

- **« Et c'est quoi mon rang ? »** questionna Ron.

- **« Et bien, lorsqu'il y a du vert, c'est le commun, le jaune c'est le noble, le bleu c'est le royal et le pourpre c'est l'Empereur… Ensuite pour l'alignement, foncé c'est le mal, pâle c'est le bien… assez stéréotypé… mais bon… c'est comme ça. »** répondit Harry.

- **« Donc, je suis de rang royal… !!! GÉNIAL !! »** s'exclama Ron en se levant et Harry dut le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- **« Viens, je vais te ramener… »** dit Harry en aidant Ron à retourner où les autres devaient attendre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque la transformation d'Hermione fut finit, Dorian alla l'aider à se relever et lui conjura un miroir aussi. Lorsque la jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir, elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

Elle avait une tête de serpents, mais au lieu des écailles, c'était des plumes rouges écarlates et ses yeux étaient totalement gris. Elle découvrit par la suite que son corps entier était couvert d'une peau écailleuse de la même couleur que ses plumes, rouge.

- **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ?!? »** cria Hermione.

- **« C'est l'une des races principales de la sphère de la connaissance et du savoir… En regardant la couleur de tes plumes et tes écailles, ton rang est noble… Le bleu est pour les communs… le noble c'est le rouge… le vert pâle c'est le royal et le vert émeraude c'est l'empereur. »** répondit Dorian en soutenant la jeune femme.

- **« Et je fais quoi maintenant ? »** questionna Hermione.

- **« On retourne voir les autres et Demar te donnera quelques explications et des documents à lire pour connaître mieux ta race. »** dit Dorian.

Ils retournèrent voir les autres qui sursautèrent en voyant leurs amis transformés.

- **« Vous pourrez discuter et parler avec Ron et Hermione, mais je voudrais que Cythèla et Drago nous accompagnent pour leurs transformations. »** coupa Harry.

Dorian attrapa Drago par le collet et l'amena avec lui laissant Harry s'occuper de Cythèla.

Harry et Dorian retournèrent chacun à leur emplacement et refirent le rituel lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Harry se retrouva devant un être d'une extrême beauté, avec des yeux rouges qui brulaient de passion et de désir et des ailes de papillons rouges.

Harry déglutit difficilement devant cette beauté. Il reconnut facilement la race. Dans tous les plans extérieurs il n'y en a que deux races, qui possèdent une telle beauté. Il y a les nymphes du Royaume de l'Amour qui sont d'une beauté magnifique… divine… et il y a les nymphes qui habitent le Royaume du Désir et de la Passion… qui possède une beauté irréelle qui abrutissait n'importe quels hommes et il avait devant lui l'une de ses créatures.

Il remarqua que sur la tête de la jeune femme un diadème avec un rubis scintillant de mille feux qui confirma les suppositions d'Harry qui prit sa forme d'outsider.

- **« Laisses-moi te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous… au sein du conseil Impérial… Cythèla Corrolis, Impératrice du Désiré et de ** **la Passion****… »** dit Harry avant de s'arrêter soudainement sentait une monter de puissance non loin.

Il retourna son attention sur Cythèla et lui dit qu'ils devaient retourner voir les autres.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian regarda Drago devant lui et sourit…

- **« Drago Lucius Malfoy… ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour moi… Empereur des Ténèbres… Grand Seigneur du Mal et des Enfers… Tu seras le digne héritier de Belzébuth. »** dit Dorian

Le démon à la peau écailleuse aussi noir que les ténèbres et faisant trois mètres de haut, braqua son regard rougeoyant sur Dorian.

- **« Ça ne te semble pas être une surprise… »** dit-il.

- **« Tu as raison…** répondit Dorian.** Aucune personne qui maîtrise bien la démonologie ne peut devenir un outsider d'une autre sphère… à quelques exceptions près. »**

Ils retournèrent vers le petit groupe qui les attendait. Les réactions ne se firent attendre. Lorsqu'ils virent Cythèla, Malystryx dut retenir magiquement tous les mâles, même les protecteurs. Elle eut l'aide des autre jeunes femmes, mais ce fut lorsque Drago arriva que les ardeurs des mâles se refroidirent.

Cythèla regarda Drago et lui sourit avant de s'approcher. Elle utilisa quelques peu maladroitement ses ailes et l'éleva pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fiancé et l'embrasser.

Zaphariel s'approcha alors que Cythèla se dégagea et posa un genou au sol et baisa la tête.

- **« Monseigneur, **dit-il d'une voie solennelle. **C'est une très agréable surprise de voir que vous êtes l'un des notre… que vous êtes notre Empereur. » **

Zaphariel se releva. Il était heureux de voir que le Royaume qui l'a vu naître… qui l'a vu grandir et devenir la Bête des Enfers soit gouverné par un démon _(NdA : Je sais… je sais… pour les amateurs de D&D les démons sont seulement d'alignement chaotique et les diables sont d'alignement loyal… mais bon… ici je ne fais pas la distinction… en fait oui, mais c'est dans la sphère de _ _la Loyauté._ Les autres regardèrent Drago avec suspicion… enfin, surtout Ron qui n'arrivait toujours pas à sentir le serpentard.

- **« Aller… au suivant… l'avant dernier pour moi… »** dit Harry pour rompre le silence qui s'était installer et en faisant signe à Neville

- **« Moi aussi l'avant dernier… C'est très demandant. »** dit Dorian en pointant Jenny et lui faisant signe de suivre.

Encore une fois, ils retournèrent faire le rituel et revinrent. Neville était le plus impressionnant des deux, avec une taille de deux mètres, élancé, avec les yeux brun, les cheveux vert forêt très foncé et une paire d'aile brune dans le dos. Sur son corps, il y avait de nombreuses lianes et il était accompagné de deux bêtes, d'un lion à la crinière de feu et d'un serpent turquoise qui était enroulé autour d'un de ses bras.

- **« Wow ! ** dit Graciela avant de sauter dans les bras de son petit ami et ajouta, après l'avoir embrassé.** Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber… Monsieur Mère Nature… enfin… Père Nature dans se cas si. » **

- **« Père Nature ? »** dit Hermione voulant comprendre un peu plus.

- **« Neville est maintenant Empereur de la sphère de ** **la Nature. C****'est la seule sphère autre que le Temps, la Vie et ** **la Mort**** et celle de ** **la Magie**** qui aurait pu prétendre à poste dans le Triumvirat, mais sa puissance n'a jamais été aussi grande que les trois autres. »** répondit Harry avant que Dorian ne revienne.

Il fallut attendre un bon cinq minutes avant que sa marraine soit de retour avec Dorian… Dorian avec une petite fée volant devant lui.

Sirius alla à la rencontre de sa compagne qui se posa dans sa main et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- **« Je suis un esprit de la forêt… »** dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- **« Sphère de ** **la Nature****, rang noble, les fée sont reconnues pour leur esprit joueur et leur caractère de fauteur de troubles. »** dit Dorian après un instant.

- **« Bien… maintenant les deux derniers… »** dit Harry fatigué.

- **« Remus… tu viens avec moi… »** répondit Dorian ne laissant pas sa fatigue paraître.

- **« Tonks, avec moi… »** dit Harry.

Les deux adultes suivirent les jeunes pour leur transformation.

Alors qu'Harry et Dorian s'occupaient de Tonks et de Remus, les autres discutaient tous, s'étant habitués aux apparences des nouveaux outsiders.

- **« Bien, maintenant nous pouvons faire un briefing,** dit Demar.** Durant le premier trois mois, vous aller devoir apprendre à connaître votre race et votre sphère. » **

- **« Ainsi qu'apprendre l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. »** poursuivit Malystryx.

- **« Pour l'instant, vous l'avez que l'apparence de votre race, rien de plus,** dit Snicks. **Vous devrez commencer à le connaître. Le rituel n'a simplement que montrer la voie que vous devez suivre. Maintenant, il faut que vous détruisiez les barrières qui scellent votre plein pouvoir encore et normalement, vous ne serez pas capable de tout débloquer avec votre maturité magique qui correspond à la majorité. » **

- **« Alors, ça veut dire qu'on n'a aucun pouvoir spécial… juste une apparence… »** dit Hermione.

- **« Effectivement et en plus de ça, vous ne serez pas capable de reprendre une apparence humaine avant d'avoir débloqué quelques barrières. »** répondit Demar.

Ils continuèrent de donner quelques informations avant de voir revenir Remus qui n'avait absolument aucun changement physique apparent, tout comme Tonks ce qui en surprit plus d'un.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** questionna Sirius en voyant son ami et Tonks sans changement.** Pourquoi… » **

- **« Ils vont très bien et le rituel c'est bien passé. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Mais alors, pourquoi ils n'ont aucun changement. »** dit Jenny.

- **« Parce que dans leur sphère c'est ainsi. Ils sont de la sphère de Shapeshifter, des métamorphes,** répondit Harry. **Ils n'ont aucun changement, mais ils peuvent imiter n'importe quelles formes de vie, enfin ça dépend de leur rang et pour savoir quel sera leur rang, il faudra attendre qu'ils aient débloqué leurs pouvoirs pour le savoir. » **

- **« Donc maintenant tous le monde, repos,** dit Dorian qui paraissait fatigué.** Demain vous entrez en enfer… » **

Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent à l'intérieur allant se préparer de quoi manger et ensuite d'aller se coucher, alors que les adultes ne se pressèrent pas vraiment.

- **« Je vous conseil de prendre très au sérieux les propos de Dorian. »** dit Harry avant d'entrer à son tour, suivit d'Ahéris.

Les deux maraudeurs et leur compagnes se hâtèrent plus et entrèrent se faire un petit repas et eux aussi prendre le chemin de leur chambre.

Les protecteurs se réunirent pour concocter un entraînement digne de leur nouveau statut. Ils étaient quand même des outsiders très puissants. Zaphariel était de rang Royal… mais il était né avec le rang commun et s'était tracé un chemin sanglant dans la hiérarchie, allant jusqu'à se faire nommer par Belzébuth en personne, la Bête des Enfers.

Demar de son côté, est le seul à avoir connue personnellement Zeus. Il a été dans sa jeunesse l'un des élève du l'Empereur de la Magie. Il était né avec le rang Royal et avait été prit sous l'aile de Zeus, faisant de lui, le plus puissant dragon après le Dragon D'Émeraude Scharr.

Malystryx pour sa part était née noble et s'était élevée au rang de Royal, enfin… elle est encore considéré comme de rang noble, mais dépasse facilement la pouvoir moyen d'un Royal. Dans sa jeunesse, son caractère très enfantin lui a permit d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ne se souciant jamais des conséquences de ses actes, elle fonçait. Dans la sphère de l'Esprit, elle était considérée comme une petite énervée, mais un vrai génie. Personne n'avait pu pénétrée ses défenses mentales et personnes n'avait jamais pu résister à ses attaques.

Drathir est né noble et est resté noble. Il n'a jamais cherché à obtenir un rang plus élevé, même s'il avait le potentiel d'atteindre le rang Royal. Il appartient à la sphère de la Nature.

Aritanaë et Snicks sont né dans la sphère du savoir avec le rang de Noble. Ils ont rencontrés quelques temps après que le Conseil des Dieux fut totalement annihilé par Baal, Demar qui les avait sauvés d'un groupe de Dévoreur d'intellect, les pires ennemis des Coualts. Ils entrèrent par la suite en apprentissage avec le dragon développant leur capacité monstre d'apprentissage. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur royaume après quelques siècles, ils réussirent à se faire reconnaître comme de rang Royal.

Séréna, Myska et Mortéa sont tous de rang noble, mais n'ont jamais pénétré dans leur royaume et ne se sont jamais fait reconnaître leur rang auprès de leur pair. Séréna était de la sphère de la Nature, Myska de la sphère de la Mort et de la Vie et finalement Mortéa du demi-plan des Ombres.

Pyross était de rang Noble. Dans son royaume, il était reconnu comme la flamme de l'éternel Jeunesse, car même après des siècles et des siècles, il a toujours conservé son attitude infantile portant sur les nerfs de très nombreux de ses pairs.

Märe vint de la sphère de l'esprit tout comme Malystryx. Il était né avec le rang de commun et ses élevé au rang de noble, ce qui est très rare pour un kirré de monter de rang.

Ensemble, ils firent un horaire d'entraînement convenable pour les nouveaux outsiders.

Dorian délaissa les protecteurs et entra à son tour avec Ginny qui l'attendait. Ils allèrent à la cuisine où tout le monde se préparerait quelque chose.

Rapidement ils finirent tous leur repas et allèrent se coucher.

Alors qu'Ahéris rejoignit Harry dans le lit, elle se colla contre lui.

- **« Pourquoi attendre demain pour ma transformation ? »** questionna-t-elle.

- **« Pour aucune raison réellement… C'est comme ça que c'est tombé… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Et tu penses que ça sera quoi ma sphère ? »** questionna Ahéris.

- **« Franchement, je ne le sais pas… »** répondit Harry sur un ton très fatigué.

La jeune femme voyant bien la fatigue de son fiancé, cessa ses questions et s'efforça de s'endormit tout comme Harry qui y arriva en quelques secondes.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon attendant l'arrivée des protecteurs. Ils étaient tous encore amorphe et endormis pour la plus part.

- **« Bon, on finit les rituels ? »** demanda Ginny après un instant en regardant Dorian.

- **« J'aimerais bien moi aussi ! »** appuya Ahéris.

- **« Bien, **dit Harry en se levant avant de se tourner vers les autres. **Attendez ici l'arrivée des protecteurs. »**

Harry quitta le salon avec Ahéris à son bras, alors que Dorian et Ginny les suivirent. Ils retournèrent à leur site de rituel et recommencèrent comme la veille

Tout se passa bien pour Harry et sa fiancée qui se retrouva transformé en Impératrice des Être de Lumière… la figure du Bien, l'opposé direct de Drago. Ahéris avait maintenant les cheveux blond avec un reflet roux… ses yeux étaient totalement dorés… mais plus clair que ceux de Dorian qui était très sombre. Dans le dos, elle avait une paire d'ailes d'un blanc pur. Tout autour de la jeune femme une aura blanche et lumineuse l'entourait. Harry vit sur la tête de la fiancée un diadème sertie d'un diamant sur le front qui générait une lumière pure et éclatante…

- **« Il va falloir apprendre à contrôler tout ça… **dit Harry en se protégeant les yeux avec sa main tellement la jeune femme était éclatante.** Sinon, je vais devenir aveugle… » **

Ahéris sauta dans les bras d'Harry avant de l'embrasser passionnément…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Du côté de Dorian et Ginny, il en était tout autre. Lorsque le rituel fut terminé, Ginny se tenait devant Dorian, mais elle n'avait pas changé… elle n'avait même pas sentit la douleur décrit pas les autres lors du rituel…

- **« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé…? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Il semblerait que le rituel n'est pas fonctionné… »** répondit Dorian pensif.

- **« Quoi ?!?** commença-t-elle à hurler.** Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi je suis la seule avec qui ça n'a pas fonctionné ? »**

- **« Simplement parce qu'il était inutile… **répondit Dorian en s'avançant vers la jeune femme et de l'enlacer.** Parce que tu n'en as pas besoin… Tu étais déjà destinée à devenir un outsider sans rituel… Tout se dévoilera au moment donné… Il faudra simplement débloquer tes pouvoirs… Il y a toujours un moyen de libérer ce qui sommeil en toi… »**

- **« Tu es certain ? »** demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle serrait le jeune homme.

- **« Oui… **répondit-il avant de se décoller un peu, mais gardant un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme. **Retournons voir les autres… »**

Ils retournèrent donc rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent qu'Harry et Ahéris qui était avec les autres lisant un livre qui devait traiter de leur race d'outsider.

- **« Alors ? »** demanda Malystryx qui s'approcha des deux jeunes.

- **« Elle va n'avait pas besoin du rituel…** répondit Dorian. **Elle possède déjà une race qui sommeil… Il ne faut que l'éveiller… et ça ne fonction pas avec le rituel. »**

- **« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle appartient probablement à une sphère de sentiment. »** avança Demar comme supposition.

- **« C'est ce que j'en ai déduit… **dit Dorian avant d'ajouter.** Et j'ai ma petite idée sur son appartenance. »**

- **« Bien, donc tu continueras simplement ton entraînement alors que les autres vont apprendre plus sur leur race. »** dit Malystryx.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, alors que la dragonne et Ginny allèrent de leur côté pour continuer leur entraînement.

Le premier mois qui suivit se passa, au grand malheur de Ron et au bonheur d'Hermione, le nez dans les livres. Ils durent apprendre tout sur les outsiders ce qui était compliqué et très lourd comme informations à avaler. Ginny se fit donner aussi un peu de lecture sur les outsiders en général pour qu'elle acquière quelques connaissances sur le sujet ce qui accéléra son apprentissage plus tard.

Après se premier mois, les protecteurs commencèrent à les faire utiliser leurs dons. Ron et Drago allèrent avec Zaphariel qui les entraîna physiquement. Ils étaient de pur guerrier en comparaison aux autres. La Bête des Enfers misa pendant les premières semaines sur le combat au corps à corps. Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent de cette occasion pour régler des comptes qu'ils avaient avec l'autre.

**_Flash Back : _**

Ça faisait deux semaines que Drago et Ron s'entraînait sous la tutelle du démon qui n'était pas tendre avec eux et entre eux c'était loin d'être tendre aussi.

Aujourd'hui Zaphariel avait décidé de les faire se battre l'un contre l'autre, bien que Ron serait quelques peu désavantagé en raison de sa taille moindre à comparer à Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face. Ron tenant son énorme hache à deux mains, alors que Drago empoigna une longue épée fait d'un métal rougeoyant. Il avait dut se familiarisé avec cette arme qui ne se manie pas comme une rapière.

Ils se faisaient face. Ron, qui avait apprit à se servir de ses ailes, s'éleva dans les airs pour esquiver la première attaque de Drago. Ron plongea en suite pour frapper le serpentard qui para de justesse l'attaque.

Ils s'échangèrent des coups pendant plus d'une demi-heure sous les yeux de Zaphariel. Ils esquivaient… paraient… contre-attaquaient… et encaissaient de nombreuses fois avant que le démon n'arrête le combat. Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent de fatigue. Il fallut qu'il les ramène au bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur entraînement le surlendemain, l'animosité entre eux n'était plus présente et toléraient la présence de l'autre plus facilement.

**_Fin du Flash Back _**

Ils continuèrent à se battre l'un contre l'autre, repoussant leur limite au maximum. Vers la fin du troisième mois, ils arrivaient enfin à utiliser certains pouvoirs de leur race au combat.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Hermione de son côté alla avec Snicks. Ils passèrent leur temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque épluchant de nombreux volumes. La jeune femme était totalement éblouit par la somme de connaissance que renfermait la bibliothèque de le coualt venait de lui ouvrit. Ils commencèrent leurs études avec l'entièreté des lois des outsiders qui prit un mois entier. Elle démontra dès le début des signes qu'elle s'appropriait des dons de sa nouvelle race. Elle fut la première.

**_Flash Back : _**

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient tous de retour dans la salle temporelle. Les jeunes étaient tous plonger dans un des six livres traitant de leur race, exception fait de Ginny qui c'était remit à son entraînement avec Malystryx et Harry qui parfaisait ses connaissances sur la nécromancie et le Linus avec Dorian.

Hermione alla voir Snicks.

- **« J'ai finis avec tous les livres que j'avais à lire… »** annonça-t-il.

- **« Quoi ?** répondit Aritanaë surprit avant de faire une courte pause et de demander.** Attends… Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est la mem minas tempus ? »**

- **« C'est une partie du cerveau qui sécrète un enzyme qui permet de retenir, d'assimiler et comprendre n'importe quoi en un lapse de temps qui varie entre deux à dix fois plus rapide que la moyenne normal d'un outsider de n'importe quelle autre sphère. »** répondit instantanément.

- **« Il semble que tu ais maintenant ce don,** l'informa Snicks. **C'est généralement le premier don qui apparaît… Donc, maintenant, tu vas m'accompagner, nous allons commencer ton vrai entraînement. »**

Hermione trépignait de joie. Elle suivit le coualt qui la mena dans une énorme bibliothèque et il lui demanda de s'asseoir.

- **« Nous allons commencer par éplucher et apprendre TOUTES les lois de TOUTES les sphères, parce que nous sommes souvent utilisé comme juge dans différent procès au travers de tous les plans. Nous essayons généralement de rester neutres, mais il arrive toujours que l'un d'entre nous favorise plus un côté que l'autre, mais lorsqu'il faut un abus de pouvoir pour favorisé son côté, il est retiré de la liste des juges. »** expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme.

- **« Quoi…? Toutes les sphères ? »** répliqua Hermione se rendant compte de l'étendu de l'étude qu'il y aurait.

- **« Oui… Nous allons commencer avec les lois de la sphère du Savoir. »** dit-il en lui désigna une section de la bibliothèque.

Hermione passa le reste de son trois mois d'entraînement la tête plongée dans les livres à apprendre et retenir une multitude de lois.

**_Fin du Flash Back : _**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Tonks et Remus après avec éplucher leur livres, ils suivirent l'entraînement avec Aritanaë qui les aida à accéder à leur pouvoir. Il força Tonks à ce qu'elle essaie de prendre des formes humanoïdes… Elle ne réussit que partiellement. Il lui fallut un mois pour qu'elle puisse prendre à volonté l'apparence d'une elfe. L'autre mois, elle le passa à tenter de prendre la forme de Ron ou d'Hermione sous leur apparence d'outsider.

Remus de son côté appris à contrôler la bête en lui. C'était la première étape qu'il devait franchir. En trois semaines, il arriva à contrôler assez sa bête pour pouvoir prendre sa forme à volonté… mais il restait sensible aux pleines lunes encore. Le temps restant il rejoignit Tonks dans ses exercices pour copier l'apparence de Ron et Hermione.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Neville et Jenny s'entraînèrent sous la supervision de Demar, Sirius, Pyross et Drathir. Ils s'entraînèrent avec les éléments. Jenny se concentra sur l'élément de la terre avec Drathir, alors que Neville apprenait l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre.

C'est sans grande surprise qu'il acquit un quasi-parfaite maîtrise sur la terre en moins de six semaines, ainsi que d'une bonne connaissance sur l'eau, mais il trouva quelques difficultés avec l'air et le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouva la solution au problème d'affinité avec certains éléments.

**_Flash Back : _**

Harry venait de rejoindre Neville qui essayait depuis maintenant quelques jours de prendre plus de maîtrise sur le feu. Il l'avait regardé un instant et avait décidé de plus donner un coup de main.

- **« Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas de combiner le feu avec la terre…?** demanda-t-il à Neville.** Tu devrais être capable d'étendre ton contrôle sur cet élément jusqu'à sur celui sur le feu. » **

Aux paroles d'Harry, Neville le regarda surprit… Il n'y avait pas pensé… tout comme les protecteurs.

Il se remit rapidement debout et essaya la suggestion d'Harry. Il joignit ses mains ensemble un instant, se concentrant avant de se pencher et de les frapper sur le sol. Rien ne se passa… Du moins pour quelques secondes, car plus loin devant lui une fissure dans la terre se fit et du magma suintait de cette fissure brûlant tout ce qui si trouvait.

- **« Je crois que ça serait une bonne idée d'inverser le processus… »** dit Harry qui voyait que le flot de lave semblait augmenter.

Neville remarqua les faits aussi. Il tâcha de refermer la fissure, mais se fut plus compliquer que prévu avec le magma qui montait. Harry se rapprocha de Neville et posa lui aussi ses mains sur le sol et aida son ami en déchargeant une onde magique pour l'aider à contrôler le magma.

Ils réussirent à refermer la crevasse et à retourner la lave à son emplacement d'origine en trente minutes…

Lors protecteurs arrivèrent alors qu'ils finissaient. Ils félicitèrent Harry pour son idée et le remercièrent. Ils mirent Neville au travail avec cette nouvelle approche qu'ils utilisèrent durant les deux semaines restantes.

**_Fin du Flash Back : _**

Ahéris pour sa part s'entraîna avec Séréna qui axa l'entraînement sur la compréhension de la lumière et son contrôle sur son aura qui éblouissait quiconque la regardait. Lors des ses entraînements, Graciela venait la voir tous les jours pour l'aider à progresser et lui donner des conseils.

Rapidement elle fut capable de contrôler son aura, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, car elle était littéralement un soleil ambulant lorsqu'elle n'était pas capable de se contrôler.

Demar vint quelques fois l'aider à mieux comprendre certains pouvoirs qu'elle devait acquérir.

Elle apprit aussi comment se battre à l'aide de quelques dons qu'elle avait arrivé à débloquer au cours des trois mois.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Cythèla fut confié à Malystryx qui s'occupait de Ginny en même temps. Elle avait décidé de combiner l'entraînement des deux ensembles. La dragonne commença premièrement à apprendre le contrôle à Cythèla qui devait rapidement maîtriser ses pulsions de passions et de désir qui affectait tous les résidents de la pièce temporelle, mais étrangement, la dragonne, Ginny, Harry et Dorian étaient les seuls à ne pas être affecté par le pouvoir de la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendirent à merveille et se rapprochèrent beaucoup. Harry et Dorian vinrent donner un coup de mains à Malystryx pour l'entraînement de Ginny la libérant quelques heures pour se concentrer sur Cythèla et ses pouvoirs.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry de son coté s'entraîna avec Dorian qui le fit travailler sur la nécromancie. En trois mois, il réussi à l'amener au même niveau que Syrmaïl dans ses connaissances nécromantiques. C'était assez simple et facile pour Harry qui se servait des concepts apprit avec Demar au cours de la première partie de leur entraînement dans la salle temporelle.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Graciela s'entraîna souvent avec Ahéris alors que la fiancée d'Harry n'était pas avec Séréna. Sinon, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Sirius qui se vit confier la tâche de lui enseigner la magie sorcière qui différait beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait apprit. Elle avait été capable de bien se débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle a besoin de cacher sa nature encore et pour cela, elle devait apprendre à manipuler la magie comme les sorciers.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le premier trois mois se termina très rapidement. Ils avaient tous beaucoup appris sur leur nouvelle race. Les professeurs annoncèrent un léger changement au programme. L'entraînement allait se poursuivre, mais de la même manière qu'il fonctionnait depuis les trois derniers mois, à quelques exceptions près, car aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait reprendre forme humaine et il devait encore travailler se point.

Les six mois qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière et l'avancement sur la compréhension de la magie et les techniques de combats furent mit de côté. Au court des mois, les dons, les pouvoirs se dévoilèrent peu à peu, mais ce n'était rien de majeur pour la plupart. Ils apprirent que Tonks et Remus étaient tout deux de rang Royal, mais qu'ils appartenaient à deux branches différentes. Tonks était dans la branche humanoïde, et qu'elle pouvait facilement prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel être à apparence humanoïde et ce de n'importe quelle taille, alors que Remus était de la branche animale. Il pouvait prendre la forme de tous les animaux à l'exception des trois dragons légendaire que seul l'Empereur de la sphère peut imiter. Ils ont aussi accès à l'autre branche, mais de manière plus limité. Tonks ne peut prendre l'apparence que d'animaux non magique et de taille moyenne, alors que Remus est limité aux humains et aux elfes.

Après seulement quatre mois, Hermione fut la première à pouvoir reprendre forme humaine et ce à se plus grande joie. Elle fut suivit de près par Jenny.

Ron ce n'est qu'à la fin du six mois de la seconde partie qu'il réussi à reprendre son apparence.

Il ne restait que Neville, Drago, Ahéris et Cythèla… deux Empereurs et deux Impératrices…

Il fut décidé que pour le dernier trois mois, les protecteurs donneraient l'entraînement à tous ceux qui avait reprit forme humaine et les quatre derniers seront laissés entre les mains de Dorian.

Ils acceptèrent tous se plan. Dorian demanda aux quatre d'aller chercher leur paquetage et de dire des au revoir, car ils ne reviendraient pas avant un petit bout. Ce qui fit enrager Ginny. Dorian la prit à part et la rassura qu'il viendrait la voir à tous les jours. Elle le snoba et bouda lorsqu'il essaya de l'embrasser, ce à quoi il répliqua qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant quelques heures… Ginny sauta dans les bras de son fiancé pour l'embrasser… voulant profiter de ces derniers moments…

Un peu plus loin, Harry et Ahéris faisaient leur au revoir aussi après avoir tous deux paquetés. Et oui, Harry partait avec Demar pour parfaire son entraînement. Le dragon trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de laisser aller dernièrement.

Une heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent. Dorian amena les quatre Impériaux dans un coin isolé et éloigné de la titanesque salle temporelle, alors que Demar et Harry en faisait autant.

Le dernier trois mois fut long et pénible pour tout le monde. Ginny était très irritable, bien que Dorian passe la voir tous les jours, il ne restait pas pour la nuit et repartait ce qui faisait que la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'heure de sommeil et qu'elle avait les nerfs à vif, tout comme Graciela qui était aussi devenu irritable et qu'elle voulait retrouver son Neville. Elle se promit de passer un savon digne de se nom à son frère dès qu'elle mettait la main dessus… mais manque de chance, elle ne réussie jamais à y arriver lors de ses visites à sa fiancée.

Le groupe sous la tutelle des protecteurs ont augmenté leur maîtrise sur leurs dons, mais n'en on pas découvert de nouveau. Il devait parfaire encore et encore leur maîtrise de ceux qu'ils possédaient déjà.. Leur niveau en magie général était à intermédiaire et ils avaient tous un niveau débutant en magie Ancienne et en combat ils avaient aussi un niveau intermédiaire… enfin pour presque tout le monde…

En fait, Hermione avait un niveau Avancé en magie général, un niveau intermédiaire en magie Ancienne, un niveau débutant en magie Draconnique, mais elle n'a seulement qu'un niveau intermédiaire, très faible, en combat.

Contrairement à Ron qui a atteint un niveau Avancé en combat, avec un niveau intermédiaire en magie général… Il n'a qu'un faible niveau débutant en magie Ancienne, par contre, il a concentré ses attentions sur la maîtrise de la magie de sa sphère. Ron atteint un niveau intermédiaire de ses pouvoirs de race… avec quoi il arrivera à donner du fil à retorde à Drago lors de leur combat amical.

De son coté, Harry eut envi de s'arracher les cheveux et de s'ouvrir le crâne à grand coup tellement l'entraînement avec le dragon était complexe traitant de théories abstraites et de spéculation sur la magie que même Demar avait de la difficulté à cerner totalement. Il espérait qu'Harry pourrait y avoir plus de facilité vu son statut, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pour ceux qui accompagnèrent Dorian voulurent en faire autant. Il n'était pas tendre avec eux, les faisant utiliser tous leurs dons à pleine capacité. Il les força à faire des combats jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus capables de bouger pour les combats physiques et jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombrent dans l'inconscience à cause d'une sur utilisation de magie. Leur pire moment était lorsqu'ils devaient s'unir pour se battre les quatre contre Dorian qui n'arrêtait le combat que lorsqu'ils étaient tous inconscients. C'était un enfer, mais ça porta fruit, car ils avaient tous atteint un niveau expert en magie et en combat en plus d'avoir débloqué de nombreux pouvoirs et ils réussirent à reprendre leur forme humaine vers la fin du trois mois.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ils étaient tous réunis, les couples qui avaient été séparés pour les derniers mois étaient tous collés sur leur tendre moitié. C'est ce qui sauva Dorian d'une mort certaine, car Harry et Graciela étaient trop occupé par leur tendre moitié pour tenter de l'étriper et le fait que Ginny était dans un état avancé de manque, c'était encore plus suicidaire de l'affronter dans cet état que de faire face à Dorian.

- **« Quelle date sommes nous ? »** questionna Sirius attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- **« Jeudi 31 juillet et il est un peu moins de six heure du matin…** répondit Dorian en regardant sur le petit afficheur sur la porte.** Et Harry, je te conseil d'aller tôt dans ton Royaume. » **

- **« Ouais… et ensuite je passerai au château pour la passation de pouvoir et on se retrouvera par la suite… »** dit Harry.

- **« Je viens avec toi ! »** s'exclama Ahéris en ne lâchant pas son fiancé.

- **« Nop, j'ai besoin de toi aussi…** répliqua Dorian.** Et puis, il sera trop occupé… » **

- **« Il a raison,** répondit Harry, après que Dorian lui ait rappelé mentalement son petit voyage avec un créateur qu'il allait devoir faire.** Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, je serai de retour pour le dîner. » **

Harry embrassa Ahéris passionnément sous le regard des autres, juste avant de disparaître. Une fois partit, Dorian attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- **« Vous avez une fête à préparer… Moi, j'ai deux trois petites choses à finir… »** dit Dorian qui embrassa Ginny avant de disparaître à son tour.

Ginny échappa un cri de rage en voyant son fiancé se défiler. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- **« On attend quoi ? **demanda-t-elle.** Il faut se dépêcher, nous avant quelques heures pour préparer un party pour Harry. » **

Elle sortit tous les autres de leur torpeur et ils sortirent de la salle. Les protecteurs les amenèrent au Château Potter à la demande d'Ahéris.

En arrivant Hector vint les saluer.

- **« Bon matin Miss Déry, Maître Demarkinilith, Maître Snickyniz, Maître Drathir, Maître Märe, que puis-je pour vous ? » **demanda-t-il.

- **« Nous venons préparer une fête pour Harry. »** répondit Ahéris

- **« Très bien, mais la salle de bal est présentement entrain d'être préparé pour le couronnement, donc vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser. » **dit l'intendant.

- **« Je crois que ça va aller, il n'y aura pas une centaine d'invité non plus. »** répliqua Snicks.

- **« Très bien, je crois que le grand salon pourrait convenir à vos besoins, **répondit Hector. **Mais si vous me permettez, vous connaissez les lieux et j'ai encore fort à faire avant la cérémonie. » **

Ahéris et les filles prirent les choses en mains. Les protecteurs les guidèrent au salon où ils s'affairèrent à préparer la fête pour Harry. Sirius si vit confier comme tâche d'avertir tous les invités.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que les autres s'occupaient des préparatifs, Harry et Dorian entrèrent dans le

Royaume de la Magie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Portail sous leur forme d'outsiders, un silence se fit sur la place publique où était placé le Portail. Il y avait de quoi, car depuis des millénaires aucune Empereurs n'avaient été vu et avec les rumeurs qui courraient l'arriver d'un Empereur sur la Vie et la Mort, une effervescence c'était créé dans les nombreux plans extérieurs. Leur apparition dans le Royaume de la Mort pour arrêter Ezéchiel avait encore plus alimenté les rumeurs… Maintenant avec leur présence dans la Royaume de la Magie, ils annoncèrent clairement le retour du Triumvirat.

Il leur fallut une heure pour se rendre au palais impérial où presque tous les outsiders de Rang royal du royaume c'était rassemblé. En entrant, ils furent frappés de plein fouet par une masse de puissance magique et durent faire attention pour ne pas être écrasé par cette puissance. Ils se regardèrent.

- **_« Nous n'atteignons même pas le quart de la puissance rassemblée ici… »_** dit mentalement Harry à Dorian.

- **_« Je sais… C'est l'accumulation de siècles et même de millénaires de savoir, connaissances et d'expériences. Il nous faudra encore des siècles pour à peine arriver à égaler la somme de la puissance présente, mais ça nous est possible. »_** répondit Dorian

L'intendant vint les rejoindre et les salua avant de les guider jusqu'à la salle du trône. Avant d'entrer, Harry fit une petite pause et prit une grande inspiration et entra. Dans la salle le silence se fit. Alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas dans la salle bondée de monde, qu'il s'aperçut que Dorian ne l'avait pas suivit. Il continua son chemin en engueulant mentalement son ami qui ne l'avait pas suivit, mais le laissa bien vite tranquille pour observer la pièce.

La salle du trône était énorme, assez pour qu'une dizaine de dragon puissent si tenir en même temps. Les murs de la salle étaient faits de pierre, mais ils étaient presque tous recouverts de lourdes tentures sur lesquels étaient brodées des fragments d'histoire de la création du monde et sur les Créateurs. Il y avait aussi des écrits dans une langue qui semblait un peu familière à Harry, mais d'où il se tenait, il ne pouvait lire. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le plafond qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il y trouva une fresque peinte représentant Scharr, le seul dragon Émeraude qui avait parcourut les plans. Il sentit émaner une puissante force magique du plafond, mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il délaissa le plafond et porta enfin son regard sur l'assemblée. Jeunes, vieux, hommes et femmes se côtoyaient tout comme de nombreuses races.

Harry marcha jusqu'au trône où il s'assit. Devant lui il vit tous les êtres présents poser un genou au sol, baissant la tête. C'est vision fit frissonner Harry, il trouva la situation trop bizarre et irréel.

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent pénibles pour le Survivant qui entendit les doléances des différentes personnes qui se présentèrent devant lui. Il n'avait nul couronnement réel, car bien qu'il possède la couronne et Ximeta, il devait survivre à l'entretient avec un Créateur avant de réellement dire qu'il prend le pouvoir.

Les doléances prirent fin lorsqu'une personne habillée d'une bure grise très simple qui s'avança jusqu'à Harry. Sur son passage, tout le monde se tassait. Harry reconnut en cette personne un Créateur.

Le Créateur se plaça devant Harry et lui tendit sa main. Harry, qui c'était levé de son trône prit la main du Créateur sans hésitation et ils disparurent.

Dorian qui était toujours dans son coin regarda sa montre et patienta… tout comme les autres occupants de la salle se demanda combien de temps cela allait prendre. Ils eurent leur réponse cinq minutes après le départ de Harry. En effet le Survenant venait de réapparaître seul devant eux, mais dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son corps couvert de cicatrices et certaines semblaient vieilles alors que d'autres semblaient récentes.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son trône visiblement très fatigué. Dorian décida donc de s'avancer pour lui éviter d'avoir à faire face à tous se monde avare de savoir ce qui c'est passé.

Son entrée dans la salle attira l'attention et la foule se dispersa pour lui tracer un chemin jusqu'au trône. Lorsqu'il fut près de Harry, il se tourna vers les personnes présentent.

- **« Vous pouvez disposer, Son altesse doit se reposer, »** ordonna-t-il alors qu'il transporta Harry jusqu'à Poudlard dans leur appartement.

- **« Je t'emmerde tu sais…** grogna Harry alors qu'il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.** Ton entraînement avec un Créateur a été une partie de plaisir comparé au mien… »**

- **« Nous n'avons pas eut le même… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Ouais… mais le mien est une vrai plaie… Enfin… Combien de temps je suis partie… Parce que moi ça m'a parut des siècles… »** demanda Harry.

- **« Tu es partie cinq minutes… donc ton entraînement a réellement durée cinq siècles… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Je me demande comment j'aurais fait pour passer au travers des cinq siècles si le Créateur n'avait pas bloqué tous mes souvenirs reliés à ma vie personnel, je serais complètement fou à l'heure qu'il est. »** soupira Harry.

C'est à se moment que Fumseck et Myska apparurent dans la pièce dans une gerbe de flammes rougeoyante pour Fumseck et noire pour Myska.

Les deux phénix se dirigèrent vers Harry et grâce à leurs larmes, ils guérirent ses blessures, mais pas totalement. Cela prit une demi-heure ou tout le monde resta silencieux.

Après avoir remercier les deux oiseaux, ces derniers repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés, laissant les deux jeunes hommes encore seul.

- **« Même avec ce que le Créateur ma fait subir, mais avec le temps passer, je suis très loin de la puissance de Baal, même ensemble nous sommes loin de pouvoir rivalisé. »** annonça-t-il.

- **« Certainement, mais pour l'instant, le problème n'est pas Baal, mais bien Voldemort. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Lui, je l'emmerde… Le Créateur m'a apprit qu'on ne pouvait pas le toucher directement tout comme Baal, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Quoi ? **dit Dorian avant de se calmer.** Merde… ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut rien faire contre… Enfin à part partir une guerre contre son clan et ses alliés. »**

- **« Sais-tu que pour l'instant, je m'en fous tellement… **soupira Harry en se levant.** Tout ce que je veux c'est prendre une douche et prendre un petit peu de temps avec Ahéris… »**

Dorian ne répondit rien, alors que Harry alla prendre sa douche pour en ressortir une demi-heure plus tard, il se mit des vêtements propre et rejoignit Dorian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui était dans la lune, fixant un point devant lui.

Harry le tira de sa contemplation du vide. Son ami lui lança une potion en lui disant qu'il la boive sinon, il ne passerait pas la journée. Harry ne posa pas plus de question et la but. Dorian par la suite amena Harry chez lui pour terminer sa journée, il avait encore la passation de pouvoir au sein du Clan Potter à faire. Dorian apparut devant la grille de la résidence Potter. Quelques secondes après leur arrivé, Hector transplana en face d'eux et les salua.

- **« Bonjour Maître Harry, nous vous attendions. Tous les préparatifs sont terminés et nous pouvons procéder à votre prise de pouvoir. »** dit-il.

- **« Bien, procédons alors… »** répondit Harry fatigué.

Hector guida Harry jusqu'à une petite salle où se protecteurs étaient réunis et il repartit avec Dorian laissant le Survivant entre les mains de ses protecteurs.

Ils expliquèrent à Harry comment se déroulerait la passation de pouvoir. Contrairement à la Famille De Mortès Di Castillo, le Clan Potter n'utilisait pas de potion, mais bien un serment fait par chaque chef de clan engageant les siens dans une servitude face au Clan Potter.

Lorsqu'il eut saisit en général le protocole à suivre, il l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de bal qui était totalement remplit. Il entra par une petite porte dérobée à l'avant de la pièce. Son entrée fit taire les occupants de la salle. Il s'avança sur l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait et se trouvait son siège, son trône. Il ne s'attarda pas à la décoration de la pièce, trop épuiser et il se fit violence pour pouvoir paraître attentif et énergique.

- **« Bonjour à tous, **commença-t-il vraiment pas certain de ce qu'il allait dire.** Je vous remercie d'être venue aujourd'hui pour renouveler votre serment envers le Clan Potter. » **

À peine eut-il finit qu'un homme s'avança, se plaçant devant lui, il posa un genou au sol.

- **« Moi, William MacLoad, chef du Clan MacLoad d'Écosse, fait le serment d'allégeance à Harry James Potter, tête du Clan Potter et à son Clan,** l'homme prit un poignard et s'entailla la paume de la main. **Depuis des générations et pour encore plusieurs, nos vies vous appartiennent. » **

L'homme se releva inclina la tête avant de se reculer laissant place au prochain. Durant des heures des hommes, femmes, humains et créatures magiques vinrent prêter serment de manière similaire.

Harry à cet instant fut heureux d'avoir prit la potion de Dorian, car depuis plus de neuf heures, il n'avait pas mangé et il arrivait encore à tenir debout après tous ces serments. Par la suite, il s'excusa en disant qu'il avait eut une journée qui lui avait parut des siècles et il se retira après avoir promit d'entendre toutes doléances le lendemain en après-midi.

Les invités se retirèrent après avoir saluer Harry une dernière fois. Il dut attendre encore une bonne heure et demie avant que tout le monde ait quitté.

C'est mort de fatigue qu'il suivit Hector qui était venu le chercher lorsque tous eurent quitté. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir que son intendant ne le conduisait pas à sa chambre.

- **« Hector… ? On s'en va où là ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Mangez… »** répondit simplement le vampire alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

Lorsque se fut fait, un **« Surprise »** se fit entendre alors qu'Harry découvrait tous le monde réunit. Les Weasley, les protecteurs, tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'entraînement. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore.

- **« Wow ! Merci tout le monde ! »** dit-il alors qu'Ahéris venait l'embrasser

- **« C'est Dorian qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui nous à dit de le faire… même si ce n'était pas nécessaire je dois dire… »** répondit-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

Il s'en suivit une petite fête joyeuse où Harry s'amusa pleinement tout comme les autres. Ils discutèrent, rirent de tout et de rien, mais personne n'avait posé de question sur les deux derniers mois et même si quelqu'un l'aurait fait, aucune réponse n'aurait été donnée par les jeunes, les maraudeurs, leurs compagnes ou les protecteurs.

Harry reçut de nombreux cadeaux, des partitions de musiques de Tonks et Remus des CD de musiques et des films de la part des autres jeunes, ses protecteurs lui donnèrent un makar _(C'est son type d'arme)_ magnifique forgé par Drathir lui-même et enchanté par Demar et Snicks. Il reçut un vif d'or de Sirius et Jenny, alors que les Weasley lui donnèrent des billets pour aller voir un concert de musique d'un groupe montant. De Dumbledore, il reçut un des œufs de phénix que le clan gardait et donnait à chaque héritier du clan et comme Dumbledore n'avait plus d'enfants, car ils avaient été tué lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, de se simple geste, il lui remit la position d'héritier du clan, ce que seulement Harry, Albus et les protecteurs de Harry savaient.

La petite fête se finit assez tôt, car Harry cognait littéralement des clous. Les invités dirent au revoir à Harry et quittèrent la résidence. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec sa fiancé, ils montèrent se coucher rapidement avant qu'Harry ne sombre dans un profond sommeil alors qu'il serra contre lui Ahéris.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Oui… oui… je sais je sais… j'ai pas décrit les pouvoirs et dons qu'ils ont obtenu… ça c'est pour que sa soit une surprise plus tard (et parce que j'ai le cerveau en panne pour ça… au pire, envoyer moi un message par le site ou un email si vous avez des idées)

Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas décris l'entraînement avec le Créateur… mais quand même c'est cinq siècles !!! Mais je vais probablement faire des flash back pour revenir sur des moments de cet entraînement tout au long de la fic.

Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et à la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5 : Mariages et surprises

Bon, je sais, j'ai donné aucune nouvelle… aucun signe de vie depuis très, mais très longtemps… Pourquoi… Pas de temps… peu d'inspiration… j'avais d'autre chose en tête et j'ai été lâche… Bon, désolé encore une fois, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide et de ne pas prendre 8-9 mois avant de vous pondre le prochain chapitre qui sera la rentrée pour la dernière année.

Autre chose, je vais raccourcir la fic, oui, oui, donc je devrais prendre moins de temps… enfin, je l'espère.

Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai oublié de décrire Sirius sous sa forme d'outsider, mais Graciela je l'ai fait… Enfin, je vais le rajouter ici, désolé encore une fois par ce manque.

Sirius : Lorsqu'il est sous sa forme élémentaire son corps devient vaporeux mais reste humanoïde. Ses traits physique sont différents, il est plus élancé et ses traits faciaux ne sont pas les même, ses yeux sont bleu ciel et les cheveux son blanc et très long.

Graciela : Physiquement, elle ne change pas vraiment. Ses yeux sont totalement blancs et des ailes blanches prennent place dans son dos.

**Chapitre 5 : Mariages et quelques surprises !!**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent floues pour tout le monde en raison des préparatifs pour le triple mariage. Harry fut heureux de ne rien avoir à faire pour le mariage, car il dut rencontrer plusieurs chefs de clan sous la tutelle des Potter. Durant les deux semaines, il ne vit presque pas sa dulcinée, souhaitant presque le même traitement que lui avait infligé le Créateur avant de commencer son entraînement.

**_Flash Back :_**

Harry venait d'apparaître dans une salle blanche… Il fut incapable de distinguer où étaient les murs, le plancher et le plafond. Il se tourna vers le Créateur.

- **« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« C'est endroit est tout et rien en même temps… c'est le vide… la salle originelle. »** répondit le Créateur d'une voix qui n'était pas plus d'un murmure mais qui transportait beaucoup de puissance.

- **« Ouin… pas très génial l'information… »** grogna Harry.

Un silence s'en suivit que Harry trouva très déplaisant et lourds. Le Créateur fit face au jeune homme qui se sentit scruté de la tête aux pieds, il sentit son esprit se faire envahir par une présence. Ce n'était rien de brutal comme avec Voldemort, non, c'était simplement doux et très puissant, trop même pour qu'il ne puisse absolument rien faire.

- **« Je vais devoir sceller ta mémoire pour se garder de sombrer dans la folie »** dit le Créateur, alors qu'il arrêta sa scrutation de Harry qui se permit de souffler à se moment.

Le Survivant n'eut aucune chance de répliquer quoique se soit qu'il fut entouré d'une lumière sombre. Il dirigea son regard sur le Créateur qui avant la main tendue vers lui. Il se sentit soulever et flotter.

- **« Tu ne garderas aucun souvenir d'amis, de famille et de ta fiancée. Tes souvenirs de ta vie mortelle… Seules tes connaissances resteront…** dit le Créateur. **Tout cela sera scellé pour que tu puisses suivre l'entraînement s'en aucune interruption ou distraction. »**

Harry sentit à se moment ses souvenirs s'effacer… ses souvenirs de chez les Dursley… sa première rencontre avec Hagrid, Poudlard, le Quidditch, Voldemort et Ahéris… Il se débattit instinctivement de toutes ses forces pour conserver ses souvenirs, même les pires, mais en vain. Il n'en fut pas capable. Rapidement tout ce qui lui restait était ses connaissances, son savoir acquis jusqu'à maintenant… Il était prêt pour appendre sans distraction…

**_Fin du Flash Back :_**

Harry quitta son bureau et la montagne de paperasse que Demar s'amusait à empiler sans cesse sur le dessus de son bureau. Harry avait reçut un grand, très grand nombre de demande pour se joindre au Clan Potter, résultat de sa popularité. Dans les deux dernières semaines, avait considérablement augmenté la puissance et l'influence de son Clan. Les effectifs du Clan passent de cinquante-cinq à quatre-vingt-douze clan de sorciers, huit clans moldus à vingt-quatre et vingt-trois clans de créatures magiques à soixante-sept. Il se rapproche dangereusement du Clan L'Emrys, ce qui plait énormément à Demar, mais se dernier grinçait toujours des dents, car il n'avait toujours pas reçut les effectifs de la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès et que Harry ne semblait pas s'en faire.

Le Survivant se rendit à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour voler un peu, se détendre et se vider l'esprit. Il alla prendre son ballet, mais au moment qu'il enfourchait son éclaire de feu, il vit arrivé au loin Dorian. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un moment libre.

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** demanda Harry qui en avait vraiment assez de ne pas avoir un moment tranquille.

- **« Je viens de tomber sur un document qui va t'intéresser je pense, **dit Dorian et agitant un petit paquet de feuille.** J'ai trouvé ça alors que j'inspectais tous les titres de compagnies que ma Famille possède. »**

- **« Et ? En quoi ça m'intéresserait ? »** répondit Harry.

- **« J'ai en tête de te donner cette petite compagnie, je sens que tu vas apprécier. J'ai déjà appelé le gestionnaire et lui ai dit que nous passerons tous les deux à 13h30 pour faire les présentations. »** dit simplement Dorian n'en dévoilant pas plus.

- **« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Et je te devrai quoi après ? »** questionna Harry suspicieux.

- **« Rien, crois-moi, c'est avec joie que je fais ça, » **répliqua Dorian en lui souriant et lui tendant les papiers.

Harry prit les papiers et regard avec peu d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le nom de la compagnie, « La Grunning » et le nom du gestionnaire, « Vernon Dursley ». Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il leva le regard sur Dorian.

- **« T'es pas sérieux ? »** dit Harry.

- **« Très… **répliqua Dorian.** Et puis je vais profiter du moment pour faire la connaissance de cette partie de notre famille… héhé »**

- **« Tu sais qu'ils vont faire une crise cardiaque ? »** répondit Harry en échappant un rire.

- **« Allez, va t'habiller, il te reste une heure et demie avant notre rendez-vous. »** dit Dorian.

Harry sourit à Dorian et l'invita à dîner avant qu'ils n'aillent se préparer. Il rangea son ballet avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour demander un rapide repas aux cuisiniers. Alors qu'ils attendirent leur repas dans l'un des salons drapé de rouge et or, discutant de comment ils allaient faire pour leur rencontre avec les Dursley. Ils décidèrent que Dorian arriverait en premier, qu'il prendrait un peu le temps de connaître les Dursley et qu'une demie heure après, Harry arriverait, provocant le plus gros choc pour la petite famille. Ils rigolèrent bien en s'imaginant la tête des Dursley. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Dorian quitta la résidence des Potter pour aller s'habiller et se rendre chez les Dursley, laissant Harry se préparer à ton tour, il prit rapidement une douche et se retrouva rapidement devant la garde-robe se demandant quoi mettre. Il opta finalement pour quelque chose de classique et de très propre. Il mit un pantalon noir fait avec de la soie à base de fil d'aracmantula, une chemise de soie rouge et un veston fait dans la même matière que ses pantalons. Il se mit une cravate grise/noire. Il se peigna les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles, s'aidant de la magie pour être certain qu'il soit comme il le désirait.

Il retira ses lunettes qui lui était inutile généralement, mais qu'il gardait pour l'apparence. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Ahéris entra.

- **« Hum… Bel adonis…** dit sa fiancée en venant se coller contre lui.** C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait aussi beau ? »**

- **« Oui, **mentit Harry avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.** Mais juste avant j'ai un petit rendez-vous. »**

- **« Et c'est quoi se rendez-vous ? »** questionna-t-elle.

- **« Rendez-vous d'affaire avec Dorian et le gestionnaire d'une petite compagnie qu'il veut me céder… »** répondit simplement le Survivant.

Ahéris ne posa pas plus de questions, ne voulant vraiment pas s'immiscer dans les affaires familiales, ayant déjà tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage sur les épaules.

Elle lui souhaite que tout se passe bien et alla prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir et quitta la chambre après avoir voler un baisé à Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian s'habilla directement lorsqu'il fut de retour, il enfila son complet blanc de la tête au pied. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il décida de raccourcir ses cheveux, les faisant arrivé juste au-dessus des oreilles, mais les garda blanc avec ses mèches noires et dorées.

Il prit sa paire de verre fumée avant de quitter sa chambre. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs de la villa et se rendit dans un hangar à coté de la grande villa. Lorsqu'il entra son regard se posa sur les différentes voitures que son père et son grand-père avaient achetées par le passé.

Il se dirigea vers un vieux modèle d'auto américain que son père avait fait importer à la fin des années 70. Il ouvrit la portière de la Mustang 67… La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il y a une semaine, il a instantanément flashé dessus. Il n'a put résister à l'envie de saute derrière le volant pour faire un tour. Il apprécia à cet instant de s'être emmerdé avec John pendant des mois, alors qu'il avait apprit à conduire à l'âge de 14 ans, juste avant que Valérius ne lui permettre de devenir Maître et qu'il enseigne.

Lorsqu'il fut assit derrière le volant, il mit le contact et le son du moteur se fit entendre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il adorait cette voiture…

Après avoir écouté quelques secondes le ronronnement du moteur, il embraya et quitta lentement le hangar avant de s'engager sur la route accélérant, poussant le moteur à travailler, écoutant le moteur gronder alors qu'il écrasait le gaz au fond.

Il fila sur la route quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il était temps de se rendre chez les Dursley. Il se concentra et se transporta, lui et la voiture, en Grande-Bretagne. Il réapparut après une dizaine de minutes sur un tronçon d'autoroute près de Little Whinging peu achalandé à se moment. Il se fit un malin plaisir à accélérer énormément pour prendre la sortie pour se rendre chez les Dursley.

Il zigzag entre plusieurs voitures, conduisant dangereusement… Rien de mieux pour s'amuser, se sentir jeune et irresponsable… C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'engagea dans la sortie, ralentissant. Il jeta un regard sur la carte qu'il y avait sur le siège du passager, pour s'assurer de bien se rendre.

En moins de quinze minutes, il stationna la voiture devant le 4 Privet Drive. En sortant de son véhicule, il regarda sa montre 13h12, un peu à l'avance, bien. Il posa son regard sur le voisinage. **_« Trop pareil… trop symétrique… »_** pensa-t-il. Voyant qu'il attira beaucoup l'attention des voisins. Il était une nouveauté, dans le coin, une nouvelle attraction, une source de commérage. Il avait bien fait de mettre ses lunettes fumées pour cacher ses yeux dorées, déjà qu'avec son habillement et sa couleur de cheveux il flashait beaucoup aux yeux de la petite communauté de Little Whinging.

Il se rendit à la porte et frappa chez les Dursley. Il entendit des bruits de pas lourds de l'autre coté de la porte. On lui ouvrit brusquement et il put voir la personne qui venait l'accueillir, Dudley Dursley. Le fils de Vernon souriant bêtement à Dorian.

- **« Bonjour M. Di Castillo ! **dit-il d'une voix trop mielleuse.** Veuillez entrer. »**

Dorian eut un petit sourire ironique qui échappa à Dudley et suivit le jeune homme qui le guida jusque dans le salon où Vernon l'attendait anxieux.

- **« Bonjour M. Di Castillo, heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance,** dit Vernon en s'avançant et tendant la main à Dorian qui la serra. **Je ne suis gestionnaire que je depuis quelques années et mon prédécesseur ne m'a que peut informer sur les propriétaires de la Grunning, mais je ne m'attendais à ce que vous soyez si jeune. »**

- **« Mes parents son mort dans un attenta à la bombe au Moyen-Orient, il y a plusieurs années »** répliqua Dorian avec indifférence ce qui fit surprit un peu les Dursley

- **« Mes sincères condoléances… »** commença Vernon.

- **« Nulle besoin M. Dursley, je ne les ai pas connu… »** le coupa Dorian.

Vernon comprit rapidement le message, ne plus aborder le sujet. Il devint un peu plus nerveux et pointa un siège pour que Dorian puisse s'asseoir. Le jeune homme alla prendre place à l'endroit désignée.

- **Vous devez vous demandez la raison de ma visite,** commença Dorian après que les Dursley ait prit siège à leur tour.** Il y a deux raisons. La première, il semble que nous ayons un lien de parenté, par ma mère. »**

Dorian n'eut aucune misère à voir des les yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent et s'illuminer devant ce que pouvait bien représenter avoir un jeune homme riche, car ça n'en faisait pas de doute il espérait pouvoir tirer profit de la situation… si ce n'était pas monétairement, il comptait sur l'influence de l'homme pour lui ouvrir plusieurs portes au moins.

- **« Et qu'elle était le nom de votre mère…? »** demanda Vernon.

- **« Viviane Evans… »** répondit simplement Dorian qui vit Pétunia se tendre soudainement.

- **« Tu la connais ? »** demanda le mari à sa femme.

- **« Oui… c'était une cousine que je n'ai pas beaucoup connue par contre… »** réussit à dire Pétunia le plus naturellement possible. Son mari et son fils n'y virent que du feu.

- **« Excellent !** dit Vernon plus enthousiasme que jamais. **Mais je pense que nous pouvons passer à l'autre raison de votre venu avant de s'adonner aux familiarités. »**

Dorian sourit franchement aux paroles de Vernon. Il s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les mains. Il posa son regard sur Vernon un moment avec de prendre la parole.

- **« La compagnie vient de passer aux mains d'un autre Clan. »** annonça simplement Dorian.

L'homme figea instantanément. La compagnie venait d'être vendue… Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était quoi cette histoire ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ils étaient apparentés !

Pétunia craignait maintenant le pire, elle était au fait que sa cousine était aussi une sorcière, mais elle n'en avait jamais cherchée à la connaître plus. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'était mariée avec un espagnol ou un italien… elle ne savait plus trop… Mais elle sentait de plus en plus qu'elle allait regretter… Soudain elle fut encore plus inquiète. **_« Seigneur, je crains pour nos vies s'il apprend pour Harry… Nous ne sommes pas mieux que mort. »_** réalisa-t-elle enfin. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire sadique sur le visage de Dorian qui capta ses pensées, et il reçut un avertissement d'Harry qui était prêt pour faire son entrée.

- **« Comment…? Pourquoi… ?** questionna Vernon qui n'en revenait pas, c'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua le sourire de Dorian. **Et c'est quoi se sourire ? »** demanda-t-il férocement, vraiment très peu heureux de cette nouvelle.

- **« C'est simple Vernon, mais je pense que vous aurez toutes vos réponses lorsque le nouveau propriétaire arrivera… se qui devrait être d'ici quelques secondes… »** répliqua Dorian avant de dire mentalement à Harry. **_« Tu peux arriver, on va rire ! »_**

Harry qui était dans encore dans sa chambre fit un dernier ajustement à son habillement avant de se téléporter chez les Dursley.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se retrouva face à face avec Dorian, mais il put clairement entendre les trois Dursley sursauter et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'entendre Vernon.

- **« Abomination ! Monstruosité !** cria Vernon.** Vous nous avez vendu à des montres ! »**

- **« Oncle Vernon, je crois que tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles… »** dit Harry en se retourna vers la petite famille.

Les Dursley sentir leur tripe se tordre en reconnaissant Harry. Dudley fut le premier à sortir de son état léthargique.

- **« Alors le balafré, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** demanda-t-il haineusement.

- **« Tu ferais bien de mesurer tes mots Dudley…** dit Harry.** Car je suis le nouveau propriétaire de la Grunning. »**

- **« Toi ?** rugit Vernon, retrouvant ses esprits.** Comment est-ce possible ? »**

- **« Le Clan Potter est l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières au monde et l'une des plus influente, juste derrière le Clan L'Emrys et la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès,** répliqua Harry froidement. **Alors oncle Vernon, il se trouve que tu n'es pas le choix. Tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que c'est moi ton patron. »**

Harry avait prit un malin plaisir à vouloir garder Vernon sous ses ordres. Il voulait lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là, présent dans la vie des Dursley pour les faire chier, leur remettre la monnaie de leur pièce pour les années où il avait été leur souffre douleur, maintenant les rôles étaient inversés. Ils étaient à ses pieds, ils devaient reconnaître son existence, l'existence du monde magique qui possédait son gagne pain.

- **« Impossible ! Impossible ! Comment cela peut arriver ? »** cria Vernon.

- **« Simple mon cher Dursley, **répondit Dorian. **Depuis des millénaires les sorciers se disputent et dirigent le monde moldu. Ma Famille, par exemple, a participé à l'édification de l'Empire Romain, elle en a fait sa gloire et c'est le consensus de plusieurs familles et clans sorciers qui furent la cause de la chute de l'Empire. Ceci n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. Il y a toujours, ou presque, une famille ou un clan sorcier derrière les nombreux évènements mondiaux et internationaux dans le monde. »**

Dorian se releva et d'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître les documents pour la vente de l'entreprise. Cette démonstration de magie effraya encore plus les Dursley et se fut pire lorsqu'Harry fit apparaitre un stylo de la même manière. Ils comprirent à cet instant que la restriction pour ne pas faire de magie ne les protégeait plus aucunement.

Harry signa les papiers suivit de Dorian avant que le Survivant ne les fasse disparaître. Il se tourna vers les Dursley.

- **« Maintenant que c'est fait, si vous voulez me rejoindre voici le numéro que vous devez appeler, l'un des gestionnaires qui travail pour le Clan répondra à vos questions, **dit Harry en sortant un papier avec le numéro de téléphone pour Vernon. **Maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons vous laissez, nos fiancées nous attende surement et nous avons nos mariages à finir de préparer pour la semaine prochaine. Au revoir Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia… Dudley »**

Harry disparut à ses derniers mots laissant Dorian derrière.

- **« Je vais y aller et je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons de sitôt… à moins que vous y teniez ? » **répliqua Dorian en souriant à la petite famille.

Il ne donna pas le temps au Dursley de répondre et sortit de la petite maison et retourna à sa voiture. Il ne tarda pas à démarrer et foncer rapidement sur la route, retournant sur l'autoroute avant de retourner en Italie.

Les Dursley n'en revenaient pas de ce qui venait de leur arriver. Ils étaient littéralement sous le choc, comment cela a pu arriver ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Maintenant, alors qu'ils se croyaient débarrassés d'Harry, ils le retrouvaient propriétaires de la Grunning. Vernon commença franchement à se dire qu'il devait changer de travail, c'était probablement le mieux, car il ne voulait vraiment pas travailler à la botte de Potter. C'est fumant de rage qu'il alla chercher le journal pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'annonce pour un emploi qui lui conviendrait.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à grande vitesse. Harry, Drago et Dorian ne virent presque plus leur compagne du matin au soir. Les trois jeunes hommes c'était réuni la veille de leur mariage et ils décidèrent de sortir les trois ensembles pour simplement bavarder.

C'est à 17h qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un petit café de Londres, assit autour d'une table avec un café devant eux.

**« Messieurs,** commença Harry en lorsqu'ils eurent tous leur café.** Demain nous entrons dans un nouveau monde. »** termina-t-il en rigolant légèrement

**« Ouais, un monde où c'est ta femme qui porte les culottes et te mène à la baguette tu veux dire…** grogna Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.** Je ne te savais pas aussi maso que ça Potter ! Quoi qu'avec le temps j'aurais du m'en rendre compte, au nombre de problèmes que tu as récolté au courant des dernières années. »**

**« T'as pas mieux toi non plus !** répliqua le Survivant.** Tu es aussi maso que nous ! »**

**« Attend ! Attend ! **s'exclama Drago.** J'ai jamais choisit ça moi ! C'est parce que j'aime Cythèla et qu'elle veut se marier maintenant que je le fais. »**

**« Minute ! J'ai rien à voir dans le fait qu'elle veuille se marier avec toi MAINTENANT !** s'écria Harry à son tour, avant de se tourner vers Dorian. **C'est Ginny qui a embarqué Ahéris ! »**

Dorian regarda Harry et Drago. Il eut un moment de silence entre eux avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire.

Leur petite discussion à vive voix avait attirée beaucoup d'attention à l'intérieur du petit café, les clients et employés se demandaient même s'ils allaient en venir aux coups. Mais de les voir ainsi rire les rassurèrent se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement sérieux.

**« Vous savez que si votre charmante et douce moitié vous entendait, vous seriez mort ? »** dit simplement Dorian.

**« Il n'a pas tord sur se coup Malfoy »** dit Harry.

**« Ta gueule Potter »** grogna Drago sachant pertinemment que Cythèla lui arracherait la tête si elle l'avait entendu.

Ils finir leur café en bavardant de politique interne et des gestions de Clan. Drago pouvait enfin prendre la tête de sa famille avec la mort de son père. Au courant des deux dernières semaines, il était entré en contact avec les gestionnaires qui aidaient son père ainsi que tous les chefs de clans subalterne aux Malfoy.

Il avait tout préparé pour son intronisation comme chef du Clan qui aura lieux à la fin août, juste avant la rentrée scolaire.

Ils quittèrent le petit café une heure après y être entrer et ils se promenèrent en ville une bonne demi-heure avant de s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour y souper.

Après leur repas, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leurs desserts, l'ambiance joyeuse retomba et un sérieux se plaça entre eux.

**« Vous pensez que nous entendrons parler de Baal et de Voldemort d'ici la rentrée ? »** questionna Drago.

**« Peu de chance…** répondit Dorian avant de poursuivre.** Couper le lien en tuant le compagnon de Linus est presque mortel. »**

**« Mais pour Baal ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Ça, je ne sais pas… Il semble totalement libre… mais ça ne peut être que de la poudre aux yeux… Il peut encore être enchaîné… Personnellement c'est ce que je pense… Il n'a probablement pas dut se libérer totalement… Juste assez pour prendre corps dans notre plan. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Probablement… ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'il n'a pas toute sa puissance et qu'il essayera de la retrouver… C'est logique… car dans le cas contraire, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait allié avec un mortel, même si c'est Tom et il aurait probablement entrée de force dans les plans extérieurs pour les soumettre, ce qui n'a pas été reporté. »** réfléchit Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

**« Tu sais Potter, des fois tu me fais peur quand tu penses ! **s'exclama Drago recevant un coup sur le bras de la par du Survivant.** Aïe, mais c'est vrai ! Normalement tu ne penses pas où tu extrapoles trop ! »**

**« Malfoy, ta gueule ! »** lâcha Harry.

C'est à se moment que les deux jeunes hommes recommencèrent une joute verbale entre eux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Dorian en aille assez et leur dise de se taire.

**« Deux gamins de cinq ans… »** dit-il après que ses deux amis se soient arrêté.

**« Regard toi avant de parler…** lâcha Harry.** Tu es aussi gamin que nous quand tu le veux ! »**

**« Ça mon cher, c'est simplement pour me mettre à votre niveau, rien de plus ! »** répliqua instantanément Dorian.

Cette réplique eut le don de relancer la conversation sur un sujet plus léger. Ils discutèrent de leur passer, leur premières années à Poudlard pour Harry et Drago, alors que Dorian resta assez silencieux et bref sur son passé. Aucuns des autres jeunes hommes ne lui tinrent rigueur pour son silence, il ne voulait pas en parler et ils respectèrent son choix. Harry comprenait plus que Drago, car il avait eut droit à une bonne partie de cette histoire.

Dans leurs discussions, Drago et Harry apprirent comment l'un et l'autre voyaient les évènements passer à Poudlard sous un regard tout nouveau.

Ce n'est qu'à 22h qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant pour que chacun retourne chez lui et être en forme pour le lendemain… leur mariage.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Midi venait de sonner. Dans la cours de Weasley on se courait pour les derniers préparatifs de ce triple mariage.

Harry, Drago et Dorian était présentement dans une pièce du nouveau manoir des Weasley. Avec eux se retrouvaient Arthur, Carl, le père d'Ahéris et Armando Corrolis, le père de Cythèla.

**« Nous voulions vous parler avant que le mariage ne commence pour vous demandez si vous aviez vos témoins. »** commença Arthur.

**« Nous n'en avons pas entendu parler… nous voulions juste savoir si vous aviez penser à se détail ? »** poursuivit Carl.

Harry, Drago et Dorian se regardèrent

**« Nous avons pensé à se détail, alors si vous permettez, nous avons quelque chose de dernière minute à faire… »** répondit Harry avant de lancer un regard à Dorian.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce avant d'apparaître au château Potter où tous les protecteurs des Potter, Malfoy et Di Castillo De Mortès était réuni.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la court extérieur et formèrent un cercle… un très grand cercle et commencèrent tous à chanter les paroles d'un sort d'invocation. Tous autant qu'ils étaient mirent le maximum de leur puissance. Autour d'eux la magie était visible… tangible… et mortel pour n'importe qui. Ils continuèrent l'invocation durent un très long moment avant qu'un puissant flash lumineux ne se crée, les aveuglants tous.

Le niveau de magie était retombé et lorsque leurs yeux furent corrects, ils regardèrent au centre du cercle.

Devant eux se tenait près de deux cents personnes qui regardaient quelques peu confus autour d'eux demanda aux autres se qui se passaient.

**« Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ? »** dit Demar pour capter l'attention de tous.

**« Demar ?!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda l'une des personnes.

C'est à se moment que les personnes portèrent attention à ceux qui les entouraient. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre.

**« Alfred, pour répondre à ta question, vous avez été invoqué ici pour une durée de trois jours. Vous pourrez assister au mariage de votre descendant… soit Harry James Potter et Dorian Kriano Julius Antonio Juan Di Castillo De Mortès »** annonça le dragon.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva lentement jusqu'au moment ou une autre question fut poser.

**« Et moi…? Je fais quoi ici ? »** questionna un homme à l'apparence hautaine arborant une chevelure platine avec un regard gris et froid.

**« François Grégoire Malfoy… tu es ici parce que ton descendant est lui aussi sur le point de se marier… »** répondit Zaphariel.

L'homme se retourna et vit le démon, tout comme les autres invités qui se mirent en position défensive. Malfoy recula en titubant et tomba se retrouvant sur le derrière.

**« Zaph… Par les enfers… que… que… fais-tu ici ? »** demanda-t-il très surprit l'homme.

**« Il semblerait que ton descendant c'est amandé pour tes fautes… »** dit Godric Gryffondor qui s'approcha accompagné de Juan Di Castillo De Mortès

**« Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à rester ici et bavarder, mais il y a un mariage qui attend…** dit Harry captant l'attention. **Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de suivre notre trace magique, nous vous guiderons. »**

Harry quitta rapidement. Il ne voulait pas tarder et parler directement à ses parents, sinon ils arriveraient tous en retard et il savait que des têtes tomberaient si s'était le cas.

Dorian ne dit rien et suivit Harry tout comme les protecteurs et leurs aïeux.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Tous les invités prévus, les Weasley, les Corrolis, les Déry, les deux maraudeurs et leurs compagnes, Hermione, Neville, Graciela et quelques autres amis d'Harry, ainsi que Valérius et quelques membres du Monastère qui s'entendaient bien avec Dorian, étaient arrivés. Il ne manquait que deux mariés.

Albus Dumbledore qui était accompagné de Minerva discutaient joyeusement avec Sirius et Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il vit Harry et Dorian apparaître. Il le signala aux autres qui voulurent s'approcher jusqu'à ce que les protecteurs commencent à arriver suivit d'une masse énorme de gens. Certains visages furent étrangement familiers au directeur de Poudlard qui n'arriva pas à se souvenir entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il entend l'un d'entre eux parler.

**« Par les grands Créateurs ! Si c'est pas Dumb ! Le bozo de service ! »** s'écria une voix.

Mécaniquement, sans même qu'il est prit le temps de penser quoi que se soit, les vieux réflexe d'Albus prirent le dessus. Il chargea directement l'homme qui venait de parler.

**« Jonas Di Castillo De Mortès !** hurla Dumbledore en chargeant.** Attend que je te mets la main au collet tu vas le regretter !!! »**

Valérius qui était présent agit rapidement et immobilisa Albus avant d'immobilité Jonas qui se faisait largement encourager par la foule assemblé derrière lui.

Valérius libéra sa puissance faisant taire tout le monde.

**« Vous allez devoir vous entendre…** dit-il avant d'ajouter.** Pour le bien de vos descendants… alors allez vous asseoir en silence. »**

Il prit sa baguette et conjura plusieurs nouveaux sièges pour les invités qui prirent place. Il libéra ensuite Albus et Jonas qui se lancèrent des regards meurtriers, mais restèrent à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Valérius qui resta entre ses deux amis.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

À l'arrivé de la masse de monde, tous les invités c'était rapidement regroupé ensemble. Ils regardèrent silencieusement le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Lorsque la foule commença à se disperser, les maraudeurs et leur compagne sautèrent de joie en remarquant James, Lily et les parents de James. Ils allèrent à leur rencontre sans tarder. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble à l'avant et ils furent rapidement accompagné par Viviane et Brandon, ainsi que de Graciela et Neville, pour discuter un peu avant que le mariage ne débute.

Harry approcha Godric, alors que Dorian approcha Juan. Les deux jeunes hommes firent signe au seul Malfoy et ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Dans le salon, Drago attendait patiemment le retour d'Harry et de Dorian. Lorsqu'il les vit entrée et qu'il vit son aïeul, il se leva et s'approcha.

**« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux être fière à cet instant… **dit François en voyant Drago se tenir fièrement dans ses habits princier, une couronne argenté reposant sur sa tête.** Tu ressembles tellement au portrait de mon frère lorsqu'il avait s'est marié. Il était la fierté de notre père. »**

Harry, Dorian et leurs aïeuls laissèrent les deux Malfoy et retournèrent à l'extérieur où ils rencontrèrent Ron et tous ses frères.

**« Harry ! Harry !** cria Ron pour attirer son attention.** C'est quoi tout se monde ? »**

**« Se sont nos ancêtres Ron… Ils sont venus pour assister au mariage et à la réception qui va suivre. »** répondit Harry.

**« Tu pourrais au moins faire les présentations Potter… »** dit Percy qui s'efforçait de rester poli avec Harry.

Godric n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour savoir que Percy ne tenait vraiment pas Harry dans son cœur et avant que son descendant ne puisse répondre, il s'avança et se présenta.

**« J'ai été connu sous deux noms bien distinct… Pour les moldus, j'étais Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Bretagne… alors que pour les sorciers, je suis Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard…. Vous connaissez ? »** dit-il.

L'effet fut plus ou moins surprenant… Percy et Ron tombèrent dans sans connaissances, alors que les jumeaux furent excité et sautèrent presque partout posant plein de question à l'homme. Charlie et Bill le saluèrent et lui montrèrent beaucoup de respect, mais c'était loin de la réaction de leurs frères.

Les deux aînés se tournèrent vers Dorian et demandèrent qui était l'homme qui lui ressemblait.

**« Non, ce n'est pas mon père… c'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière… » **commença Dorian avant que Juan ne lui mette la main sur la bouche pour l'arrêter.

**« Son ancêtre… **termina Juan à la place de Dorian.** J'ai participé un peu à la construction de Poudlard moi aussi. »**

Après avoir un peu discuter, ils prirent congé et se rendirent à l'avant où les deux Malfoy attendaient déjà.

**« Vous avez été long les gars… »** dit Drago en les voyant arriver.

Ils ne répondirent rien et se placèrent à l'avant. La cérémonie de mariage se ferait selon l'ancienne tradition outsider qui avait largement… très largement inspirée la cérémonie actuelle chrétienne.

Dans les invités, beaucoup se demandaient qui officiait les trois mariages. Ils en discutaient entre eux, mais aucun ne semblait avoir la réponse à cette question.

C'est à se moment que les trois jeunes femmes firent leurs entrée une à coté de l'autre accompagnée de leur père. Elles étaient toutes les trois magnifiques dans leur robe. Elles avaient mis tellement de temps dans le choix de chacune d'elle.

Les trois jeunes hommes qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de leur belle, furent tout simplement ébahis à leur arrivée. Le silence lorsqu'elle s'avancèrent vers l'avant. On pouvait entendre quelques exclamations devant leur splendeur. Les trois jeunes hommes se figèrent et se mirent presque à baver devant leur dulcinée.

Lorsque les jeunes femmes furent en face de leur futur époux, leurs pères les remirent entre leurs mains avant de se reculer pour laisser la place aux jeunes hommes d'embrasser leur fiancée.

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux un bon moment avant d'être dérangé.

**« Désolé d'interrompre votre petit moment magique,** dit Dumbledore qui avait dans son regard un pétillement de malice et de joie.** Mais je pense qu'il serait bon que celui qui officie les trois mariages soit présent. »**

Tous les regards se tournèrent du vieux directeur de Poudlard pour se poser sur les trois couples attendant visiblement une réponse qui vint d'une autre source…

**« Je serai l'officiant de ses mariages… »** répondit une voix chargée d'une puissance incommensurable, mais qui n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'arrière de l'assemblée. À l'entrée de l'allée se tenait un homme recouvert d'une bure grise très simple et sans une trace d'apparat.

À sa vue, tous les outsiders se levèrent et se tournèrent vers l'allée s'inclinant légèrement alors que la personne s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait les trois couples qui s'inclinèrent aussi légèrement.

**« Vous nous faites un grand honneur d'officier nos mariage… Créateur. »** dit Harry en se redressant.

**« C'est tout à fait normal…** répondit-il en montant sur l'estrade et se plaçant face à l'assemblée.** Montrez votre vrai nature mes enfants… »**

À cette simple phrase, tous les outsiders prirent leur apparence… Tous les sorciers qui n'avaient aucune connaissance des outsiders poussèrent des cris de frayeur avant d'être rassurés par ceux qui en avaient la connaissance.

Contrairement à l'assemblée, les trois couples gardèrent leur apparence humaine.

**« Nous allons commencer avec Cythèla Maria Corrolis Impératrice du Désir et de la Passion,** quelques réactions se firent entendre dans l'assistance, car depuis plusieurs millénaires aucun Impérial n'a été vu, mais il n'était pas au bout de leur surprise, alors que le Créateur continua, **et Drago Lucius Malfoy, Empereur des Ténèbres, Grand Seigneur du Mal et des Enfers… »**

À cet instant, le couple prit leur apparence d'outsider. Le Créateur leva une main et posa son index et son majeur sur le front de Cythèla, annihilant temporairement, les effets de son apparence.

Le couple se fit face, se regardant dans les yeux. Le Créateur demanda à ce que le deux témoins s'avance. François Malfoy s'avança ainsi que la meilleure amie de Cythèla. Le Créateur donna un parchemin aux deux témoins et commença alors un chant qui n'était pas plus d'un murmure. Les deux témoins en firent autant en chantant l'incantation qui était sur le parchemin. Lentement l'aura des deux fiancés apparurent et se mixèrent ensemble. Après une dizaine de minutes, le Créateur arrêta, alors qu'une seule aura entourait le couple.

D'un geste de la main, le Créateur fit apparaître deux anneaux. Drago prit celle destiné à Cythèla et lui passa.

**« Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Avec cet anneau, je scelle mon destin au tien… »** dit-il.

Cythèla, prit l'anneau pour Drago et fit le même geste. Lorsque se fut fait, l'aura disparût dans un flash lumineux, laissant l'assistance devant le couple, retourné sous forme humaine, s'embrasser.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre, tout comme les cris de joie et les pleurs émut de quelques personnes.

Les nouveaux mariés reculèrent pour laisser la place au couple suivant.

Le Créateur s'approcha alors d'Harry et Ahéris.

**« Harry James Potter-Gryffondor, Serpent-Mage, Empereur de la Magie, Président du Triumvirat, **Harry prit son apparence d'outsider. **Avances-toi avec Ahéris Déry, Impératrice de la lumière, Grande Dame du Bien et du Paradis… »**

Le Créateur répéta la même cérémonie que pour Drago et Cythèla, à la différence que ce fut plus long malgré que leurs auras étaient déjà mélangés. Les deux témoins furent Godric Gryffondor et Malystryx. Après avoir passez l'anneau au doigt de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent créant une décharge magique puissance qui fit trembler la terre et éblouis tous les invités.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Loin de là, dans un manoir lugubre, Voldemort se releva en se tenant la tête à deux mains et en criant à s'en écorcher la gorge. Il était terrassé par la douleur. Rapidement Bellatrix entra en trombe dans la chambre de son maître pour lui porter secours… Mais rien à faire, la douleur le fit tomber dans l'inconscience quelques instant plus tard.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry, avec Ahéris serrée contre lui, se retira un peu pour laisser place au dernier couple. Dorian s'avança avec Ginny…

**« Hum… Couple intéressant… **dit le Créateur tout bas pour que seul les deux concernés entendent.** Bien, Ginerva Molly Weasley… bien que tu n'ais pas encore atteint ton statut d'outsider, je peux d'or et déjà te dire que tu seras l'un des plus puissante force… **ajouta le Créateur nébuleusement avant de se tourner vers Dorian.** Et bien, qu'attends-tu Dorian Kriano Julius Antonio Juan Di Castillo De Mortès, membre du Triumvirat, Empereur de la Vie et de la Mort… »**

Dans l'assistance le silence se fit alors que Dorian prenait son apparence d'empereur… Personne ne s'attendait à cela… Pour Harry la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la famille et c'était rendu chez les De Mortès… Alors que pour Dorian, le mystère était resté entier.

Le Créateur, appela les témoins. Graciela s'avança ainsi que Juan. Ils commencèrent une troisième fois l'union magique d'un couple. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa comme prévu… L'aura de Dorian combattait littéralement l'aura de Ginny. Pour l'assistance c'était éblouissant et magnifique comme spectacle, alors que Pour Dorian c'était une vraie torture. La magie de Ginny était chargé d'amour et sa propre magie devant de défendre pour atténuer la douleur. Dorian n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa magie à cet instant.

Le créateur resta impassible et continua son chant comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal… Cette fois, le Créateur et les témoins chantèrent plus de trois quarts d'heure avant que le combat entre les deux auras ne cesse. Aucune victoire… aucune défaite… Les auras ne c'était pas mélangé… Ce qui laissa les invités perplexes, alors que le Créateur fit apparaître les deux anneaux que le couple se passa avant de s'embrasser.

Harry fut celui qui sortit l'assistance de leur perplexité en applaudissant les nouveaux mariés et fut rapidement suivit par le reste des invités.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les trois couples étaient confortablement assit dans un carrosse somptueux tiré par des pégases qui ressemblait beaucoup au moins de locomotion que Beaubâtons avec utilisé pour venir à Poudlard.

Les nouveaux mariés se rendaient à la réception donnée à l'école, où déjà les invité attendaient avec impatience leur arrivé.

Le carrosse s'arrêta aux portes de Poudlard, où le directeur, qui avait prit de l'avance, les attendait.

**« Bonjour à vous tous et encore une fois félicitation, **dit le vieux directeur.** Maintenant, dû au trop grand nombre d'invités, le banquet sera donné à l'extérieur et puis le soleil est avec nous aujourd'hui. »**

Ils suivirent Albus qui les amena à la réception et c'est à se moment que le choc se produisit. Devant eux un nombre incalculable de table avait été installé, mais ce qui les surprit c'est de voir le nombre de personnes présentes… Il y en avait des centaines… non des milliers _(Je n'exagère pas vraiment… si vous comptez tous les chefs de clan sous la tutelle des Clan Potter, Black, Malfoy, Corrolis, Weasley et Di Castillo De Mortès qui sont tous présent…avec leur plus ou moins petite famille, sans oublié les ancêtres d'Harry et de Dorian)_

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils se firent tous félicité par tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Certains voulaient dire un mot ou deux… Finalement, il leur fallut quasiment deux heures pour arriver à la table principale.

Harry et Ahéris se firent assirent au centre, Dorian et Ginny à droite, alors que Drago et Cythèla c'est à gauche. Ils étaient seuls sur leur table. Harry se leva et demanda le silence…

**« J'aimerais commencer par remercier toutes les personnes présentes à cette réception, c'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir le jour de notre mariage. »** dit Harry avant d'être coupé.

**« Assez de bavardage, j'ai faim… »** s'exclama Sirius.

**« Je serai bref, **dit alors Harry.** Donc, je disais, je vous remercie d'être présent à se moment important pour chacun des couples présents, car c'est l'expression de notre amour envers notre tendre et douce moitié que nous avons exposé. »**

**« Moi je dirai plus que c'est se soir qui va l'être l'expression de votre amour ! ahaha »** s'écria Sirius encore une fois avant de recevoir quelques coups derrière la tête et quelques sorts bien placé de la part de Lily, Jenny, Viviane, Molly et Tonks.

Valérius se leva et leva son verre en direction des couples nouvellement mariés.

**« Moi, je lève mon verre aux nouveaux mariés. Que leurs vies soient longues, prospère et qu'ils nous offrent rapidement des héritiers ! »** dit le vieux sorciers.

Les réactions des invités furent diversifiées… Les ancêtres et chef de famille sous l'autorité des Potter, Malfoy et Di Castillo De Mortès, accueillir avec force et joie la déclaration de Valérius, alors que beaucoup d'autres rire en voyant le visage d'Harry, Drago et Cythèla rougirent drastiquement, contrairement à Ahéris et Ginny qui avaient un grand sourire vainqueur. Dorian resta impassible, mais grogna légèrement au sourire de Ginny qui l'entendit. Elle tourna son regard sur son nouveau mari et lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui promettait beaucoup de trouble pour le jeune homme…

Le repas commença ensuite et fut souvent entre coupé de déclaration et de félicitation par les invités. Et ce n'est que très tard… ou très tôt que les couples se retirèrent dans leur appartement qu'il avait utilisé à durant l'année scolaire… Mais il avait été remanier quelques peu dans l'arrangement des chambre… Maintenant, les trois couples avaient des chambres une à coté de l'autre. Harry à droite, Dorian au centre et Malfoy à gauche.

Chacun entra dans leur chambre, refermant la porte, la verrouillant et appliquant de multiples protections dessus pour être certain de ne pas être déranger.

Lorsque Ginny termina de mettre ses protections sur la porte, elle se tourna vers son mari et échappa un petit rire à cette pensée et s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et agile… regardant Dorian comme un fauve regarde sa proie…

Elle se colla à lui, ses mains ne perdirent pas de temps à défaire les vêtements du jeune homme, alors que ce dernier quelques peu réticent fait de même avec les vêtements de la jeune fille.

Rapidement, le couple ne se retrouva vêtu que de leurs sous-vêtements. L'éclairage se tamisa d'un mouvement de la main de Ginny qui poussa gentiment Dorian en direction du lit. Le jeune homme s'assit, alors que sa femme monta à cheval sur ses jambes et défit son soutien-gorge avant de se mettre à embrasser Dorian en ondulant lentement le bassin, se frottant contre lui.

Dorian grogna en la sentant agir et posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille pour la presser contre lui et qu'elle arrête le mouvement de son bassin. Elle porta alors sa bouche à l'oreille de son mari…

**« Tu n'y échapperas pas se soir, mon amour… **murmura-t-elle de manière sensuelle en pressant sa poitrine contre le torse de Dorian.** Se soir, tu me prends toute entière… Se soir tu me fais femme… et se soir… tu me fais futur mère… »**

Dorian ne su pas quoi répliquer… En fait, il n'y avait rien à répliquer… Ginny le ramena à la réalité en faisait disparaître leurs dernières pièces de vêtements avec sa magie n'ayant plus trop le goût de jouer. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte lorsque son regard rencontre celui de la jeune fille. Il sentit la main de Ginny descendre pour aller empoigner son membre qui avait réagit aux frottements de bassin et le dirigea son antre, levant légèrement le bassin. Lorsqu'elle l'eut bien placé, elle descendit lentement, très lentement son bassin, accueillant son amour en elle… Elle enfouie sa tête dans le coup de son mari, sa respiration était saccadée et elle le maintenait dans une puissante étreinte. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle resta immobile.

Dorian la serait contre lui, les yeux fermés se concentrant sur son tigre qui se déchaînait sur ses barrières mentales. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le tigre ne prenne pas le dessus, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard sur Ginny qui leva la tête à son tour.

Il vit la jeune femme la regarder avec des yeux rougis, quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse… Elle en pleurait littéralement… Ginny rapprocha son visage de celui de son mari pour l'embrasser tendrement et avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui…

Dorian se crispa. Une douleur sans nom le prit d'assaut. Il rompit le baisé et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ginny entouré d'un halo rouge ardent. Elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle commença à bouger son bassin.

Le jeune homme poussa Ginny pour les séparer. La jeune femme ne réagit pas, elle était comme en transe… Dorian s'éloigna de Ginny en montant sur le lit et reculant. Il la regarda lévité non loin du lit toujours entouré de l'aura rouge. Bientôt la pièce fut complètement envahie par l'aura. Dorian vit le corps de Ginny se métamorphoser lentement. Ses cheveux devinrent totalement rouge, ses yeux prirent un aussi une couleur rouge, mais qui tire plus sur le rosé… et de magnifique ailes roses translucides poussèrent dans son dos.

Dorian prit peur… **_« C'est pas possible… non… merde… merde… merde… »_** pensa-t-il en reculant toujours.

Ginny reprit conscience alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle regarda son mari qui tomba du lit et continua à reculer dans le fond de la chambre. Lentement elle s'avança vers lui avec un déhanchement à faire frémir un mort.

La douleur augmentait toujours pour Dorian. Elle devenait plus qu'insupportable. Il se retrouva dos au mur. Tranquillement il se leva tant bien que mal et lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux jambes tremblotantes, il ferma les yeux et prit sa forme d'outsider…

Il n'attendit pas une seconde et déploya son aura dans toute sa puissance pour annihiler celle de Ginny. L'air ambiant devint en un instant glacial.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda Dorian.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **lui demanda-t-elle.** Ne viens pas me dire que tu as changé d'idée »**

Sa magie réagit et vint se percuter à cette de Dorian.

**« Calmes-toi !** répondit Dorian d'une voix chargé de puissance.** Tes pouvoirs réagissent à tes désirs… Regards-toi, tu viens de réveiller l'outsider qui sommeillait en toi… **Dorian grinça des dents toujours à cause de la douleur, mais bien moins puissante cette fois.** Tu es maintenant Ginerva Molly De Mortès Di Castillo, Impératrice de l'Amour… »** grogna Dorian.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant pour prendre pleinement conscience des paroles de son amour. Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers le miroir le plus près pour s'y regarder. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle commença à sauter de joie. Elle voulut se diriger vers le jeune homme, mais une force l'arrêta.

**« Hey ! Laisse moi m'approcher ! »** s'indigna-t-elle.

**« Aucune chance… Je préfère t'avoir un peu plus loin et ne pas souffrir une douleur pire que les tourments de l'enfer… »** grogna-t-il.

Ginny se rendit compte que si un simple petit baisé chargé d'amour lui était douleur, elle pouvait s'imaginer qu'être en présence même de l'Amour… ça ne devait pas être plaisant. Elle baissa la tête et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. **_« Ça veut dire que je ne pourrai pas être dans ses bras… que je ne pourrai plus l'embrasser… plus jamais le sentir en moi… plus jamais… Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… et pour ça, il ne faut pas que je sois près de lui… »_** pensa-t-elle.

Dorian s'inquiéta en la voyant se recroqueviller et en entendant sa respiration saccader. Il n'avait pas capté les pensées de la jeune femme qui lentement reprenait forme humaine inconsciemment.

Dorian reprit son apparence humaine aussi et s'approcha de sa femme. Il sentait toujours une douleur de fond, mais rien d'énorme.

Lentement il se mit à genou avant de poser une main sur la tête de Ginny, qui réagit rapidement se reculant pour ne pas être près de Dorian

**« NON !** cria-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi… »**

Dorian s'approcha encore d'elle, alors qu'elle recula. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva adossée au mur, Dorian ne lui donna pas le choix et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais abandonna rapidement.

Il déposa délicatement Ginny sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ginny ne répondit pas au baisé. Dorian descendit alors sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme, puis sur sa poitrine, ensuite son ventre, lui arrachant quelques gémissements et soupires de plaisir qui se firent plus entendre lorsqu'il descendit encore plus bas atteignant son bas-ventre…

Dorian remonta embrasser sa douce qui répondit cette fois.

**« Mon amour…** lui murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle rompit le baisé.** Prends moi… »**

Dorian ne fit pas attendre Ginny et lui fit l'amour comme elle le demandait. Il prit son temps pour lui faire apprécier chaque instant, chaque seconde de leur première nuit…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain le réveil des trois couples fut heureux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, les jeunes femmes se réunir, alors que les jeunes hommes en firent autant.

Il était évident que chacun parlait de sa nuit, sauf Dorian qui resta silencieux. Ginny annonça aussi à se moment qu'elle avait enfin réussi à atteindre son statut d'outsider. Ce qui les réjouis tous.

Après une petite heure de bavardage autour d'un déjeuner apporté par les elfes de maison, ils décidèrent de finir de préparer leurs bagages pour leur lune de miel et retourner voir leur famille.

Alors qu'ils se levèrent, trois Ange de la Vie apparurent devant eux et firent comme s'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des personnes présentes.

**« Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »** demanda Dorian alors qu'ils s'approchèrent des femmes

Les anges se figèrent et se tournèrent vers Dorian, incrédule.

**« Merde comment un mortel peut nous voir ? »** demanda l'un d'entre eux.

**« Aucune idée Saru… »** répondit un second.

Dorian soupira.

**« Je pense que je vais vous éclairer… »** dit-il avant de regarder les autres.

D'un commun accord, ils prirent tous leur apparences d'outsider. Les trois anges se jetèrent à genou s'écrasant au sol.

**« Désolé, vos majestés, nous ne savions pas… »** dit Saru.

**« Ça va… Ça va…** dit Dorian. **Alors qu'êtes-vous venu faire ? »**

**« Heu… les trois jeunes femmes ici présente sont enceintes et nous venons porter le souffle de Vie… »** répondit celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

La réaction fut instantanée, Ginny et Ahéris sautèrent de joie et se présentèrent devant les anges pour recevoir leur souffle de Vie… Harry et Dorian soupirèrent devant le comportement de leurs femmes.

Drago quant à lui resta perplexe. Il était enchanté par la nouvelle, certes, mais c'était peut-être un peu tôt.

**« Heu… Il me semble que ce n'est pas aussi rapide que cela non ? »** questionna-t-il les anges.

**« Effectivement, c'est plutôt rare, sauf quand les deux parents sont très puissant, ce qui est toujours le cas avec des Empereurs et Impératrices… »** répondit Saru.

Les trois jeunes hommes se rendirent dans leur chambre respective laissant leur dame derrière accepter le souffle de Vie.

Chacun d'eux prépara les valises pour leur voyage, ils furent très rapidement rejoins par leurs douces qui firent les leurs.

Les jeunes hommes eurent terminé très rapidement, contrairement à leur femme. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à les attendre. Ils n'étaient installés que depuis deux minutes que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le directeur.

**« Bon matin messiers, alors vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »** questionna Albus en souriant innocemment.

**« Ahahah…** dit Harry sarcastiquement. **Très drôle Professeur… Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite matinale ? »**

Le directeur plongea sa main droite dans sa manche gauche et en sortir quatre enveloppes qu'il tendit aux jeunes hommes.

**« Je voulais vous les remettre en mains propres. »** dit Dumbledore.

C'était leurs résultats scolaires. Drago et Harry se dépêchèrent à les ouvrir pour voir leurs résultats, mais ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément avant des lire et éclatèrent de rire… Ils avaient l'air vraiment stupide de se dépêcher à aller voir les résultats de tests scolaires de sixième années alors qu'ils sont rendu au-delà de se niveau. C'est donc en riant qu'ils découvrir leur résultat… De manière surprenant Harry n'a reçu que deux optimal, en potion et en DCFM. Il reçut que des efforts exceptionnels… Il y avait à coté de chaque résultat une note qui disait : _Théorie intéressante, mais non fondé_.Il éclata de rire. Harry avait fait un excès de zèle dans ses examens. Seules Malystryx et Ahéris avaient pu évaluer l'étendu de ses réponses, alors que les autres professeurs avaient de la difficulté à comprendre certaines théories qui demande une connexion particulière avec la magie.

Leur attention de leur lettre fut détournée par l'arrivée de leurs femmes. Les jeunes hommes partagèrent leurs résultats scolaires, alors que Ginny reçut son enveloppe et découvrit ses résultats pour ses BUSES… que des efforts exceptionnels et un optimal en DCFM.

Ils reçurent les félicitations du directeur pour leur mariage avant qu'il ne les quitte leur souhaite une bonne lune de miel.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Bon, je n'ajouterai pas l'épisode des lunes de miels comme je pensais le faire… J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment aucune inspiration pour ça, désolé. Si un très cher lecteur ou une très chère lectrice veut tenter d'écrire la lune de miel de l'un des trois couple, je suis près à l'ajouter et vous en donner tout le crédit, il en va de soit. Vous avec carte blanche !!! La seule chose, aucune attaque… que du bon temps ! héhé. Donc, si ca tente quelqu'un, juste à me faire parvenir par mail votre vision d'un ou de plusieurs des lunes de miels. Je ferais un chapitre spécial avec TOUS les textes qui me seront envoyés... 


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Rentrée

Bon, enfin mon chapitre 6 est arrivé !! Mais il est plus court qu'à mon habitude. Je l'ai coupé en deux, la partie avec Harry et compagnie et la seconde sera sur les forces de Tom et Baal.

Je voudrais simplement remercier tous les lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent une petite review, c'est plaisant à voir que vous appréciez mon fic.

Bonne lecture à tous

Valérius

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Chapitre 6 :

Les vacances étaient terminées pour tous les élèves et les professeurs. Le retour en classe cognait maintenant à leur porte. La veille de la rentrée scolaire, les trois nouveaux couples mariés étaient revenu de leur lune de miel très heureux. Ils en avaient tous profité pour se reposer et prendre du bon temps tranquille en couple.

Ce n'est qu'avec modération qu'ils accueillirent le retour aux classes. Le matin du premier septembre. Harry se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude et tourna son regard à sa droite et tomba sur la forme endormie de sa femme… Il sourit à l'idée de s'être si vite habitué à cette idée. C'était sécurisant pour lui de la sentir près de lui, c'est une présence qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'avoir, elle était unique…

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que l'objet de ses réflexions s'était à son tour éveillé et qu'elle le fixait avec un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça légèrement et vint l'embrasser pour tirer l'homme de ses réflexions.

**« Bon matin Ryry… »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Bon matin à toi aussi ma belle… »** répliqua Harry.

**« Alors, prêt pour ta dernière année scolaire ? »** questionna Ahéris.

**« Nooon… **répliqua-t-il encore sous les effets du sommeil. **J'ai pas le goût d'y retourner. C'est totalement inutile, je suis bien au-dessus de ce niveau… »**

**« Je le sais très bien… mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est nécessaire, **dit la jeune femme. **Tu es capable de comprendre et d'expliquer des évènements magiques d'une complexité qui dépasse de très loin la compréhension du sorcier au-dessus de la moyenne, mais tu ne peux te passer de faire tes examens de cette année. Tu es un symbole pour la nation britannique et même pour le reste de l'Europe. Tu es un héros et tu te dois de compléter ta formation scolaire. »**

Harry soupira. Oui, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il devait garder le plus possible les apparences, enfin, le peu qui reste à conserver.

**« Et puis, **continua Ahéris. **Comme ça, nous serons ensemble toute l'année et non séparé… »**

**« Ah ! Tu crois réellement que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? **demanda Harry avant d'enlacer sa femme.** Je serais venu habiter à Poudlard quand même ! Pas question que je passe une nuit sans toi, maintenant ! Je t'ai, je te garde ! **dit-il victorieux avant d'embrasser avec passion la jeune femme alors que ses mains glissèrent sur son corps et se posèrent sur son ventre.** Et puis je veux te voir à chaque instant de ta grossesse… »**

Ahéris échappa un petit rire alors que les doigts d'Harry lui chatouillaient le ventre.

**« Grrr… nah, je vais avoir l'air d'une vraie baleine… »** grogna-t-elle plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, parce qu'elle était heureuse de l'évènement. Elle s'y était préparée depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'elle allait tomber enceinte après leur première fois.

**« Tu seras la plus belle des baleines alors… »** répliqua alors le Survivant.

Ahéris se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise du jeune homme et attrapa un oreiller pour commencer à le frapper avec, sans ménagement. Harry essaya de lui arracher l'oreiller, mais en vain. Il décida alors de chatouiller la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur le lit et roula pour quitter l'emprise de son mari, mais elle tomba en bas du lit. Elle pensait avoir échappé à son emprise, mais Harry la suivit, montant par-dessus elle et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément… Ahéris préféra directement ce type d'affrontement corps à corps…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le quai était bondé, comme à chaque rentrée. Les sorciers se pressaient pour se rendre à la plateforme 9 ¾. Fidèles à la tradition, les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ahéris et Dorian arrivèrent juste. Les gardes d'Arthur firent du zèle ce qui les retarda. Dorian en eut assez rapidement et poussa tout le monde à se rendre immédiatement à la plateforme pour prendre le train qui allait bientôt quitter la gare. Les gardes des Weasley se turent et ne répliquèrent pas. Il semblerait que le message soit bien passé et Arthur en fut heureux.

Harry se dépêcha de monter dans le train suivit par Ahéris, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Dorian après les au revoir aux Weasley. Harry chercha un moment un compartiment jusqu'au moment ou il tomba sur Neville et Graciela confortablement assis dans un compartiment qu'ils avaient agrandit et transformé littéralement en salon. Le couple les invita à venir s'installer confortablement.

Harry et Ahéris s'approprièrent un divan et s'y installèrent collés. Dorian et Ginny firent de même, alors qu'Hermione alla s'installer avec un livre dans un fauteuil et que Ron s'étendait sur un autre divan.

**« Alors, vous avez passé une bonne lune de miel ? »** demanda Graciela.

**« Un vrai rêve… »** dit simplement Ahéris en rigolant tout bas et se callant plus contre Harry.

**« C'était irréel… »** répondit Ginny à son tour avant de tourner un regard rêveur sur Dorian qui semblait endormi.

Graciela n'insista pas plus… Les couples ne voulaient pas nécessairement partager leur lune de miel… ce qui était normal en soit, c'était un moment qui leur appartenait.

Un silence se prolongea alors dans le compartiment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées… Ce n'est qu'après un moment que Neville brisa le silence.

**« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre dernière année…? »** dit-il simplement.

**« Ouais, c'est presque irréel… Depuis un an tout va vite…** **J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des siècles et des siècles… **dit Harry avant d'ajouter mentalement pour lui-même._** Ce qui n'est pas faux avec l'entraînement du Créateur… »**_

**« Ouin… mais moi je ne finis pas cette année… Il me reste encore une année… Une année sans vous… **dit Ginny. **Je vais avoir quand même Graciela avec moi… Mais quand même… je n'aurais pas mon p'tit Dodo… »**

Graciela ressentait ça aussi… Elle en était venue à apprécier la compagnie de son frère, Ginny, Harry et de tous les autres, mais surtout celle de Neville.

Le train se mit alors en marche lentement… c'était un départ pour une nouvelle année.

Au début du trajet, ils furent rejoints par un Drago qui était tout aussi heureux que les deux autres couples nouvellement mariés. Il s'installa dans le dernier divan de libre avec Cythèla qui le suivait.

Et oui, Cythèla venait terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait écouté les recommandations de Dorian et avait communiqué avec la jeune fille et son père pour demander si le transfert l'intéressait. Il va sans dire qu'elle accepta sans hésitation, tout comme son père. Il ne l'empêcherait pas de finir ses cours en compagnie de son mari…

L'arrivée de Drago et de Cythèla anima quelques peu le compartiment et les discussions commencèrent, spéculant sur l'année qui allait commencer.

La seule personne qui ne participait pas, c'était Dorian qui resta étendu sur le divan, les yeux fermés…

Tous les protecteurs et animaux étaient déjà rendus à Poudlard avec leurs bagages, lorsqu'ils furent près d'arriver, ils se changèrent… enfin, tous, sauf Dorian et Ahéris. Peu de temps après que ce fut fait, le train ralentit… Ils étaient arrivés… pour leur dernière année.

Le groupe quitta le compartiment et Harry lui redonna son aspect normal après qu'ils soient sortis. Les autres élèves tournèrent leurs regards sur eux et les murmures se levèrent lentement… Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on repense aux évènements de l'année précédente. Mais aucun membre du groupe ne porta attention aux regards et murmures et embarquèrent dans les carrosses pour se rendre à Poudlard.

En entrant dans l'école, McGonnagall vint à leur rencontre.

**« Bonsoir à tous, **dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Dorian.** M. De Mortès, le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau un instant. »**

**« Bien, **dit Dorian avant de se tourner vers Ginny et l'embrasser rapidement. **Je vous rejoindrai dans la grande salle après... »**

Dorian ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre et il se glissa dans les ombres et disparut. Ginny soupira et murmura que son mari était un vrai coup de vent ce qui fit rire les autres et c'est en rigolant qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ahéris alla à la table des professeurs et s'installa à coté de Malystryx, alors que les autres allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor, sauf Drago et Cythèla qui s'installèrent chez les Serpentard.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian réapparut dans le bureau du directeur qui l'attendait assit à son bureau. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un siège en face du vieux directeur.

**« Salut Al… »** dit simplement Dorian avec désinvolture.

**« Alors prêt pour commencer cette nouvelle année ? »** demanda-t-il avec une lueur dansante dans son regard.

Le directeur se leva sans attendre de réponse.

**« Allons… ils doivent tous attendre dans la grande salle… **dit le directeur avant de tendre une enveloppe à Dorian qui la prit.** Avant de venir nous rejoindre ça serait aimable que tu remplisses quelques papiers… »**

Le directeur quitta alors son bureau en rigolant alors que Dorian soupira. Il retira les papiers de l'enveloppe et se mit à les signer après une rapide lecture.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Albus Dumbledore arriva enfin dans la grande salle. Il regarda les élèves qui étaient assis et attendaient impatiemment le début du festin. Le directeur procéda rapidement à la répartition sans plus attendre, car il avait quelques messages à transmettre aux élèves avant de commencer le repas.

Alors que la répartition se faisait, Ginny se tourna vers Harry qui était pas loin, en pleine discussion avec Dean sur comment son été s'était passé, et lui demanda.

**« Harry, tu sais où il est mon p'tit Dodo ? »** questionna-t-elle.

**« Nope… Je ne sais pas… **répondit Harry avant de communiquer mentalement avec Dorian qui lui répondit qu'il allait bientôt arriver et de relayer le message. **Il fait dire qu'il arrive bientôt… »**

Ginny soupira et se retourna pour engager la conversation avec les élèves de son année, le temps de la répartition.

Lorsque ce fut enfin finit, le directeur se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

**« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! **commença-t-il. **Cette année sera bien moins mouvementée que la précédente, du moins je l'espère. Donc, je vais commencer par vous présentez le professeur permanent en potion, Malystryx. Elle assurera les fonctions de maître en potion de manière officielle.** Les élèves applaudirent, car ils n'auraient plus jamais Rogue en potion.** Ensuite, je souhaite un bon retour à Miss Déry… Heu… Madame Potter à son poste de professeur de DCFM, ce qui brise la malédiction qui planait au-dessus de se poste.** Les élèves applaudirent, alors qu'Ahéris se leva pour les saluer.** Il y aura aussi des cours en option qui seront ajouté… magie elfique, magie élémentaire, qui sera enseigné par Drathir. L'entraînement au corps a corps est toujours présent, avec les mêmes professeurs. Il y aura aussi un cours sur la magie de l'esprit, donné par Malystryx et finalement le cours de magie noire devient un cours sur les Arts Sombres… qui englobera, nécromancie, magie pervertie, connue plus comme magie noire, démonologie, magie démoniaque et j'en passe que je ne connais même pas. Ce cours sera donné par…** Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Dorian _(Classique encore une fois l'entrée de Dorian… je sais, je sais… j'ai pas pu pensé à autre chose… --'')_.** Ah, Dorian, justement on parlait de toi… Chers élèves, votre nouveau professeur des Arts Sombres, M. De Mortès. »**

Le silence se fait dans la grande salle… Personne ne s'attendait vraiment à cela… Mais se silence ne dura pas très longtemps et fut brisé par Ginny.

**« Attends que je te mette la main dessus ! Je vais t'apprendre à me cacher les choses ! »** cria-t-elle en se levant.

**« Je ferais attention, Madame… **le sourire de Dorian se fit carnassier, alors qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny pour finir sa phrase mentalement._** Sinon, tu écopes d'un bon et long mois à dormir seule… »**_

Ginny se laissa retomber à sa place… Non, elle ne voulait pas être séparée, même pour une seule nuit… ça donne quelque chose de catastrophique. Dorian alla donc s'asseoir à la table des professeurs en s'installant près d'Ahéris.

**« Bon, maintenant que les messages sont faits, je n'ai simplement qu'à ajouter, Bon appétit ! »** dit le vieux directeur avant de faire apparaître les plats de nourriture sur lesquels les élèves se jetèrent et commencèrent à manger de bon cœur et dans la bonne humeur.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

**« Tu étais au courant ? » **demanda-t-elle.

**« Non, je le jure, je ne le savais pas… Et je pense que même ses protecteurs ne le savaient pas, à voir la surprise sur le visage de Malystryx. »** répondit Harry.

**« Il ne m'a rien dit à moi non plus, **dit Graciela aussi vexée que Ginny.** Attends, que moi je mette la main dessus, il ne peut rien me faire ! »**

**« Tu en mettras une couche pour moi aussi… »** ajouta Ginny.

**« Je n'y manquerai pas. »** répliqua la sœur de Dorian avec le même sourire carnassier que son frère, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le repas sa passa dans la joie et les rires. Les élèves pouvaient laisser les préoccupations qu'amène la présence de Voldemort s'envoler un instant. Ils savaient qu'ici, ils étaient en sécurité… Seule leur famille à l'extérieur les inquiétait.

Le repas finit, les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune dans l'ordre.

Harry et compagnie retournèrent à leur appartement. Rapidement les couples se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre, laissant Ginny dans le salon attendre Dorian une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive.

**« Alors, quand comptais-tu me le dire que tu étais professeur ? »** demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avait à peine mis le pied dans l'appartement.

**« Parce que… »** soupira Dorian en se rapprochant de la jeune femme et la soulevant.

Ginny commença à protester, mais Dorian resta muet. La jeune femme arrêta rapidement de protester. Dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit. Namour releva la tête et se rapprocha de sa « mère »

**« Tu me fais la tête ? »** demanda Ginny en caressant Namour.

**« Non, **dit Dorian en se déshabillant.** J'ai juste deux-trois choses en tête avec les affaires de la famille… »**

**« Toujours tes affaires de famille… »** soupira Ginny.

**« Ouin… mais avec tout ce qui arrive dans le monde, j'ai pas le choix. »** répondit Dorian

Ginny mit Namour de côté et se leva. Elle s'approcha de Dorian et l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**« Dans ce cas... J'exige que tu t'occupes de moi…** murmura-t-elle en s'approchant… faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. **Je te veux entier… »**

Dorian grogna, mais sans plus… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser surtout après l'omission de dire qu'il était maintenant professeur… la négligence dont il avait fait preuve dans les dernières heures et les derniers jours avant leur mariage… Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car d'autres surprises attendaient la jeune femme…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin, alors que la grande salle grouillait d'activité, les préfets distribuèrent leurs horaires… Lorsque Ginny et Graciela reçurent les leurs, elles poussèrent une exclamation de stupeur et crièrent simultanément : **« DORIAN » **Le jeune homme soupira… alors que les deux jeunes femmes venaient vers lui. Comment elles avaient su que c'était lui était un pur mystère.

Harry et compagnie suivirent de près Ginny et Graciela pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Rapidement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à la table des professeurs, Harry lança discrètement d'un rapide mouvement de baguette un sort de silence autour d'eux, se disant que la conversation n'était pas pour toutes les oreilles.

**« Comment ça se fait qu'on soit en septième année ? »** demanda Ginny, ce qui surprit tout le monde ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ça.

**« Pourquoi ne pas l'être ? »** questionna simplement Dorian en retour.

**« Tu aurais pu prévenir, non ? »** renchérit Graciela.

**« Heu… les filles…** interrompit Harry.** Je ne veux pas casser votre fun, mais tout le monde nous regarde même si on est dans une zone de silence… Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez… vous allez terminer en même temps que nous… Vous n'aurez pas à faire une année sans votre tendre… »**

Graciela et Ginny se regardèrent… Elles n'y avaient pas pensé… mais c'est vrai que la situation présentement était plus alléchante.

**« D'accord, pour cette fois, on passe par-dessus… »** dit Ginny

**« Mais on ne l'oublie pas…** poursuivit Graciela.** La prochaine fois, on te le fait payer ! »**

Les élèves retournèrent à leur place laissant Dorian avec Malystryx et Ahéris.

**« Tu sais… tu aurais pu les prévenir… »** dit Ahéris.

**« Peut-être… mais c'est moins drôle… »** répondit Dorian.

Même s'il ne le démontrait pas sous ses airs neutre et de personne qui se fout de tout, il s'amusait bien. Il aimait faire rager sa sœur et Ginny… c'était un petit plaisir qu'il avait.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé, rapidement la grande salle se vida et les premiers cours de l'année commencèrent. Les Griffondor et Serpentard de septième année commencèrent avec un double cours de potion… Ils furent heureux et remercièrent le ciel pour une xième fois que ça ne soit plus Rogue qui donne les cours.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

La première semaine de cours se passa rapidement. Pour certains élèves certains cours étaient un vrai calvaire. Ceux qui avaient décidé de suivre l'entraînement physique en bavèrent un coup, à cause qu'ils avaient négligé tout l'été cet aspect. Seuls quelques rares, dont Harry et compagnie réussirent à tenir plus ou moins la cadence imposée par Dorian.

Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Cythèla, Ginny et Graciela se retrouvèrent en début d'après-midi aux portes du château pour leur premier cours des Arts Sombres avec Dorian.

Tous les septièmes années furent réuni quelques minutes avant le cours. Ils se demandèrent tous ce que serait le cours, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre, même Harry ne savait pas trop ce que Dorian allait donner.

À l'heure du début des cours, Dorian arriva en face des élèves avec un sourire à faire peur, ce qui était loin de rassurer les élèves.

**« Suivez-moi… »** dit-il avant de sortir de Poudlard.

Il dirigea les élèves vers le terrain de quidditch. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sur le terrain Dorian marmonna quelques paroles. Harry sentit un dôme protecteur prendre place autour du terrain.

Une fois fait, Dorian vint se placer face aux élèves.

**« Bon, nous allons commencer… Tous les cours seront donnés ici… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le terrain sera réchauffé l'hiver,** dit Dorian.** Donc, nous allons commencer avec la définition des Arts Sombres. C'est simple, c'est le regroupement de différentes disciplines, la démonologie qui est l'art d'invoquer des démons, meilleur exemple, Drago Malfoy durant le tournoi a utilisé la démonologie. Il y a aussi la magie démoniaque, qui est très dure à utiliser et très puissante. La nécromancie fait aussi partie des Arts Sombres, mais ce n'est pas nécessairement un art mauvais. Finalement il y a ce qui est connu comme la magie noire, mais qui est en réalité seulement la perversion de nombreux sorts qui n'y étaient pas destinés. C'est par là que nous allons commencer. »** dit Dorian.

**« Alors tu vas nous montrer comment utiliser des sorts comme le sort de mort ? »** demanda Pansy avec une hargne dissimulée.

**« Ah… point intéressant… Miss Parkinson… Justement, venez ici…** dit Dorian, alors que Pansy s'avança.** Commençons justement avec le sort proposé par Miss Parkinson. »**

Rapidement Dorian prit sa 'baguette' qui était un simple petit bout de bois et la pointa sur la jeune fille en murmurant quelque chose et un éclair vert émeraude quitta la bout de bois et frappa Pansy en pleine poitrine.

Toute la classe était stupéfiée… Même Harry, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ils virent tous le corps inerte de l'élève tomber. Dorian se tourna vers la classe pas perturbé le moins du monde.

**« Avada Kedavra… est un sort de mort… mais n'en était pas un à la base… Ce sort est basé sur un sort médical elfique… Avala Felava… Ceux qui suivent la magie elfique vous le verrez en détail. C'est un sort d'anesthésie qui sépare l'âme du corps, mais l'âme est toujours attachée au corps contrairement à l'Avada Kedavra qui sépare l'âme du corps et coupe les attaches entre les deux, ce qui cause la mort,** expliqua Dorian avant de s'approcher du corps de Pansy et d'agripper quelque chose d'invisible qu'il poussa littéralement dans le corps de la jeune fille qui se releva d'un bon.** Je n'ai pas utilisé le sort de mort ici… Normalement il faut utiliser un autre sort pour ramener l'âme dans le corps, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour les nécromanciens accomplis,** il tourna son regard vers Pansy.** Alors heureuse d'avoir été le cobaye ? »**

La Serpentard se releva et alla rejoindre ses camarades, totalement traumatisée, comme eux.

**« Bon, commençons sérieusement avec la magie noire… »**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le cours de Dorian se passa bien… Il avait choqué ses élèves, mais ils avaient tous écouté attentivement. Il avait réussi à les captiver en faisant l'historique de plusieurs sorts de magie noire et de leur origine.

Rapidement la routine des cours reprit peu à peu… Les élèves se concentrèrent sur leurs études et s'efforcèrent de ne pas se laisser submerger par les travaux.

Lentement les semaines passèrent au fil des travaux, des cours et des quelques temps libres qui étaient bien souvent destinés à se relaxer, ou pour les couples, à prendre du temps à deux.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)


	7. Chapitre 7: Dark Forces

Oui, oui, ce n'est pas un rêve !! Un vrai chapitre… le vrai chapitre !! J'ai planché la-dessus pendant quelques heures les deux derniers jours et je l'ai terminé. Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à avoir un peu de temps pour ça, en ma job (que je quitte officiellement en septembre pour retourner aux études), mon projet de coécriture d'un roman… mon emploi officieux de psy et plein d'autres trucs que je passe… Enfin, ce qui compte c'est que le chapitre soit enfin arrivé avec je sais plus combien de mois de retard… oui, je sais, je sui au courant… ¬.¬

Sinon, un gros merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, une petit review, c'est très apprécier ! Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs fidèles, même si vous en laissez pas, je vous aime bien quand même ! XD

Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture !

Valérius

PS : Oui, oui, je sais il y a des fautes de grammaires et d'orthographe... c'est soit vous le prenez comme ça ou vous attendez qque temps la correction...! Dsl quand même (Ca va bientot faire plus de 24h que je suis éveillé... et j'ai pas finit de travailler...! alors c'est un peu normal que j'aille des fautes, je ne les vois plus vraiment pour l'instant !)

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Chapitre 7 : Dark Forces

Loin de Poudlard durant se temps, Voldemort était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. La rupture brusque du lien avec Nagini l'avait profondément marqué… Il ressentait le vide en lui laissé par la mort du serpent. Mais maintenant après des semaines, il venait de se rendre compte des dégâts réelles de la rupture… Il était temporairement paralysé de son bras droit... Presque toutes ses réserves magiques étaient scellées par la mort de son compagnon de lien. Il était, pour l'instant, aussi faible qu'un moldu à son grand malheur.

Wormtail était le seul qui venait lui rendre visite et s'occupait de lui… Enfin… c'était son esclave plus. De lui, il entendit ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Baal avait prit le contrôle total des mangemorts en son absence, ce qui avait frustré le seigneur des ténèbres.

Flash Back :

Voldemort hurlait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait que Baal se présente devant lui. Une semaine… Une semaine qu'il était incapacité et déjà il avait perdu le contrôle et l'autorité qu'il avait sur ses troupes… le démon lui avait sapé ton pouvoir.

Après quelques heures à gueuler, Baal se présenta enfin devant lui.

**« Que veux-tu Tom ? »** questionna le Malin.

**« Ce que je veux ??** hurla Voldemort.** Je veux retrouver ma puissance !! Je veux pouvoir défoncer Poudlard !! Je veux la tête de Potter et De Mortès !! »**

Le démon soupira, le seigneur des ténèbres ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez pour lui. Non, il n'avait aucune chance contre se De Mortès… il l'avait bien sentit… Et puis il semble que la Mort et la Magie soit de retour ce qui complique légèrement les choses… Baal devait modifier ses plans et Voldemort ne semblait pas s'en rencontre compte… Il ne semblait pas voir qu'ils auront à faire face à une plus grande puissance que ce qu'ils avaient évalué.

**« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant Tom…** répondit finalement Baal.** Nous ne pouvons agir contre Poudlard et De Mortès ou même contre Potter. Nous devons me libéré entièrement… Je n'ai qu'une infime fraction de ma puissance présentement… et tu n'es que l'ombre de la tienne… Nous devons réunir des forces… Nous devons faire des rituels pour retrouver notre glorieuse puissance… Et pour ça j'ai besoin de tes serviteurs… »**

Tom était irrité et c'était peu dire… il était totalement noir de colère, car Baal avait raison… Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre leurs ennemis… Ils doivent attendre… Ils doivent gagner en puissance… D'un geste de la main encore valide Voldemort renvoya Baal qui ne se fit pas prier, malgré l'envie irrésistible d'étriper ce mortel qui semblait croire qui le dominait... Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter…

Fin Flash Back :

Voldemort ne pouvait contredire les ordres donnés par Baal à ses mangemorts à cause qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever et se présenter devant eux. Même s'il avait la force de se lever, il ne le ferait pas en raison de sa faiblesse magique. Il ne voulait pas que ses hommes le voient aussi faible. Wormtail était le seul qui avait le droit de venir voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le tenait au courant des décisions que prenait Baal.

Alors qu'il aurait espérer attaquer et semer la terreur sur le monde, il dut laisser Baal envoyer ses mangemorts aux quatre coins du monde à la recherche de divers artéfacts. Il savait que le Malin en avait besoin pour retrouver toute sa puissance et pour faire de lui un outsider.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Baal était furieux… Tout au long de l'été, les mangemorts avaient réussi à récolter les objets qu'il demandait. Au quatre coin du monde il attaqua pour réunir se qu'il avait besoin sans attirer l'attention, mais maintenant, il manquait six objets… les six plus important du lot et ces crétins n'étaient pas capable des trouver.

Il décida de faire appel aux démons au milieu de l'été, mais lorsqu'il ne les vit pas arriver, il invoqua un démon mineur pour savoir ce qui se passe… En apprenant la nouvelle que ses renforts avaient été arrêté par la Mort et la Magie en personne, il tua le démon avant d'entrer dans une rage folle. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il quitta le pays et se rendit dans une contrée lointaine pour massacrer en peu de temps et avec beaucoup de force un village. Ça n'atténua pas sa colère ni sa rage… Mais il apprécia le fait de faire couler le sang à nouveau en plus de savourer la saveur d'une âme qu'il venait de tuer.

Le Malin continua à utiliser les mangemorts de Tom. Il dût par contre faire appel de temps en temps à certains démons invoqués pour les aider en raison de certains Clans qui s'opposaient à eux. Tout au long de l'été, les mangemorts accomplirent les tâches que Baal leurs avaient données. Ce qui calma légèrement la rage du Malin, mais seulement légèrement, car maintenant les missions les plus difficiles restaient à faire et le Démon savait pertinemment que jamais les mangemorts pourraient accomplirent les dernières tâches.

Baal assit sur le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait à ses prochaines actions. Devant lui les serviteurs de Voldemort étaient accroupis tremblant toujours en sa présence.

Il sentait la nervosité perlé sur l'âme de chacun de ces mortels. Leur anxiété augmentait à chaque minute qui passait. Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient ainsi en face du Malin. Deux heures à attendre ses ordres, patientant sagement et en silence. Ils savaient tous que le premier qui bougera signera son arrêt de mort ni plus ni moins.

**« Les parchemins des prophéties de Ba'al Shem… »** prononça finalement Baal.

Les mangemorts se levèrent d'un seul homme et quittèrent rapidement la salle du trône, laissant le Malin dans ses pensées.

Les parchemins de Ba'al Shem… Les prophéties les plus anciennes consignées. Le Malin savait que les parchemins existaient toujours même après plus de quatre mille ans. Ba'al Shem était un phénicien… Il avait été le Grand Prêtre de son clergé… Il avait été le plus puissant de ses fidèles… Mais il avait aussi été l'un de ceux qui avait mené sa perte en donnant des armes à la communauté de Gaïa qui l'avait enfermé après la défaite du Triumvirat. Il avait été celui qui avait prédit sa perte.

Il était celui aussi qui avait consigné dans ses écris la marche à suivre pour qu'il gagne sa liberté et les derniers artéfacts qu'il aurait besoin pour faire le rituel. Baal ragea et laissa échapper une onde magique de frustration qui fit voler en éclat les fenêtres. La magie des Créateurs avait touché Ba'al Shem le détournant de lui. Ils étaient ceux qui lui avaient permis de voir l'avenir et écrire ses prophéties.

Le Malin se leva complètement furieux maintenant. La simple évocation du nom de se traître le mettait toujours dans un état catastrophique. Il était l'un des causes de sa perte, l'instrument des Créateurs qui n'avaient même pas osés l'affronté directement.

Maintenant, il devait attendre de voir si les mangemorts seraient capable de retrouver les parchemins et de mettre la main dessus. Il doutait qu'ils soient à quelque part dans le monde. Ils devaient être sous la surveillance de la communauté de Gaïa.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine, UNE semaine ENTIÈRE, que les mangemorts cherchaient des informations sur les Prophéties de Ba'al Shem. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, RIEN ! Comme si ça n'existait pas. Oh, ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient douter d'aucune manière de Baal sans en payer de leur vie.

Ils ne savaient vraiment plus où chercher. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait une fervente passion pour l'histoire.

Plusieurs mangemorts étaient assit autour d'une table, ils c'étaient réunit dans le but de savoir qui allait annoncer à Baal qu'en une semaine ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était en soit les parchemins des Prophéties de Ba'al Shem.

**« Je n'irai jamais au devant du Démon pour lui demander plus de précision, **dit Bellatrix réprimant un frisson de frayeur. Elle avait réellement peur de cette créature.** Nous ne lui donnerions qu'une raison de tous nous tuer. »**

**« Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire**, reprit un autre mangemort.** Il va décimer nos forces. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de mangemorts à notre cause, même s'il est un puissant allié de notre Seigneur. »**

Les mangemorts conversèrent encore un bon moment avant d'être interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Rogue tout essoufflé.

**« J'ai trouvé une information ! **déclara-t-il simplement avant de reprendre son souffle et de s'asseoir. **Ba'al Shem était un Phénicien et le Grand Prêtre de Baal en 2395 av. J-C. À ce que j'ai comprit il aurait trahis Baal et prophétisé sa chute, son emprisonnement et sa libération. Selon certaines légendes les Parchemins auraient totalement disparût pour réapparaître à certains moment dans l'histoire, donc à Alexandrie, enfin dans la Bibliothèque d'Alexandre, pour ensuite réapparaître entre les mains de Jules César... Ceux de Merlin… et la dernière mention est celle du Pape de la religion moldu Catholique… Donc les Parchemins seraient très vrai semblablement dans le Vatican… »**

**« Le Vatican !! Rien que ça ?! Rogue tu sais sous la protection de qui est le Vatican ? La Famille DI CASTILLO !! T'as pensé aux protections magiques qui doivent entourées l'endroit ?? »** cria Bellatrix

**« Tu pense que je ne le sais pas ? **répliqua sèchement Rogue. **Il y a même pire… Il semblerait que le Vatican ait été construit en totalité par les Di Castillo. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui peut se cacher sous le Vatican et les protections qui ont plus de deux à trois fois l'âge de Poudlard… »**

**« En plus d'être des protections hors du commun… Surement des sorts familiaux ou des sorts qui sont aujourd'hui oubliés…** poursuivit un autre mangemort. **On va avoir besoin de Curse Breaker et de très bon… »**

Les mangemorts restèrent silencieux un moment se regardant tous. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Ils se mirent donc à l'ouvrage et montèrent un plan…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une quarantaine de mangemorts c'étaient réunis. Ils étaient tous nerveux… c'était le soir de l'exécution de leur plan. Un soir crucial. Ils allaient monter à l'assaut du Vatican. Les quarante mangemorts attendent l'arrivé des dix derniers de leur pairs pour l'expédition. Les dix mangemorts manquants avaient pour mission de ramener sous l'Impérius les meilleurs Curse Breaker au monde pour faire tomber les protections installé sur le Vatican.

Les mangemorts étaient tous anxieux, mais ils avaient moins peur d'affronter les défenses du Vatican que d'affronter Baal. En attendant, ils révisèrent leur plan jusqu'à l'arrivé des autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Bellatrix enchanta une corde en portoloin. Tous les mangemorts et les dix Curse Breaker l'agrippèrent et ils étaient en route vers leur mission.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les cinquante mangemorts et les dix Curse Breaker apparurent dans une ruelle de Rome. Ils étaient tous tassés, littéralement serrés les uns contre les autres tellement la ruelle était petite. Ils jetèrent quelques sorts et s'engagèrent dans les rues de Rome se dirigeant vers le Vatican…

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent devant la place St-Pierre. L'endroit était vide et tranquille. Les mangemorts sentaient la magie des protections. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la puissance des protections. Bellatrix fit signe aux mangemorts qui contrôlaient les Curse Breaker qui commencèrent leur travail, détruire les protections.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la Villa Di Castillo en Sicile, une alarme se mit à retentir. Les généraux de la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès furent réveillé et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle du Conseil. Les trois généraux moldus étaient venu par portoloin après avoir reçut l'alerte.

**« Bon, que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda Eudore, qui était l'un des deux seuls généraux complètement éveillé

**« Le Vatican est attaqué,** dit Maria, la générale qui était de garde avant d'activer une représentation 3D du Vatican.** Il y a quarante minutes, les alarmes en place sur le Vatican se sont déclenchées.** Sur la représentation on voyait soixante personnes devant la place St-Pierre, dont dix qui attaquait les protections. **D'après les informations des éclaireurs que j'ai envoyés, se sont des mangemorts, cinquante avec une dizaine de Curse Breaker sous leur emprise. »**

**« On-t-il une chance de réussir à briser les protections autour du Vatican ? »** demanda Albert, un général moldu.

**« Non, aucun risque,** dit Eudore.** Ils ne pourront que créer une brèche rien de plus. »**

**« Les protections autour du Vatican sont spéciales,** dit Ciro avant de bailler. **Ça fait plus de quarante ans que je travail sur l'étude des protections qui entour le Vatican. Bien qu'elles soient la création de la Famille, nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé dans les archives sur ces protections là. Ça fait plusieurs siècles que les recherches ont commencés. C'est Zeno Di Castillo De Mortès qui avait lancé les recherches, car il voulait munir la villa Di Castillo et la villa De Mortès des mêmes protections. »**

**« Alors, ils n'ont aucune chance de réussir à pénétrer à l'intérieur ? »** demanda Brian.

**« Non, ils vont être capable,** coupa Maria.** Le rapport des éclaireurs est formel. Les Curse Breaker sont les plus talentueux du monde. »**

**« Même s'ils sont les meilleurs, ils ne pourront rien faire de plus qu'une brèche qui se refermera d'elle-même après moins d'une heure,** dit Ciro.** Je parle par expérience. Même avec la brèche dans les défenses, ce ne sont que les protections extérieures. Ce n'est en rien comparable à certaines protections qui sont à l'intérieur. »**

**« Donc, nous sommes certains qu'il n'y a aucun risque…** dit Kertizal qui était resté silencieux. **Laissons les faire. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils veulent et recherchent. Ça serait bien d'avoir une idée de ce qu'ils ont fait durant l'été. Parce qu'à ce que j'ai réussi à avoir comme informations par les espions, c'est qu'ils ont dérobé de nombreux artéfacts de par le monde. Rien de très inquiétant, mais de les voir se présenter ici, c'est plus inquiétant. »**

**« Je suis de son avis,** continua Eudore. **Le Vatican cache bien des secrets dans ses entrailles. J'ai déjà été amené a protégé ses secrets avant que les protections soient installé. »**

**« Si vous permettez, il y a beaucoup plus que ce que vous pensez… » **dit Ermes un autre général sorcier. Il jeta un regard à l'autre sorcière qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.

**« Ermes a raison, **dit Aurora prenant enfin la parole.** Sous le Vatican se trouve un complexe de recherche magique, la bibliothèque et l'entrepôt les plus sécurisé de la Famille. »**

Les généraux se regardèrent. Tous se posaient la même question. Est-ce que les mangemorts ou Baal étaient au courant de se fait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Seulement deux des généraux étaient au courant de leur existence jusqu'à maintenant.

**« Je doute qu'ils soient au courant. »** reprit Ermes.

**« Laissons les faire, je vais déployer des hommes pour les suivre. »** dit Kertizal.

**« Je vais faire poster des Myrmidons aux alentours,** ajouta Eudore. **Maria tu coordonneras l'opération, pas besoin d'être tous sur le cas. »**

Eudore quitta ensuite. Les autres généraux en firent autant en demandant d'être tenu au courant des développements futurs.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les mangemorts furent heureux de voir une brèche se créer dans les protections. Un petit poids s'enleva de sur leurs épaules. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout semblait bien aller. Personne ne c'était encore présenté pour les chasser.

Les mangemorts s'engagèrent dans la brèche. Ils traversèrent la place St-Pierre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Basilique St-Pierre. Devant eux se dressait au coté de la Basilique, l'école de magie de l'Italie.

**« C'est par là que nous devons entrer… »** dit Rogue en pointant l'école.

**« Est-ce bien sage de passer par l'école au lieu de la Basilique ? »** questionna un mangemort.

**« Je suis d'accord… Ça serait moins risqué. »** renchérit un autre mangemort.

Severus réfléchit un moment et jeta un regard à Bellatrix, avant d'hocher de la tête. Le groupe prit la direction de la Basilique. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sous le nez des gardes moldus et de leurs caméra de surveillance grâce à leur sort qu'ils avaient mit sur eux empêchant les mordus de les repérer.

Perché en hauteur sur tout ce qui ce pouvait, une dizaine de formes humanoïdes observaient les déplacements des mangemort. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Basilique, les formes bougèrent avec une grâce surhumaine et glissèrent à leur tour à l'intérieur les suivant à l'insu des mangemorts.

Les mangemorts parcoururent la Basilique à la recherche d'une entrée pour se rendre dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que les mangemorts et les espions de Kertizal qui les suivaient s'enfonçaient dans la Basilique. Trente Myrmidons furent posté à l'extérieur attendant la sortie des mangemorts. Il ne virent venir qu'au dernier moment une attaque foudroyante qui les prit à revers.

Les Myrmidons ce défendirent avec ardeur et fougue, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait clairement identifié leurs ennemis n'y leur nombre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Maria qui était de garde et dirigeait l'opération sonna l'alerte général, mettant tout le monde sur le qui vive. Eudore fut le premier à arriver.

**« Que ce passe-t-il ? »** demanda-t-il

**« Nous avons un gros problème, la moitié des Myrmidon viennent de se faire tuer, sept sont grièvement blessé et le reste ne tiendra pas longtemps,** dit rapidement Maria en analysant la situation de son mieux.** Les attaquants sont au nombre de cinq… aucunement humain et d'une puissance incalculable avec nos système et sort sur l'emplacement. Ils dépassent tous les limites du réel. »**

**« C'est totalement impossible…** dit Ermes alors qu'il arriva. Il s'approcha de le représentation 3D et fit quelques changement sur le panneau de contrôle.** Je vais augmenter la limite. Généralement nous la gardons pas trop élevé, car elle coute beaucoup en énergie et affaiblis les défenses internes si elle est utilisé trop longtemps. »**

**« Ce n'est pas trop risqué avec les mangemorts à l'intérieur ? »** questionna Maria.

**« Non, mes espions qui les suivent s'en occuperont au besoin, **intervient Kertizal.** Concentrons-nous sur ce qui décime les hommes d'Eudore avec tant de facilité que ça en est totalement déconcertant. »**

Eudore grogna. Il n'appréciait réellement pas la situation. C'était rare que ses hommes subissent des revers… mais la volée qu'ils se prennent est monumentale et il n'aime vraiment pas.

Ermes finit rapidement les changements. Les sorts de surveillance identifièrent trois des cinq attaquant.

**« Nous un vampire, un loup-garou et un démon d'identifié… **dit Ermes. **Je peux comprendre que leur puissance dépassent les limites de nos scans. »**

Eudore fut piqué de curiosité. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'il vit la représentation des cinq, il eut un flash… Un flash d'ennemi qu'il avait combattus il y a des siècles et des siècles. Il hoqueta de surprise, ne croyant pas à sa déduction.

Sa réaction attira l'attention des autres généraux. Il était rare de voir le général des Myrmidon et être surprit, surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'il a plus de trois milles ans.

**« Retirez toutes les troupes, **dit-il hâtivement. **Nous n'allons que les perdre en vain. Rien ne peux rivalisé avec eux… Nous avons à faire aux Damnés de Baal ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont les lieutenants direct du Malin alors qu'il était à sa pleine puissance. Même-moi je ne peux les vaincre. Rappelez les troupes ! »**

Maria ne se fit pas prié et les rappela. Rapidement les Myrmidons prirent leur portoloin d'urgence et revint à la villa avec les blessés. Eudore quitta rapidement la salle et alla enfiler son armure. Il n'allait pas laissé la mort de ses hommes impunis même si ça lui coutait la vie.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les mangemorts tombèrent sur une entrée… Ils utilisèrent les Curses Breaker sous leur contrôle pour faire une seconde brèche… mais le problème c'est qu'au lieu d'en créer une, ils déclenchèrent une alarme qui se mit à retentir.

**« Merde, merde, merde !! **gueula Bellatrix.** Incapable, imbécile, crétin, comment avez-vous fait pour vous plantez ?? »**

Les espions de Kertizal firent sentir leur présence. Nul besoin de se masquer. Les mangemorts s'attendaient à de la visite, ils ne furent pas déçut. Six elfes noirs sortirent des ombres avec une lueur dans leur regard qui était une promesse de mort douloureuse et lente.

**« Tuez-moi cette vermine !!** cria Bellatrix avant de commander aux dix mangemorts qui contrôlaient les Curse Breaker.** Et vous arrangez vous pour que nous puissions partir d'ici ! Ouvrez une brèche !! »**

Bellatrix se concentra sur le combat. Les elfes noirs apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans les ombres. Impossible de prévoir ou ils allaient attaquer. Elle agrippa une recrut qu'ils avaient amené et le poussa en avant. Il trébucha et tomba. Bellatrix vit alors un des elfes noirs sortir des ombres pour achever le mangemort, elle en profita pour lui lancer un sort qui coupa net la tête de l'elfe noir qui tomba mort.

Le combat continua. Les mangemorts perdirent la moitié de leur force alors qu'il ne restait que deux elfes noirs. Ils furent heureux d'entendre l'un des leur qui leur cria que la brèche avait été fait. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et transplanèrent… enfin, presque tous, car les elfe noir voyant que leur adversaire prenait la fuite, se jetèrent dans une attaque frontale qui en prit quatre de cours et qui leur couta la vie.

Les Curse Breaker avaient été laissé derrière. Ils reprirent lentement conscience. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils jetèrent leur baguette au sol et supplièrent les elfes de les laissez vivant.

Malheureusement pour les elfes et heureusement pour les Curse Breaker, les généraux avec décidé qu'il valait mieux que les Curse Breaker restent vivant.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Il transplana dans la place St-Pierre une fois totalement prêt. Il arriva se tenait prêt pour parer toute attaque, mais rien ne vint à son arrivé. Il fit balayer son regard autour de lui et il les vit enfin… Les cinq Damnés.

**« Venez… Venez…** cria Eudore en grec ancien.** Je veux un rematch pour le dernier combat que nous avons eut… »**

**« Je ne crois pas que nous vous connaissions. » **répondit le plus imposant des cinq. Il était posé sur les hauteur. Sa voix était grave, gutturale et quelque peu sifflante.

**« Oh, oui, nous nous sommes déjà croisé et je ne t'oublierai jamais Khellendros »** répondit Eudore.

**« Aaaah! Je vois, tu me confonds avec mon père. Je suis Krizek, fils de Khellendros, Prince Damné. »** se présenta-t-il avant de rabattre son capuchons découvrant sa tête. C'était une tête reptilienne avec d'énorme crocs. Ses écailles étaient particulière. Eudore ne savait pas si c'était les reflets des lumières dans la nuit, mais il pouvait affirmé qu'elles n'étaient de la même couleur que celle de son père. _(NdA : enfin les réponses pour le dernier rêve non expliquer du chapitre deux du tome 1)_

**« L'ordure c'est reproduit à ce que je constate… **cracha le général des Myrmidon avant de regarder les quatre autres qui n'avaient pas bougés.** Je peux comprendre qu'eux aussi sont les fils et filles des très cher lèches bottes de Baal… Au fait… heureux de revenir en service ? »**

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Krizek était en face de lui et l'avait agrippé à la gorge le soulevant à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux. Eudore ne l'avait jamais vu venir ! Il était cent fois plus rapide que Dorian si ce n'est plus ! Il remarqua les yeux de Krizek… Il était doré… et sa pupille était très loin d'être normale… Elle était en forme de sablier…

**« Jamais nous ne serons à nouveau sous l'emprise du Malin…** murmura d'une voix dangereuse et chargée de haine le reptilien. **Rentre toi ça dans la tête. »**

**« Alors que faites-vous ici ?** dit difficilement Eudore à cause de la prise du dragon. **Que faites-vous sur un domaine qui est sur la protection des Di Castillo depuis sa création ? »**

**« Nous chassons la nouvelle armée de Baal… **répliqua Krizek avant de plonger son regard sans celui du général.** Et toi, fils du dieu Hermes, que fais-tu ici ? »**

Eudore était stupéfait encore une fois… Il venait d'être totalement démasqué… Comment était-ce possible ? Pendant des siècles et des siècles, il avait réussi à cacher sa vraie nature, son vrai héritage par plusieurs subterfuge que les mortels utilisaient pour se rendre immortel et avec plusieurs enchantements qu'il avait développer avec les siècles pour que son aura devienne humain et non celle d'un outsider… Les yeux d'Eudore devinrent totalement gris et un puissant vent se leva. Il repoussa Krizek et se libéra de son emprise.

**« Ah, enfin, tu montres ta vrai nature Fils des Vents. »** dit Krizek en se relevant.

**« Partez… partez et laissez nous, nous charger des mangemorts,** ordonna Eudore.** Ils sont chez nous et nous voulons nous en occuper. »**

Krizek étudia un instant Eudore et lui fit un sourire carnassier qui aurait fit frémir n'importe qui, qui n'avait jamais fait face à un dragon sous sa forme hybride.

**« Bien… Nous partons… Nous sommes désolé du désagrément, mais veille à ce que tes petits larbin ne croisent le chemin de notre armée lorsqu'elle marchera contre celle de Baal, car nous éliminerons tout. »** dit-il avant de se tourner vers les corps des Myrmidon décédés.

Le dragon leva une patte prononça quelques paroles et les plaies des guerriers se refermèrent et ils reprirent conscience. Eudore était stupéfait… C'était tellement impossible… Ramener des personnes à la vie ne pouvait être fait que par un ange de la vie très puissant ou la Vie et la Mort… mais il ne l'était pas… Comment était-ce possible alors ? Personne n'avait une emprise sur la mort, aucune autre sphère… C'est à ce moment qu'il cliqua… Il ne les avait pas ressuscité… Il les avait fait remonté le temps…

Le général courut vers ses hommes. Ils étaient tous correct. Il en remercia les Créateurs avant de tourner son regard vers les Damnés

**« Veille bien à rester hors de notre chemin… »** répéta Krizek avant de faire signe aux autres et ils disparurent.

C'est à ce moment que les renforts arrivèrent. Eudore se releva et prit la direction des opérations. Il envoya une équipe à l'intérieur pour récupérer les otages des mangemorts qui furent ramener à la villa et interrogé après s'être assuré de leur bonne santé. Ils firent un très rapide nettoyage des lieux. Ils firent tourner de bord les aurors ne voulait pas étaler plus qu'il ne le fallait l'incident de la nuit.

Eudore voyait le soleil se lever… la nuit avait été longue… et était terminé pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais pas pour lui, car il allait devoir rencontrer Dorian et Harry pour leur compter ce qui c'était passé. Il rentra à la villa et alla se détendre un peu avant d'aller les voir. Il avait besoin de relaxé. Les derniers évènements avaient été stressant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé depuis ses débuts dans les Myrmidons sous les ordres d'Achille.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les mangemorts arrivèrent à leur quartier général. À peine avaient-il posé le pied à l'intérieur qu'ils se retrouvèrent en face de Baal qui était très impatient d'avoir des nouvelles. Les mangemorts se sentir très petit, sachant que leur échec allait leur couter des heures de souffrances.

Ils ne furent effectivement pas 'déçut' Baal en apprenant qu'ils avaient dû fuir et devant peu d'elfes noirs surtout avec les lourdes pertes engendrées par l'escarmouche les fit souffrir pendant un très très long moment avant de les laissé pour la plus part inconscient sur le sol et de quitter la pièce. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moment pour mettre la main sur les Parchemins et peut-être devoir y aller lui-même, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Le Malin décida d'aller voir Voldemort. Son 'allié' devait enfin être de retour à pleine capacité… Enfin, presque…

Baal parcourut quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il entra sans frapper et s'annoncer… Il était quand même l'un des entités les plus craintes du monde. Il n'allait pas se faire chier avec les politesses d'usage.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Voldemort potasser dans de vieux grimoire. Il pouvait dire en entrant que c'était de la haut magie noire et de la magie démoniaque qui n'étaient pas à la portée du premier venu. Tom tourna la tête pour voir qui avait osé venir le déranger sans s'annoncer. Il avait la baguette à la main prêt à faire souffrir l'importun. En voyant que c'était Baal. Voldemort eut un sourire maléfique qui se dessina sur son visage. Il déposa sa baguette.

**« Alors Baal, quand honoreras-tu ta partie de notre contrat ? »** demanda Tom impatient d'avoir enfin l'immortalité et le pouvoir.

Baal prit son temps pour répondre. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Voldemort ce qui eut dont d'irriter Tom.

**« J'honorerai ma partie quand tu auras honoré la tienne… **répondit Baal.** Je ne suis pas encore revenu à ma pleine puissance. Il me manque encore six artéfacts pour faire le rituel pour que je retrouve toute ma glorieuse puissance et ensuite je pourrai te donner ce que tu désireras. »**

Tom n'était pas heureux. Il n'aimait pas attendre, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le Malin… Surtout qu'il avait perdu de la puissance depuis que le lien entre lui et son compagnon avait été rompu.

**« Que manque-t-il ? »** questionna alors Voldemort qui décida de s'intéresser un peu plus pour faire avancer les choses.

**« Les Parchemins de Ba'al Shem qui semble être sous la protection des Di Castillo à ce que tes mangemorts pensent. Ensuite, il me faut une griffe de Scharr. La dépouille est sous la protection de la communauté de Gaïa. Il faut aussi le Lumière d'Héolim, qui est protégé par plusieurs bataillons de célestes. Le cœur pur d'une Nymphe de la Sphère de l'Amour, mais préférablement, faudrait le cœur de l'Empereur ou Impératrice de l'Amour… Mais j'ai tué Aphrodite il y a des années et aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus d'empereur… Enfin, il semblerait que certains sont entrains de réapparaître. Donc je vais demander à mes alliés démons de garder l'œil ouvert pour ça. Les trois dernières choses dont j'ai besoin, je ne les connais pas. Elles sont seulement marqué sur les Parchemins de Ba'al Shem. »**

Voldemort resta pensif. Donc c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse… Mettre la main sur les Parchemins de Ba'al Shem. Ça n'allait pas être facile n'y de tout repos. Il allait devoir prendre d'assaut les Di Castillo. Il voulait évité l'affrontement pour le moment. Ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de déclencher ouvertement une guerre au sien des Vingt. Il ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas encore se retirer la dernière petite immunité que les Vingt lui procuraient contre les Di Castillo.

**« Donnes-moi quelques temps et je vais penser à une solution pour mettre la main sur les documents que tu as besoin… »** dit simplement Tom avant de se désintéresser totalement de Baal et à se remettre à son étude.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

À Poudlard tout était normal… Enfin, autant que ça pouvait l'être pour un petit déjeuner dans une école de sorcier. Les élèves mangeaient tout en parlant des cours à avenir, de la fin de semaine qui venait de se terminer, du début de la semaine ou encore pour certains le défit était de finir un devoirs sur le coin de la table entre deux bouchées. Mais un fait qui était sur presque tous les lèvres était le banquet d'halloween à venir. Tous ce demandait ce que le directeur leur avait préparer cette fois.

Harry et compagnie mangeaient tranquillement en jasant des cours très facile, mais quand même amusant. C'était toujours drôle les expressions des professeurs quand ils arrivaient à faire ce qui était demandé du premier coup et même plus. Ils profitaient aussi de l'occasion pour relaxer. C'était un peu des vacances, car la fin de semaine et les soirs, ils planchaient sur un tout autre niveau de magie.

Harry ce qu'il aimait réellement c'était d'aider les autres à mieux performer et à améliorer leur conception de la magie. Il se découvrit une passion pour l'enseignement. C'était probablement ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard après tout l'histoire de Voldemort et Baal… Il se surprit durant le petit déjeuner à penser à l'avenir. À comment allait être le futur. Chose assez dur à ne pas penser quand on savait que dans quelques mois on allait être père. Il était heureux. La menace Voldemort et compagnie n'assombrissait pas trop le paysage. Il s'imaginait assez bien dans quelques années avec son fils monté sur ses épaules, Ahéris qui avait le ventre rond d'une seconde grossesse à son bras.

Un sourire béat se forma sur les lèvres du Survivant. Il tourna le regard vers la table des professeurs et vit ce que ça pourrait être dans quelques années… Il s'imagina ce qui allait arriver… Lui professeur… Il se voyait très bien assit à la table avec Ahéris a sa droit, Hermione à sa gauche et Neville aussi. Il arrivait sans doute a les voir ensemble entrains d'enseigner ici. Hermione prendrait probablement la métamorphose après McGonnagall et Neville la botanique après Chourave. Pour sa part, il se voyait plus enseigner un cours sur les théories de la magie et sa manipulation.

Il continua a s'imaginer ce que sera fait l'avenir, ou du moins ce qu'il espérait avoir comme avenir lorsqu'il se fit tirer de ses pensées par une tape derrière la tête.

**« HARRY !!** gueula Ahéris a son oreille. Lorsqu'elle le vit revenir.** Merde, ça fait dix minutes qu'Hermione et Ron essaient de te parler et que tu ne leur répondais pas. Tu pensais à quoi…? »**

**« Je ne suis pas sur que je veux savoir à quoi il pensait avec le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage,** dit Drago qui s'approcha.** Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant dans un professeur… Enfin, c'est le fantasme de certains… Il en faut de tout les genres pour faire un monde »**

Le serpentard ne donna pas la chance à quiconque de répliquer et quitta la grande salle en riant. Oui, il aimait toujours embêter les griffondors. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre pour lui, mais surtout amusant. Il avait vu le visage cramoisie d'Ahéris qui le fusilla du regard et les regards colérique des griffondors. Le seul qui ne réagit pas réellement était Potter. Drago ce dit que le Survivant devait réellement être du genre maso… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait ! Il prit la direction de son premier cours alors que ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa femme.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**« Arrrggg ! Malfoy est réellement un emmerdeur de première. »** grogna Ron, mais il ne fit pas plus de commentaire en voyant le regard noir de Neville. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié que le passionné de botanique n'appréciait pas la mésentente entre lui et Drago… Ils étaient alliés tout de même.

**« Oubli Malfoy, **dit Harry avant de détourner la conversation.** Alors que vouliez-vous savoir ? »**

**« Je voulais savoir si tu avais penser à demander au Directeur pour faire des Draken **_(NdA : L'ancien Armée Dumbledore pour ceux qui ne se souvienne pas ! haha ! oui, oui, je sais ca fait longtemps)_** un groupe officiel qui pourrait être jumelé aux cours de DCFM et de magie noire. »** demanda Hermione.

Harry resta pensif un instant. Oui, c'était une idée qui ce défendait. Ça serait même nécessaire avec l'éminent conflit qui se pointait. Ça reviendrai en réalité à faire un club de duel. Peut-être même pourrait-il faire un tournoi…? Montrer des techniques de combat de groupe et essayer d'instaurer un climat plus serein et soudé entre les étudiants. Ça serait bon pour la survie de l'école dans cette guerre qui approchait. Harry se doutait que Poudlard ne serait très probablement pas épargné et même, il pense que ce sera probablement l'une des première cible qui sera visé pour faire le plus mal à la communauté. Si les enfants ne peuvent être à l'abris et en sécurité dans un endroit ou l'un des plus puissants sorcier règne en maître, alors personne n'est à l'abris.

**« Je vais aller le voir après les cours… **répondit Harry en se levant. **Venez, ca va bientôt commencer »**

Au moment où ils se levèrent pour aller en cours, Eudore, qu'Harry et Ahéris reconnurent entra dans la grande salle et s'avança vers Harry d'un pas pressé.

**« Monseigneur,** dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en saluant Harry avant de se tourner vers Ahéris. **Milady. Veuillez nous excuser, mais je dois m'entretenir avec votre époux et César… c'est urgent. »**

Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien perturber autant le général des Myrmidons. Il était un homme qui devait en avoir vu énormément et pas aisément ébranlable. Harry commença à craindre un peu les nouvelles dont il était porteur.

**« Allez en classe, je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai finit,** dit Harry sur un ton sans réplique. Il vit Ron et Hermione refuser de le laisser et d'aller en cours.** Allez ne cours. Je vous tiendrai au courant plus tard. Si j'ai bien j'estime bien c'est probablement en rapport avec les Vingt. Alors ne vous emmerder pas et aller en cours. »**

Ron et Hermione quittèrent à regret. Harry se tourna vers Eudore et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du château. Ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves qui se courraient pour arriver en cours à temps. Le Survivant arrivant enfin devant le bureau de Dorian. Il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper, brisant aisément les protections que Dorian avait mit sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas ses plus puissantes donc Harry ne se gêna pas, mais il aurait du, car lorsqu'il arriva, il fit rapidement demi tour les yeux fermé et agrippa Eudore par le collet et courut le plus rapidement possible.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? »** demanda Eudore qui se mit à courir à son tour, suivant Harry.

**« Comment tu penses que Dorian et Ginny réagissent quand ils se font interrompre durant leur… heu… exercice de couple ? »** questionna Harry en n'arrêtant pas de courir. Il regarda en arrière pour voir s'ils étaient suivit.

Mais à son grand malheur, il fit un face à face avec un mur écarlate et tomba sur le dos. Eudore c'était arrêté avant de rentrer dans la barrière magique. Harry se frotta la tête pour essayer de faire partir la douleur. Il était tellement préoccupé par le risque de se faire poursuivre qu'il n'avait pas sentit la présence de la barrière magique, mais il sentit une manifestation de magique qui t'entoura… et il se retrouva mouillé de la tête au pied par de l'eau glacé.

**« Ça c'est pour t'apprendre à cogner et d'attendre la permission d'entrer avant de le faire ! »** retentit la voix de Ginny.

Harry la chercha du regard mais ne la vit pas. _« C'est certain, crétin,_pensa-t-il._ Elle ne doit pas être tellement présentable… »_

**« Désolé, madame, monseigneur, c'est réellement une urgence qui me fait venir, »** intervient Eudore.

Dorian sortit des ombres derrière le Survivant et le général. Il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon, ne c'étant pas encombrer de plus, enfin, n'ayant pas prit le temps d'enfiler plus.

**« Qui a-t-il ? »** questionna Dorian curieux.

**« Pouvons nous allez dans un endroit plus privé qu'un couloir ? »** demanda la général.

Dorian disparut dans les ombres, alors qu'Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du Myrmidon et se transportèrent dans le salon de leur quartier.

Harry appela un elfe de maison et demanda au général ce qu'il voulait. Il prit un café, tout comme Dorian, alors qu'Harry préféra un chocolat chaud. Ils attendirent que l'elfe de maison revienne avec ce qui avait été demandé avant de commencer.

**« Cette nuit, quelques dizaines de mangemorts se sont introduit dans la Basilique St-Pierre,** commença Eudore, ce qui eut pour effet à Dorian de recracher sa gorgée de café. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.** Nous les avons laissé pénétré, mais Kertizal avec de ses hommes qui les suivaient. Ils avaient sous l'imperium les dix meilleurs Curse Breaker au monde. C'est une des raisons de leur réussi a faire une brèche pour pénétrer les premières sécurité. Mais ma venu n'est pas par rapport à l'intrusion en soi. J'avais fait déployé trente Myrmidon pour empêcher une retraite… Ils se sont fait prendre de revers… Leur assaillants au nombre de cinq décimèrent et tuèrent la moitié de mes hommes. »**

Dorian échappa sa tasse de café… C'était presque impossible. Normalement aucun mangemort n'était capable de vaincre en un contre un, un myrmidon… et là c'était du trois contre un. Totalement invraisemblable. Un réel cauchemar en fait. Harry aussi était stupéfait de la nouvelle, mais il était moins affecté, car il ne connaît pas réellement et concrètement la puissance d'un myrmidon moyen. Il en a une idée générale. Il savait qu'il était plus fort que la normal, entre autre parce qu'il utilisait le combat au corps à corps en plus de la magie et que leur armure runique les rendait moins affecté par la magie.

**« Je me suis présenté directement sur le terrain pour affronter les attaquants, **poursuivit Eudore.** C'est là que j'ai comprit à qui nous avions à faire… J'ai fait face à une menace que j'ai connu à mes débuts… Une puissance que je n'ai jamais atteint. Vous auriez du sentir la puissance émaner d'eux… Ils sont à l'image de leur père et mère. Les Damnés sont en chassent… Ils chassent le mangemort, ainsi que tout alliés de Baal… mais ça va plus loin… Ils s'en prendront à tout ceux qui se trouveront sur leur chemin… ennemis ou alliés… »**

Harry et Dorian restèrent sans voix…. Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas de bonnes nouvelles. Harry sentait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Il regarda Dorian et se rendit compte que lui aussi avait se sentiment.

**« Monseigneur,** continua-t-il.** Ce qui a de plus troublant c'est que je crains que le pouvoir que détient Krizek, le fils de Khellendros… »** Il ne put continuer plus loin car Harry l'arrêta. Le nom Khellendros lui disait quelque chose et soudain ça lui revint… Un rêve qu'il avait fait avant qu'il ne rencontre Marcus et Dorian…

**« Parles-moi de Khellendros. »** demanda Harry.

Eudore soupira. Il devait jouer carte sur table maintenant, avec Harry et Dorian. Il ne pouvait leur cacher sa vraie nature au deux jeunes.

**« Khellendros est un dragon d'or,** commença le général. **Il a été et est toujours la plus puissant des créatures que Baal a asservit. Du temps qu'il était sous l'emprise du Malin, il était considéré comme le bras droit et le second de Baal. Il n'a pas une réputation surfaite croyez-moi. J'ai eut à me battre contre lui à mes débuts. Il a été le commandant d'une attaque fait sur mon père. »**

Harry et Dorian se regardèrent surprit. Pourquoi un être aussi puissant s'en prendrait à un mortel ? Et avec des troupes en plus. Eudore remarqua la surprise des deux jeunes hommes. Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner à quoi ils pensent et les questions qu'ils se posent.

**« Mon père n'était pas humain…** avoua-t-il alors. **Dorian, je sais tu t'y connais en légende et mythes. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si les légendes disaient vrais ? Si j'étais réellement le fils d'Hermès. Le dieu des messagers grecs… »**

La nouvelle stupéfia Dorian… Il n'y avait jamais pensé… Il regarda Harry qui comprit lui aussi ce que Eudore était entrains de dire.

**« Je suis un outsider…** dit-il finalement.** J'ai passé mon existence entière à le cacher. Mais hier lorsque je suis tombé face à face avec Krizek, il a vu derrière mes subterfuges… Il a été capable de passe ce que vous deux n'avez pas fait. »**

Harry frissonna… Comment c'était possible ? Bon, il est vraiment qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Eudore et que vu son statut de général des Myrmidon, il n'avait jamais réellement regardé plus loin. De plus Dorian le connaissait bien. Il regarda son justement Dorian qui était très pensif. Il ne l'avait donc pas remarqué après avoir passé des années auprès d'Eudore. Certes Dorian n'était pas spécialisé en magie proprement dit, mais il était quand même un empereur. Eudore les tira de leurs pensées encore une fois.

**« Il m'a agrippé à la gorge et a plongé son regard dans le mien… C'est là que j'ai comprit qui, il est réellement…** dit-il. **Krizek, l'un des Princes Damnés, est l'Empereur du Temps… »**

Black out… Ce fut le trou noir pour Harry et Dorian. Leur cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. C'était tellement irréel. Le dernier membre du Triumvirat se trouvait à être le fils d'un damné… Pire, le fils d'un des Rois Damnés.

**« On est mal barré… »** souffla Harry après un moment.

**« Tu parles…** grogna Dorian.** Avec ce qu'Eudore rapporte, même nous, nous allons avoir de la misère à prendre contact. J'ose même envisagé le pire. Nous nous engagerons dans une guerre à trois faction. »**

**« C'est déjà arrivé un conflit entre les membres du Triumvirat ? »** questionna Harry soudainement.

Dorian à son expression, Harry en déduisit qu'il ne le savait pas. Il se tourna vers Eudore qui était pensif.

**« Des petits désaccords principalement, mais jamais de gros conflits, **dit-il.** Ne vous fiez pas trop au mythe sur les discordances entre les dieux grecs. Ils sont bien souvent exagérés. »**

Harry vira de tous les cotés la situation dans sa tête. Il essaya d'envisagé toutes les possibilité inimaginable. Mais dans tous les scénarios qu'il pouvait envisagé, aucun était de bonne augure s'ils ne pouvaient pas résonner les Damnés… ou du moins Krizek.

**« Nous devons partir à sa recherche…** dit soudainement le Survivant.** Nous devons le trouver et lui parler. C'est notre seule chance. Nous avons un bon argument jouant en notre faveur, mais s'il se montre borné, nous ne sommes pas sortie du bois… »**

Eudore se leva, salua les deux jeunes hommes et quitta les laissant à leurs pensées. Harry soupira. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en se moment. Ils devaient arriver à le rencontrer d'ici le temps des fêtes… ça leur laissait le mois de novembre et de décembre. Deux mois pour le trouver.

**« Laissons ça de coté pour deux semaines,** proposa Harry.** Pensons-y comme il faut et cogitons bien notre prochain coup. Enfin, je vais m'arracher, j'ai loupé le premier cours, je veux être a temps pour le deuxième. »**

Harry laissa Dorian pensif et alla rejoindre Ron, Hermione et les autres pour leur cours de DCFM… Cours qu'il ne voulait absolument pas manquer… Au risque de se le faire remettre sur le nez pendant des jours, pour ne pas dire des semaines.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Oui, oui, je sais, partie chiant sur Voldemort et Baal, mais c'était nécessaire. Faut bien que je dise ce qu'ils ont fait l'été et que je parle un peu de ce qu'ils préparent ! haha !

Voilà, le Temps c'est fait connaître !! Et j'ai fais un léger changement de dernière minutes dans le déroulement des prochains événements ! Plus de rebondissement.

Prochain chapitre… Halloween et la recherche du Temps !

À la prochaine !! En espérant que ça soit le plus tôt possible !

Valérius


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Première chose, il n'est pas de moi. Un lecteur c'est généreusement offert pour écrire se chapitre qui me prenait trop de temps à faire. Non, ce n'est pas un syndrome de la page blanche ou un problème d'ordinateur. C'est plus un manque de temps et de motivation qui me frappe. Donc, un jour, il n'y a pas longtemps, ce très cher lecteur m'a écrit et demandé s'il pouvait me donner un coup de main en écrivant le prochain chapitre ! Je lui ai remit les informations que je voulais mettre dans le chapitre, les grandes lignes et voilà !

Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez ce que Dakeyran vous à écrit !! Moi, j'ai bien aimé !

Bonne lecture

Valérius

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**Chapitre 8:**

Il était rare de voir Harry tôt le matin depuis le mariage mais ce matin là, il avait senti le besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Effectivement, beaucoup de choses bougeaient dans son esprit. Il était difficile pour lui de croire qu'autant de chose ait pu lui arriver en si peu de temps, en un an et demi plus précisément.

En un an et demi, sa vie avait été bouleversée. Positivement mais bouleversé pareil. Il avait été plus heureux dans ce court laps de temps que les 16 ans auparavant. Dire que tout avait commencé par une rencontre éclair entre lui et Dorian. En quelques phrases, il était partit avec un inconnu, un inconnu qui était vite devenu son meilleur ami. À ce souvenir, il eut un petit sourire. Dorian lui avait plus apporté depuis qu'il le connaissait que quiconque en Angleterre.

Après, Dorian lui avait fait le cadeau de lui faire revoir ses parents. Quasiment au péril de sa vie mais il lui avait quand même fait un cadeau. À ce souvenir, il partit carrément à rire puisque lorsque Dorian avait Rappelé ses parents, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trente minutes. Mais bon, Dorian n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui perdait son temps.

**- « Cela c'est très vrai »** dit une voix derrière lui.

**- « Ha Dorian, allez vieux, viens t'asseoir »** lui répondit Harry

**- « Tu sais qu'Ahéris va te faire la morale lorsqu'elle se réveillera pour voir que tu n'es plus à ses côtés. »** dit Dorian avec un léger sourire en s'asseyant

**- « Ginny aussi va te la faire alors on est dans le même bateau. J'avais besoin de réfléchir alors je suis venu ici »** répondit Harry

**- « C'est vrai que la tour d'astronomie est une belle place pour observer le lever du soleil en réfléchissant »** dit Dorian qui ne le pensait pas du tout

**- « Je ressassais des souvenirs depuis un an et demi, le temps qu'on se connaît à vrai dire »** expliqua Harry

**- « Hmm… c'est vrai que ta dernière année a été plutôt mouvementé »** dit Dorian

**- « Autant que le tienne »** répliqua le Survivant

**- « Après l'entraînement avec les Diablotins, tout à déboulé… **dit Harry.** Je suis rendu une encyclopédie sur patte, plus qu'Hermione. Chose que je n'aurais pu être si je n'aurais pas reçu autant de connaissances… »**

**- « Tu oublie ton statut d'Empereur de la Magie»** le coupa Dorian

**- « Mouais… ca aussi c'est arrivé très vite. J'ai appris en l'espace de quelques jours que j'étais un élémentaliste de la magie pour la communauté de Gaïa, l'Empereur de la Magie, que mes parent étaient des outsiders donc qu'ils étaient encore vivant dans un autre plan ET qu'il pouvait avoir d'autres enfants donc que je vais être grand frère... » **

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux regardant le soleil se lever sur Poudlard. Le paysage était merveilleux et pour Harry, cela convenait bien avec le moment.

**- « Finalement, je crois que t'avoir rencontré a été la meilleur chose de ma vie… c'est quand même grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Ahéris »** dit soudainement Harry

**- « Mouais… Bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais même sous la pire des tortures et si j'apprends que t'en as parlé, je te massacre,** Dorian soupira.** Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est passé la corde au cou et qu'on va bientôt avoir un gamin? Tu te rends compte de comment nos vies on totalement changé… Jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver à ce point de développement social et affectif. »** répondit Dorian en ressentant une douleur aigue au niveau du cœur.

**- « Effectivement, ca ne te ressemble pas de dire ça »** dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire **« Et tu as tellement raison. Je ne pensais pas non plus avoir la chance d'en arriver ou j'en suis maintenant. Avoir une famille à moi… Une petite famille… J'ai toujours pensé que j'allais mourir en combattant Tom. C'est l'idée que je commençais à me faire peu à peu. »**

**- « Je crois qu'on devrait y aller avant de tomber trop dans ce sujet là! »** dit Dorian en se levant

**- « Tout à fait d'accord **s'exclama Harry en sautant sur ses jambes « **Mais je tiens à te dire une chose avant : Merci pour tout »**

Pour toute réponse, Dorian laissa échapper un léger ricanement et disparu dans l'escalier de la tour. Harry couru pour le rattraper et s'en suivit une course poursuite dans Poudlard pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Dorian fut tenté de passer par les Ombres mais c'était de la triche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de la Grande Salle, ils piquèrent un sprint. Mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'est la poussée que Dorian lui donna en arrivant devant les portes. Harry n'eut pas le temps de rien faire qu'il atterrit sur Drago Malefoy.

**- « Tu sais que tu fais un bon pouf mec?! »** dit Harry assis sur Drago

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un grognement en une taloche de Cythèla qui n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle soit assis sur son mari. Harry se releva en riant et rentra à la suite de Dorian pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite entre les cours et l'annonce de Dumbledore d'un souper déguisé pour l'Halloween. Il avait dit que puisqu'il y avait eu beaucoup de bal depuis un bout de temps, il ne voulait qu'organiser un souper déguisé avec une petite soirée tranquille.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**- « Tu vas finir d'ouvrir cette porte oui! »** dit le mangemort à celui qui était chargé d'ouvrir la dite porte

**- « J'ai presque finit, cette serrure est des plus compliqués et surtout très ancienne** répondit l'autre **Ah, voilà! »**

Les mangemorts entrèrent dans le vieil édifice sans faire attention, après tout, l'immeuble était abandonné et loin de toute civilisation. Plusieurs d'entre eux allumèrent leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer un peu mais tout d'un coup, elles s'éteignirent toutes du même coup.

**- « Pourquoi avez-vous éteint vos baguettes? »** cria celui qui devait être le chef

**- « Il est plus plaisant de mourir dans le noir, non? »** dit suavement une voix de femme à son oreille

**- « Quoi? Qui êtes-vous? »** cria le mangemort en se retournant légèrement paniqué

**- « Il vous est inutile de le savoir puisque vous êtes déjà mort! »** répondit la voix de femme alors que les lumières se ré-allumaient. Les mangemorts ne purent voir que cinq êtres de cauchemars leur foncer dessus avant que les lumières s'éteignent à nouveau.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque Dorian sortit des ombres avec Harry, ce fut pour voir un vrai carnage. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de mur qui n'était pas recouvert d'hémoglobine et il était difficile de reconnaître certains mangemorts tellement ils étaient mutilés. Certains avaient été littéralement découpés en morceau alors que d'autres avaient l'air d'avoir été torturés et tués à petit feu. Il y en avait même quelques un qui avaient été incinérés sur place. Harry se dit intérieurement qu'ils avaient bien fait lui et Dorian d'être venu seuls.

**- « On dirait bien qu'on arrive trop tard** commença Harry **Pour trouver Krizek du moins »**

**- « Ouais, on voit bien que c'est l'œuvre des Damnés au moins, mais on a aucune piste pour nous mener à lui et si on commence à faire suivre tous les équipes de mangemorts que Baal envoie en mission, on n'est pas sortis du bois»** dit Dorian

**- « Tu ne peux pas envoyer tes ombres au repaire et faire suivre les missions »**

**- « J'y ai pensé mais c'est trop risqués, je n'ai aucune idée des pouvoirs de Baal et des Damnés sur les Ombres, peut-être sont-ils capables de les repérer et de les éliminer, alors là on serait pas plus avancé… et je hais avoir une variable inconnue **»

**- « Vrai **répondit Harry **La traque va être compliqué, ils ne laissent aucune trace de magie, je ne peux donc pas les pister avec cela »**

**- « C'est un des pouvoirs du Céleste, il peut aspirer les traces de magie, très utile pour se dissimuler** expliqua Dorian **Bon, on a plus rien à faire ici, on s'en va »**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

À Poudlard, la vie continuait d'aller.

Halloween c'était passé sans anicroche. Dorian et Ginny étaient arrivés dans de superbes habits romains tandis que qu'Harry et Ahéris s'étaient déguisés en Pirates. Ceux qui avaient fait le plus fureur étaient sans aucun doute le couple Malefoy. Drago avait utilisé son statut d'Outsider pour se transformer légèrement en démon tandis que Cythèla s'était superbement déguisé en succube. Le couple démoniaque avait fait fureur auprès de tous. Même Dorian avait trouvé l'idée intéressante. Graciela et Neville pour leurs parts s'étaient déguisés en elfe de sang, une race d'elfe disparue depuis longtemps qui avaient la particularité de pouvoir se régénérer à volonté en puisant les nutriments du sang et qui avaient la caractéristique d'avoir des yeux complètement verts.

Puis une semaine était passé, les cours de Dorian était devenu l'un des plus prisés des élèves de Poudlard. Ils avaient un professeur compétent et qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Chose que Rogue avait de la difficulté à accepter.

Pour Harry et Dorian, la traque de Krizek était devenue un vrai puzzle. Les Damnés s'amusaient à décimer tous ce qui était mangemorts ou démons travaillant pour Baal mais en ne laissant aucune trace (si on enlevait le fait qu'ils laissent un vrai carnage à chacun de leur apparition). Baal devait être dans une rage noire et Dorian commençaient à l'être aussi. Par deux fois il s'était énervé au point ou Kriano était sortit. Par chance qu'à chacune de ces fois, il était avec Harry ce qui avait pu limiter les dégâts matériels et physiques.

**- « Dorian, calme-toi ou Kriano va encore sortir! »** dit Harry qui commençaient à en avoir marre du tigre-garou

**- « Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Une de mes Ombres lancés à la poursuite de ces satanés Damnés est revenue quasiment en morceaux, Ginny est tellement en colère que je doive traquer Krizek que c'est presque impossible qu'elle ne me lance pas quelque chose dès qu'elle me croise, ce qui commence à être énervant et finalement, le comble, les Vingts subissent des attaques de toutes parts, personne n'est épargner et personne ne veut endosser la moindre des attaques.»** répondit Dorian qui commençait sérieusement à être pompé

**- « Bon, je dois avouer que c'est pas rose en ce moment pour nous…** commença Harry

**- « Mais il faut savoir se calmer pareil **finit Ahéris qui alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry **Pour ce qui est de Ginny, je vais lui parler, ca devrait te donner une chose de moins à te préoccuper. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de le gérer »**

**- « Ouais, pour ce qui est de Krizek, on ne peut pas faire vraiment grand-chose, il faut essayer de le trouver avant qu'il frappe, sinon je trouve étranges que tout d'un coup, des familles des Vingts commencent à s'attaquer entre eux, c'est étrange. » **Continua Harry

- **« Je te le fait pas dire… **dit Dorian **J'ai déjà demandé à Eudore de resserrer la sécurité sur tout notre territoire et possession en plus de garder un œil ouvert et d'aider nos alliés. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas me permettre de les faire enquêter. Kertizal a déjà assez à faire pour éliminer tous les assassins qui réussissent à passer les premières défenses.»**

Il eut les yeux dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il agrippa Harry et partit par les Ombres immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des Ombres, ce fut pour apparaître en plein milieu d'une boucherie. Un carnage qui cette fois-ci n'était pas composé de mangemort ou de démons mais bien de créature ressemblant à des orcs et à des trolls.

**- « Et merde, on arrive encore trop tard! »** Cria Dorian

**- « Pas si tard que ça »** fit une voix derrière eux. Dorian et Harry se retournèrent pour voir une silhouette de feu sur un promontoire rocheux plus haut. Feu qui diminua graduellement pour ne laisser place qu'à un corps de femme fait d'une matière qui ressemblait à de la roche dans laquelle coulait du magma.

**- « Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, nous avons affaire à la fille de Byleth »** dit Dorian

**- « Tu ne te trompes pas** répondit l'Infernale en sautant de son promontoire **Ardat-Lilli, communément appelé Lilli, princesse Damné pour vous desservir »**

**- « Désolé mais ce n'est pas toi que l'on veut voir mais bien Krizek, où est-il? »** Demanda Harry

**- « Hmm.. on se calme mon mignon, c'est un pur hasard que l'on se retrouve ici, j'allais partir quand je vous ai sentit arriver et je suis curieuse de nature. Que voulez-vous à Krizek? »**

**- «Ça irait plus vite si tu répondrais tout simplement, la flammèche »** grommela Dorian en dissimulant mal sa colère

**- « La flammèche?! Hahaha, elle est bien bonne celle-là, tu devrais te calmer mon petit, où tu pourrais finir comme ces orcs »** dit Lilli en pointant un cadavre d'orc

**- « Parlant de ces orcs, pourquoi les avez-vous attaqués? »** questionna Harry

**- « Tiens, au moins un qui est intelligent et qui pose les bonnes questions. Si vous combattez Baal aussi, vous devriez donc savoir qu'il a recommencé à se bâtir une armée de damné. Ces orcs comme ces trolls étaient sous son contrôle »** répondit la Damné

Baal était en train de reconstruire une armée de Damnés. Pas très surprenant en sachant que son ancienne armée semble vouloir sa mort.

**- « Bon, on revient à nos moutons** dit Dorian reprenant le peu de consistance qu'il avait perdu** Où est Krizek, c'est à lui qu'on veut parler »**

**- « Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, que voulez-vous à Krizek ? »** renvoya l'Infernal alors que le feu jaillissait de son corps et que la colère commençait à se faire sentir dans sa voix

**- « Lilli, CALME-TOI!!** cria une femme des plus belles en apparaissant à coté de l'infernal. La jeune femme, parce qu'elle était effectivement jeune, était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir moulant avec des bottes à talon qui lui montaient jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Elle portait une légère chemise de soie bleu le tout resserré à la taille par un corset noir. Elle avait de long cheveux noir bouclés et des yeux d'un bleu ciel éclatant. À sa hanche pendait une rapière _(Pour ceux qui voudrait se faire une image, imaginez Kate Beckinsale dans Van Helsing avec les yeux de son rôle dans Underworld)_. **Je suis toute aussi curieuse que toi de savoir ce qu'ils veulent à Krizek mais il nous rappelle à lui alors arrête de perdre ton temps ici » **

**- « D'accord on s'en va » **dit Ardat-Lilli alors que les flammes disparaissaient

**- « Non! Attends…** Les deux princesses Damnés disparurent alors que Dorian n'avait pas finit sa phrase, il poussa alors un grognement de frustration. **Putain de merde, on a jamais été aussi proche et on se fait snobber par deux salopes! »**

**- « Allez viens, on a quelques personnes à mettre au courant de ce que l'on à appris ici, et maintenant qu'ils savent que l'on cherche Krizek, peut-être va-t-il être plus facile à trouver »** dit Harry

Les deux se transportèrent dans le salon de leurs appartements de Poudlard. À peine furent-ils arrivés que Dorian dut faire appel à ses réflexes pour éviter un pot de fleurs qui arrivaient à vitesse grand V en direction de sa tête.

**- « DORIAN DE MORTÈS, QUAND VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE DISPARAÎTRE À TOUT MOMENT ET ME CON… »** commença la furie rousse qu'était devenu Ginny avant qu'Ahéris arrive derrière elle en murmurant un sort qui la fit tomber dans un sommeil profond

**- « Désolé, c'était le seul moyen, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler après que vous soyez partis, je vais la conduire à sa chambre et lui parler quand elle va se réveiller. Vous avez l'air sous le choc tous les deux, ça ne va pas? »**

**- « Et bien à vrai dire, non ça ne vas pas, on a de mauvaises nouvelles… on te laisse avec Ginny, on doit aller rencontrer les protecteurs et je vais te faire un topo de la situation plus tard »** répondit Harry avant d'embrasser Ahéris et de suivre Dorian qui était déjà sortit de la salle.

Il suivit Dorian jusque dans la salle de contrôle où chacun avait déjà fait venir ses protecteurs. Harry avait cru bon d'avertir Malefoy ainsi que ses protecteurs.

**- « Bon, il y a peut-être une heure, moi et Dorian sommes partit sur les lieux d'un massacre tout frais fait par les Damnés. Un massacre d'orc et de troll…** froncement général de sourcils de tout les protecteurs **Nous allions partir lorsque nous avons été rejoints par un Infernal ou devrais-je dire UNE infernale. Ardat-Lilli, princesse Damné. Nous avons eu avec elle une petite discussion et c'est là que nous avons appris la mauvaises nouvelles que nous allons vous dire… »** Commença Harry

**- « Baal est en train de se recréer une armée d'âmes damnés »** Termina Dorian

**- « Merde, on est mal barré là… »** dit Malystryx

**- « J'aurais pas dit mieux »** fit Dorian en poussant un long soupir

**- « Il faut savoir quels sont les effectifs de sa nouvelle armée. Si nous n'avons pas ces informations, nous serons encore plus dans le trouble »** dit Demar

**- « En fait, c'est dans cette partie du problème que les Princes et Princesses Damnés vont nous aider »** fit Drathir

**- « Ah oui, comment ça? »** demanda Maly

**- « Et bien en fait, ils vont plutôt nous aider à limiter le recrutement de Baal que nous transmettre l'information sur la nouvelle armée. En annihilant des troupes comme celles qu'ils ont décimés cette après-midi, ils réduisent de beaucoup le nombre soldat que le Malin à sous ses ordres. Sans compter qu'ils déciment aussi une partie de l'armée de Voldemort qui n'est pas, au départ, très très grande. »** Répondit l'elfe

**- « Au moins ces foutu Damnés servent à quelque chose** grogna Dorian **Mais cela ne règle pas le problème : Krizek »**

**- « Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi vous cherchez ce Damné en particulier. Cela fait des semaines que vous partez ici et là. Au début, nous n'avons pas posé de question mais nous aimerions avoir des réponses maintenant »** fit la dragonne

**- « Je vais vous répondre sinon ca va encore énerver Dorian** dit Harry coupant le concerné qui s'apprêtait à parler **Il y a quelques temps, il y a eu une attaque par des mangemorts à la Basilique St-Pierre à Rome (étonnement général de la part des protecteurs). Là n'est pas le problème car ils n'ont pas réussi leurs missions. Le problème vient de la quinzaine de myrmidons qui se sont fait tués et qui sont revenus à la vie grâce à l'intervention de Krizek… »**

**- « C'est l'Empereur du Temps »** le coupa Aritanaë

**- « Comment as-tu deviné? »** demanda un Harry complètement abasourdi que quelqu'un avait pu comprendre

**- « Comment quelqu'un peut-il, selon toi, ramener une quinzaine de personnes à la vie s'il n'est pas l'Empereur de la vie et de la mort? La seule façon est d'annuler leurs blessures et ce en remontant le temps. »** Répondit le coualt

**- « C'est vrai que cela explique bien des choses** dit Maly **Un prince Damné ne devrait pas vous intéresser autant sinon. Maintenant, nous avons nos réponses. »**

**- « Bon, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, il faut trouver une solution à nos problèmes »** dit Dorian

**- « Nous allons y penser, allez vous reposer »** dit Snicks

Harry regagna sa chambre magiquement et alla raconter leur discussion avec les protecteurs. Dorian quant à lui passa par les ombres pour se rendre à sa chambre mais cela lui prit légèrement plus de temps. Quand il regagna enfin sa chambre, il trouva Ginny assise avec Namour qui avait sa tête sur ses genoux et qui se faisait flatter la tête. À son arrivée, elle releva la tête et couru presque enlacer son amoureux.

**- « Désolé…** commença t'elle **Ahéris m'a dit la raison pourquoi tu m'as délaisser quelques peu ces derniers temps. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que l'on est en guerre et qu'il faut agir pour la gagner. J'ai honte de vouloir t'accaparer alors qu'il y a des choses plus urgentes que mon petit plaisir personnel »** mais elle ne pu pas dire grand-chose de plus car Dorian avait mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**- « Chut, tu es toute pardonné, j'ai mes torts aussi dans cette histoire »** dit-il

**- « Hmm… alors tu es toi aussi tout pardonné »** dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**- « L'argent a été déposés dans votre compte »** dit Fudge confortablement assis dans son fauteuil

**- « Bien, si vous avez encore besoin de mes services, vous savez comment me contacter »** répondit son interlocuteur

**- « Vous n'avez pas faillit à votre tâche, je vais probablement refaire appel à vous »** dit le Ministre de la Magie

**- « Auriez-vous douté de mes capacités? »**

**- « À vrai dire, je dois vous avouer que oui… Agir contre les Vingts, je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau »**

**- « Vous me faites bien rire, ce n'est pas moi qui agit contre les Vingts, mais vous, moi je ne suis qu'un instrument »**

**- « Vous méritez bien de faire partit des Assassins, vous pouvez disposez »**

Sur cette phrase, l'homme se fondit dans les ombres et disparu. Restez seul dans son bureau, Fudge se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa échapper un léger ricanement, son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin, Dorian et Harry était encore en train de dormir lorsqu'ils reçurent un message par la pensée venant d'Ahéris.

_- « Harry, Dorian, venez vite dans la Grande Salle. Prenez quand même le temps de vous habiller. »_

_- « On est là dans 5 minutes »_ dit Harry totalement réveillé

Effectivement, 5 minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient d'un pas pressé dans la Grande Salle. Ils se rendirent directement vers la table des Gryffondors où leurs amis s'étaient regroupés.

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »** exigea Dorian

**- « Vous devriez regarder cela »** répondit Hermione en tendant la Gazette du Sorcier aux deux garçons.

Sur le dessus, on pouvait voir une photo représentant plusieurs Aurors qui marchaient autours de plusieurs cadavres recouvert d'une housse avec comme gros titre :

_LE MONT OLYMPE ATTAQUÉ_

_Reportage spécial! Hier, tôt dans la soirée, un groupe d'individu se serait introduit dans le Mont Olympe tuant au passage une trentaine d'archéo-sorciers qui gardaient le lieu. On le sait de nos jours que ce Mont, ancienne habitation des Dieux de la Grèce Antique est l'un des points de Magie les plus puissants. Selon un survivant, le groupe aurait réussi à ouvrir la lourde porte, et ce, d'une simplicité hors du commun. Cette porte, dit-on, est l'entrée du Sanctuaire des Dieux et que c'est là qu'ils gouvernaient. Les plus brillants sorciers de ce monde ont par le passé, tenté d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Toujours selon un survivant…_

Harry et Dorian n'eurent pas besoin de lire l'article jusqu'à la fin pour comprendre qu'ils devaient se rendre au Mont Olympe. Ils embrassèrent leurs femmes et partirent en courant en direction de leur appartement. Ils revêtirent leurs habits de combats et prirent leurs armes. Aussitôt terminés, ils se téléportèrent en Grèce non-loin de leur destination.

**- « On a un plan? »** demanda Harry

**- « Pourquoi un plan?»** répondit Dorian

**- «Pour entrez à l'intérieur? »**

Pour toute réponse, Dorian sourit simplement avant de prendre sa forme d'outsider.

**- « Oublie pas, plus l'outsider est puissant, moins il est visible par les 'mortels' »** dit Dorian à Harry

**- « Pourquoi faut toujours que ça sois-toi qui pense à ça?** demanda Harry avant de prendre sa forme d'outsider à son tour. **Et maintenant ?»**

**- « Tu es le président du Triumvirat, tu peux nous faire apparaître à l'intérieur sous cette forme !** grogna Dorian.** Toi, va falloir que tu révises l'étendu de ce que tu peux faire en tant qu'Empereur de la Magie. »**

**- « Quand j'aurai un peu de temps pour moi, ce qui n'arrivera pas d'ici les dix prochaines années avec un avant qui va arriver bientôt. »** répondit simplement Harry avant de mettre la main sur l'épaule de Dorian et des les téléporter à l'intérieur du Mont Olympe.

À peine eurent-ils le temps d'apparaître qu'ils se firent accueillir par une voix roque, dur et puissante qui résonna dans tout la salle.

**- « Je vous attendait »** dit Krizek confortablement assis dans son trône.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors vous avez aimé ?


	9. NOTE !

Bonjour à tous, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement, je mets mes fanfic en suspens officiellement pour essayer une réécriture de ces dernières parce que franchement, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire et j'ai de la difficulté à reprendre mon ancien style. Je veux offrir la chance à ceux qui le désir de reprendre l'histoire qu'ils ont ma bénédiction !

Outre les complications à poursuivre, j'ai dans mes tentatives découvert d'autres avenues que je veux tenter d'explorer, mais vous ne verrez ces fics seulement lorsque je les aurai totalement terminées.

Je vous dis à une prochaine !

Valérius.


End file.
